Ligações Perigosas
by Scila
Summary: [COMPLETA! CONTINUAÇÃO DE FALSOS HERÓIS] Enquanto Draco Malfoy tenta retomar seu lugar na sociedade fechada das famílias purosangue, Gina volta da França e algo terrível acontece. Agora mais do que nunca precisa da ajuda de um amigo.[DG]
1. O espelho e a visita

**Ligações Perigosas**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 - O espelho e a visita**

**

* * *

**

A neve caía com força, insistindo em bater contra a janela do quarto e se alojar nos cantos, impedindo que a paisagem fosse vista com clareza. As grandes cortinas verdes foram abertas sem cerimônia, seu tecido pesado empurrado para os lados, dando espaço para que a luz pálida e sem vida do inverno iluminasse a escuridão aconchegante que dominava o cômodo.

- Estou acordado. Saia – uma voz áspera vinda da cama grande expulsou o servo pequeno, que obedeceu sem pestanejar.

A luz do dia, como se relutante, não chegava até o ocupante mal-humorado deitando entre os lençóis de linho da cama de quatro postes. Mas era de pouca importância, ele não havia dormido a noite toda, como de costume. Sentou-se, colocando uma das mãos na testa, incomodado com a luminosidade.

Sua pele estava tão branca como a neve que caía do outro lado da janela, seu nariz pontudo continuava tão pontudo quanto seu primeiro dia de vida, olheiras causadas pela falta de sono e meses na prisão insistiam em arruinar sua aparência nobre e seus olhos cinzas estavam mais cinzas ainda, quase vazios. A única coisa que ainda se orgulhava em sua aparência eram seus cabelos loiros prateados. Estavam, naquele momento, despenteados e caindo sem padrão em seus ombros.

Acostumando-se com a claridade, levantou da cama, pés descalços pisando no chão frio, e caminhou sem pressa até o banheiro. Sua rotina matinal não possuía nada de anormal ou intrigante.

Exceto quando olhava seu reflexo no espelho. Naquele instante permitia pensar duas vezes, considerar o dia que viria e perceber, cada dia mais claramente, semelhanças que sempre o zombariam.

A parte sensata dele... Aquela que muito teimosamente não calava a boca... Aquela parte lhe dizia que devia tomar uma atitude. Devia cortar o cabelo ou então estilhaçar o espelho. Nenhuma das duas lhe agradava porque a outra parte dele, a idiota, lembrava de sua mãe.

* * *

_Como das outras vezes, Draco sentou ao lado da cama, observando o rosto pálido dela em busca de algum sinal de recuperação. Não encontrou nada além da mesma face inexpressiva._

_Surpreendendo-se a si mesmo conjurou ânimo para falar sozinho mais uma vez, contando, inutilmente, o que tinha feito desde sua última visita. Não houve mudança e Draco começava, tristemente, a se acostumar com isso._

_Guardava a sete chaves sua esperança da recuperação da mãe, trancando com cuidado para evitar que sentisse sofrimento ou tristeza toda vez que se sentava ali. Seria forte._

_Quando não havia mais nada a ser dito levantou. Sabendo que se quisesse algum gesto de conforto teria que partir dele próprio, inclinou-se e beijou a testa da mãe suavemente, como ela havia feito anos atrás com ele, desejando boa noite. Seus cabelos, compridos demais por meses de descuido, caíram sobre o rosto dela._

_E foi então que aconteceu... Que sua esperança foi renovada. Uma das mãos magras e gélidas de sua mãe tocou os cabelos do filho, sentindo seus fios prateados suavemente._

_- Lucius..._

_O suspiro foi quase inaudível mas o leve sorriso em sua face era inesquecível, mesmo depois de desaparecer em um piscar de olhos._

_A esperança trancada e bloqueada escapou com a força renovada de uma fênix teimosa. Não importava que sua mãe achava que se tratava de seu pai, nada disso fazia diferença. Se para que falasse com ele precisasse tornar-se Lucius o faria. Amava demais sua mãe e precisava dela mais do que nunca agora que estava sozinho._

* * *

Desde então Draco escolhera prender seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, como seu pai costumara usar. Penteava com cuidado, cada fio unido perfeitamente com o outro. Prendia cada vez com uma fita prateada diferente, todas tiradas das gavetas do pai. Quando entrou no quarto deles pela primeira vez sentiu-se como um garotinho de 6 anos querendo crescer e virar seu pai, experimentando suas capas e imitando seu andar. A única diferença da verdade era que ele tinha 21 anos, não 6.

Mas o espelho não o acusava apenas disso. Nele as semelhanças com seu pai ficavam mais claras ainda. Estavam em seu rosto, em seu nariz, em seus olhos... O rabo de cavalo apenas servia como uma confirmação do inevitável.

Draco Malfoy era a imagem viva de Lucius Malfoy. Não havia escapatória.

Anos atrás nada, _nada _lhe traria mais orgulho e felicidade do que aquilo. Agora era como se toda manhã acordasse em mundo com senso de humor irônico. E Draco odiava ironia quando se referia a ele.

Era como se alguma força misteriosa estivesse brincando com sua vida desde seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Uma força que adorava jogar na cara dele sua miséria e decadência. Zombar de suas escolhas e de suas conseqüências. Aquela piada de mau gosto se prolongava já há tempo demais e era por isso que Draco estava tomando as rédeas da situação. Era por isso que apenas e só ao fitar seu reflexo assombrado no espelho permitia-se a pensar duas vezes no que sua aparência familiar representava.

Deixou o banheiro para trás, já vestido e pronto para iniciar seu dia. Ou continuar o que parecia um longo e eterno momento. Não dormia direito há meses e o tempo começou a parecer um borrão sem começo ou fim.

Em uma coisa devia agradecer à sua tia Bellatrix... Destruir a mansão Malfoy foi algo terrível e imperdoável mas lhe deu algo para se focar. Uma missão. Por um mês inteiro, desde sua saída de St. Mungos, sua cruzada pessoal foi reconstruir, em toda a sua glória antiga, sua casa. E estava orgulhoso em dizer que tinha conseguido.

O salão de música, o lugar que mais sofrera com a destruição, estava renovado e mais lindo do que antes. Um piano de calda caríssimo, uma harpa dourada, quadros de bruxos famosos... O cômodo era seu favorito agora. Simplesmente porque era algo novo, dele, e representava o futuro dos Malfoy... Ou melhor, _do _Malfoy.

Entrava ali e não era assombrado por memórias de infância... Ao contrário, as janelas grandes e altas só serviam para acalmá-lo. E o som do piano, tocado por suas mãos esqueléticas, era uma das únicas diversões que lhe sobrara.

Passava suas noites em claro lá, quando se cansava de tentar, como um idiota teimoso, dormir na cama, virando de um lado para o outro e encarando o teto.

Ao passar pelos quadros de seus ancestrais e parentes Draco se sentia indiferente e distante. Quase como se o peso da casa inteira estivesse sob suas costas. Se não fosse pelas visitas à sua mãe e as ordens gritadas ao seu elfo-doméstico começaria a duvidar que ainda sabia falar.

Um mês.

Quase trinta dias sem contato, verdadeiramente, humano. Isso o elevava ao status de ermitão solitário e bizarro. Abriu um sorriso quase doentio, achando graça em sua própria e ridícula situação.

Felizmente, Draco Malfoy tinha sempre um plano. Além da reconstrução da mansão havia outro projeto sendo preparado meticulosamente. Ninguém simplesmente ignora um Malfoy... Não com séculos de história. Não sendo pertencendo a uma das famílias mais tradicionais e respeitadas do mundo mágico.

Os Black e os Malfoy podiam ter se associado com o nome de Voldemort, o que não era bem visto nos tempos atuais, mas não iriam simplesmente desaparecer, abaixar a cabeça e ficarem quietos.

_Ele _não faria isso.

Seu nome seria respeitado outra vez. E se há uma maneira de fazer isso era com _festas_. Nada exemplificava o sentimento de "venham que eu não tenho medo" do que uma bela e enorme festa, esbanjando comida, bebida e diversão. Ah claro, haveria os rumores, as más línguas e outros comentários idiotas... Mas nada disso importava se tudo fosse _por trás_. Que falassem o que quisessem dele em suas costas, isso era comum desde que para todos os efeitos o temessem.

Após terminar a reforma de sua mansão o único motivo de Draco levantar todo o dia era para ir para o escritório de seu pai... Ou melhor, _seu _escritório, e cuidar dos preparativos da festa.

A lista de convidados era extensa mas o sucesso do baile dependeria apenas da confirmação da presença de certos convidados influentes. Principalmente Terence Higgs... Se aquele Ministro fajuto aparecesse então todos seus puxa-sacos e baba-ovos o seguiriam como boas ovelhas caindo na armadilha do lobo.

Sabia que Higgs pensaria duas vezes antes de recusar o convite, afinal Draco ainda era o motivo de sua vitória sob a Ordem. No entanto, caso isso não fosse suficiente para o gordo pomposo, ainda possuía uma carta na manga perfeita para certificar sua presença... Uma carta com cara de buldogue e uma sede por festas insaciável: Pansy. Ela encheria tanto seu marido idiota, Nott, a ir que eventualmente até o imbecil cederia.

E se havia algo que percebera desde sua chegada a Inglaterra, quase seis meses antes, era que onde Nott ia Higgs não estava longe. Seria a oportunidade perfeita de voltar à sociedade fechada dos puro-sangue e continuar a seguir os passos de... De seu pai. O que, por si só, era perturbador.

Não fora exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que se tornara um Comensal? Não fora para restaurar o orgulho dos Malfoy e colocar sua família de volta aos altos postos de confiança de Voldemort? E veja onde aquilo tudo havia o levado. Se trocasse "Voldemort" por "Ministério"... Qual era a diferença?

Balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos negativos e sentando-se na cadeira de seu pai, correção: _sua _cadeira. Abriu uma das gavetas e pegou exemplos de convites para a festa. Devia escolher um deles até o dia seguinte, se pretendia enviá-los todos à tempo do Natal.

Estava indeciso entre a cor preta ou verde. Era absolutamente vital que tudo fosse _perfeito_. Se recuperasse influência suficiente não só poderia mandar e desmandar no Ministério mas também teria a enorme satisfação de jogar na cara de todos aqueles que lhe deram as costas que Draco Malfoy não era um nome para se desdenhar.

Seu elfo-doméstico entrou na sala com cuidado, levitando uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Draco simplesmente indicou com a mão para que deixasse em cima da mesa e fosse embora. Sempre pulava aquela refeição, nunca com apetite suficiente para agüentar comer mais do que uma torrada solitária.

Seria o senso de humor irônico estúpido voltando à tona? Justamente agora que possuía sua herança e conforto de volta, sentia-se incapaz de usufruir de tudo?

Não. A verdade era outra... Draco estava se tornando, sem saber, obsessivo. Determinado a vencer inimigos invisíveis custe o que custar. Luxo, conforto e diversão eram coisas que lentamente perdiam o sentido, conforme percebia que elas não haviam tido sentido desde o começo. _Família_, amizade... Poder. Isso era o que sentia falta. Precisava de suporte... Seja que fosse em forma de uma amiga, uma mãe ou puro e simples controle de mais fracos. Uma missão, objetivo... Ideologia. Coisas que perdera assim que soube que era incapaz de matar e de suportar o abandono de seu pai.

Infelizmente Draco não sabia de nada disso, cegado pela cruzada puro-sangue e pela falta de contato com pessoas normais.

Percebia, no entanto, que sentia falta de seu velho eu. Um dos outros motivos, o mais secreto, de estar ansioso pela festa, quando algum tempo antes a idéia não lhe agradava, era exatamente a oportunidade de espalhar seus comentários sarcásticos, seu sorriso arrogante e provocações amigáveis pelo salão e de cabeça erguida. Não tinha oportunidade disso enclausurado na mansão vazia.

Não pela primeira vez pensou em Weasley... Imaginado como ela estava lidando com os franceses. Esperava que mal, assim quem sabe ela resolvesse voltar para a Inglaterra. Precisava de uma boa parceira de provocações.

O dia se arrastou, como de costume, sem maiores acontecimentos. Só notou a escuridão quando foi forçado a acender uma única vela perto de seus papéis para que pudesse continuar a lê-los.

Já passava da meia-noite quando o elfo-doméstico, Groger, entrou no escritório segurando um lampião, usado para andar pelos jardins depois que o sol se punha. Groger fez reverência respeitosamente e anunciou, surpreendendo Draco, algo inimaginável.

- Mestre Malfoy, o senhor tem visitas.

* * *

A lua nova no céu tornava aquela noite perigosamente mais escura que uma outra qualquer. Não havia nenhum som além alguns corvos e o farfalhar de folhas. Uma floresta rodeava ameaçadoramente a clareira à frente de um portão gigantesco e negro. Trepadeiras secas se entrelaçavam em suas grades e um "M" era formado no ferro bem no centro do portão. Havia pontas afiadas em cima que afirmavam que aquele era um lugar que devia ser respeitado.

Uma raposa espreitava entre as árvores da floresta próxima, procurando um rato ou outra presa fácil para sua refeição. Seu ar predatório se desfez e ela correu para dentro da segurança dos arbustos à dentro, assim que um _pop _lhe assustou.

Uma figura encapuzada apareceu como mágica, bem à frente do portão negro. Estendeu sua mão, levemente tocando a grade.

Outro _pop _ violento interrompeu a figura antes que pudesse tentar outro movimento. Outro encapuzado surgiu, mais alto e visivelmente mais agitado.

- _Gin_! Espera! – chamou uma das figuras, aproximando-se do portão também. Sua voz masculina era grave e preocupada.

A figura mais baixa se virou, sem mostrar surpresa com a aparição repentina de seu companheiro. Como se brevemente olhasse para o outro, voltou a se virar, fazendo um movimento para abrir o portão, mas seu braço foi rapidamente pego, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Gin – Gina – não faça isso!

Gina se soltou violentamente, sua voz finalmente se pronunciando, muito mais suave e calma que a de sua companhia.

- Ron, vá embora!

- Você precisa me escutar...

- Eu já escutei! Já tomei minha decisão._Vá embora_!

Bruscamente Gina tentou abrir o portão mas não houve sequer indicação que se abriria para ela.

- Olha onde ele vive! Não vai te deixar entrar! – gritou Ron, apontando para o borrão escuro que parecia ser uma mansão ao longe.

Mas antes que sua irmã pudesse responder um rangido assustou ambos, fazendo-os se afastar do enorme portão. Como um dragão acordando, ele se abriu devagar. Uma figura minúscula e corcunda surgiu da escuridão com um lampião espalhando uma luz esverdeada por seus rostos e capas. O elfo-doméstico fez uma reverência curta.

- O mestre os espera – disse, indicando para que o seguisse.

Determinada, Gina continuo seu caminho atrás do elfo, seu irmão em seus calcanhares.

A perseguição continuou pelo jardim banhado de escuridão mas o silêncio não continuou por muito tempo.

- Gina, você não pode fazer isso... Não pode confiar nele!

- Eu posso e confio!_ Tchau_, Ron! – respondeu irritada, acelerando o passo.

- Você está errada!

Outra vez Rony tentou segurá-la pelo braço, dessa vez para ser respondido com uma varinha apontada contra seu nariz longo.

- Me solte, Ron! – avisou, seu tom perigoso. – Não me faça te paralisar!

- Gina... Seu próprio irmão! Você não ousaria...

- Parece que você não me conhece! Rony, para onde mais eu poderia ir? – repetiu mais uma vez a mesma pergunta que já havia surgido antes mesmo de aparatarem até ali.

Resignado seu irmão não possuía uma resposta e depois de alguns momentos a largou. Continuaram seguindo o elfo-doméstico, que parara para observar a discussão sem sinais de interesse, apenas esperando que resolvessem logo suas diferenças.

A mansão se aproximava cada vez mais, todas suas janelas estavam apagadas e a entrada não era mais um amontoado de madeira e destroços mas sim rica e opulente, as portas da frente imponentemente altas e grossas. O elfo-doméstico se aproximou, colocando uma chave dourada e grande demais para seus dedos finos, dentro da fechadura prateada.

Com o portão, elas se abriram de forma majestosa, revelando um hall banhando em escuridão. As duas escadarias cumpridas haviam sido reconstruídas mantendo o mesmo estilo anterior, se a memória de Gina não falhava, apenas refletindo mais vigor.

- Mestre Malfoy os espera na sala de visitas – anunciou formalmente o elfo-doméstico. – Me acompanhem.

Atrás dela, Rony bufou, resmungando provavelmente algum xingamento. Seguiram por corredores mais escuros ainda até uma sala sóbria. Lá haviam sofás confortáveis, estantes com livros, um relógio grande e caro encostado em uma das paredes e uma lareira de pedra que estava acesa e tentando esquentar o ambiente gelado.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o elfo-doméstico corcunda fez outra referência e sumiu de vista, deixando os dois irmãos de pé e incomodados. Se ficassem sem fazer nada por mais alguns segundos Gina sabia que isso daria uma brecha para que Rony começasse a discutir com ela outra vez.

Descobriu sua cabeça, sentando no sofá que jazia mais perto da lareira. Seu irmão continuou de pé, braços cruzados e expressão revelando que estava pronto para azarar quem quer que fosse a qualquer sinal de perigo.

Gina olhou as chamas vermelhas, seus olhos castanhos as refletindo. Seus punhos estavam fechados em cima de seus joelhos e em seu rosto não havia lugar para nada além de determinação. De novo e de novo as imagens da madrugada anterior passaram em sua mente, arrependimento e culpa ainda não dissolvendo completamente.

"Por que, Harry? Por que você fez isso?" pensou amargamente. "Maldita síndrome de herói. Seu idiota!"

Alguém pigarreando perto da porta da sala lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Levantou o rosto, assim como Rony, olhando na direção do recém chegado.

Por um momento de susto Gina achou que olhava para Lucius Malfoy. Sentiu um frio na espinha quando percebeu que era Draco, o conhecimento não aliviando seu desconforto. Seus cabelos prateados estavam mais cumpridos do que se lembrava e presos em um rabo de cavalo que se assemelhava assustadoramente com seu pai. Suas vestes eram diferentes de tudo que havia visto ele usar desde Hogwarts.

No Egito usava a roupa roubada de um marinheiro trouxa... Na viagem à Inglaterra foi forçado a se disfarçar com uma peruca rosa-choque e uma capa roxa... Em Azkaban o uniforme de prisioneiro era rasgado, suado e sujo... Mesmo quando Gina havia lhe dado um soco em St. Mungos sua roupa não era tão sóbria e mórbida quanto aquela capa preta com detalhes prateados e tecido pesado.

A mudança não parava ali... Estava em sua estância também, no modo como andou pela sala, olhando para ela e ignorando o irmão parado no canto, com um ar de superioridade e irritação digno de seu pai. Por um breve momento Gina temeu que tivesse feito a escolha errada...

- Ora, ora... Quem resolveu bater em minha humilde casa – começou, sem qualquer sinal de sorriso em seus lábios. – Cansou da França?

O que havia acontecido com seu tom irritante mas amigável de um mês atrás?

- Draco, preciso de sua ajuda – disse, indo direto ao assunto.

O anfitrião frio apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mais uma vez se transformando em Lucius.

- Eu não dou esmola – respondeu, veneno transbordando em seu tom. – Vai ter que bater em outra mansão.

Não foram as palavras que a ofenderam... Mas sim o fato que estavam dirigidas a ela de forma tão ríspida e cruel. De repente a esperança de que quando chegasse à mansão tudo ficaria melhor foi estraçalhada sem piedade e Gina se viu perdida outra vez.

- Eu falei, Gina! Esse verme não merece confiança!

Finalmente Draco pareceu notar a presença do Weasley mais velho, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em sua face.

- Veio bancar o guarda-costas, Weasel? Que coisa mais tocante.

Rony avançou em cima dele mas Gina o impediu, gritando que parasse.

- Sai, Ron. Preciso falar com Malfoy sozinha.

- 'Tá brincando!

- Não. Já não basta você o quanto me atrapalhou para vir aqui? – exclamou, frustrada com a insistência de ele tratá-la como uma criança.

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha com essa cobra! – gritou, apontando para Draco.

O loiro riu baixo, divertindo-se com a briga. Gina lhe jogou um olhar furioso, que foi recebido com um sorriso genuíno que a fez perceber o teatro imaturo de Draco.

- Prometo que qualquer coisa eu grito – suplicou para o irmão. – Eu sei me cuidar, Ron! Me espere no hall.

- Tá certo. Tudo bem. Mas _qualquer _sinal de perigo eu vou explodir esse infeliz! – gritou, saindo da sala.

Assim que os passos largos dele não podiam ser mais ouvidos e os dois estavam finalmente sozinhos e em segurança, Gina colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Por que você tem que bancar um menino de 4 anos na frente dele?

- É divertido – confessou, sorrindo arrogantemente. – Ele é um imbecil.

- Ele é o _meu _irmão.

- Meus pêsames – continuou, aproximando-se dela. – Eu enganei você, não foi, Weasel? Confesse: por um momento você achou que eu ia te jogar na rua.

- E isso é motivo de orgulho para você? – respondeu, ríspida. Era assustador a forma como ele se tornara Lucius tão facilmente.

- Claro. Mentiras, enganações, trapaças... São minhas especialidades. Agora, Weasel, suplique por minha ajuda. Estou curioso em saber o que a namorada do Potty pode desejar... O cabeça de melão não está sendo suficiente para você?

À menção do nome de Harry, Gina sentiu uma pitada de tristeza e instintivamente desviou o olhar, encarando a lareira. Infelizmente o movimento não passou despercebido por Draco.

- O que o idiota fez agora?

Gina não sabia se conseguiria contar uma terceira vez o que tinha visto na madrugada anterior, então fez o que pôde para mudar de assunto.

- Eu preciso de um favor... Será que podia... Podia ficar aqui com você? – pronto, estava dito.

- Aqui? Comigo? – repetiu, confuso.

- Só por uns tempos... Só até a poeira baixar.

Agora que pensava melhor, a idéia era absurda... Não deveria ter vindo até lá... Morar com Draco? Na mansão _Malfoy_? Estava pirada!

- Weasel... Você está falando sério?

- Infelizmente...

- Você, uma _Weasley_, morando comigo na casa da minha família? Na casa dos _Malfoy_? – continuou repetindo, incrédulo.

Gina ficou vermelha nas orelhas, ofendida com o tom de escárnio na voz dele.

- Eu posso ser uma Weasley... Não ter dinheiro nem roupas caras... Ser _indigna _de colocar meus pés imundos aqui mas achei que...

- Não, Weasel. Só eu posso julgar quem é digno ou não da minha casa – respondeu, sério. – É _você _que me surpreende. O que foi tão terrível para te forçar a vir procurar ajuda _para mim_? Deve ter sido algo realmente grande para você aceitar a idéia de vir morar _com um Malfoy_.

Abriu a boca e fechou rapidamente, sentindo-se muito tola. Draco não estava a humilhando, na verdade era o oposto: ele próprio estava se diminuindo.

- Acho que você merece uma explicação, então – suspirou, tentando se redimir pelo erro anterior.

- Seria uma boa idéia.

Por onde começar? Tanta coisa havia acontecido em apenas um intervalo de um mês desde que se encontraram na frente de St. Mungos...

- Eu estava na França, como contei um mês atrás... E tudo estava mais ou menos quieto. O Ministério não ameaçou procurar fora da Inglaterra, Gabrielle não é tão irritante quanto Fleur e eu conheci Paris... Mas aí... Com o Natal tão próximo... Decidimos nos encontrar.

- Quem?

- Harry e eu.

Draco fez um som de nojo. Provavelmente odiando a noção de qualquer coisa romântica e açucarada entre Harry e ela.

- Ele estava na Bulgária desde que nos separamos... E achávamos que finalmente a Ordem estava esquecida. Acho que foi minha culpa, em parte, queria muito voltar para casa, estava com saudades...

- Erro número um – informou, interrompendo seu discurso. – Nunca se deixe levar pela saudades.

- Como se isso fosse simples – retrucou, irritada. Ainda era um assunto delicado.

- Eu consegui.

- Você não tinha nada...

- Do que sentir saudades? É... Dinheiro, família, conforto... Nenhuma criatura no universo sentiria falta dessas coisas – interrompeu outra vez, seu tom sarcástico.

- Mas você não tinha como voltar, tinha? Sabia que sua família estava... Com problemas. Sabia que não havia segurança aqui. Mas eu tenho A Toca.

Draco não respondeu e se arrependeu do que acabara de dizer, sabendo que era um assunto incomodativo para ele. Porém, seu rosto inexpressivo, tão diferente daquele distante no quarto de St. Mungos, a fez duvidar que suas palavras haviam o afetado. Foi obrigada a continuar e cortar o silêncio desconfortável sozinha.

- Eu errei, admito... Mas Harry concordou comigo e combinamos de voltar para a Inglaterra e nos encontrarmos em uma cidadezinha trouxa, perto d'A Toca. Isso foi ontem de manhã.

Fez uma pausa, fitando mais uma vez a lareira de pedra, punhos ainda fechados. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, não querendo mostrar o que sentia para Draco.

- De noite fui até o lugar marcado.

- Potter não apareceu – supôs, sempre pensando o pior do inimigo de escola.

- Ele veio – respondeu simplesmente. – Mas não tivemos tempo nem de trocar duas palavras e um grupo de...

Sentiu que Draco esperava, ansioso, para que terminasse a frase. Lembrou, sentindo calafrios, que ele ainda tinha a Marca Negra no braço esquerdo.

- Um grupo de bruxos mascarados apareceu do nada. Todos com suas varinhas apontando para nós... Não falaram. Não tentaram nos prender. Nada. Simplesmente nos atacaram imediatamente. Não tivemos chance. Quando eu acordei estávamos amarrados em um depósito antigo... Mas Harry tinha um plano, como sempre. Conseguimos escapar, tentando buscar ajuda em Ottery St. Catchpole, a vila trouxa. No meio da fuga, eles nos alcançaram. E...

Sua voz falhou.

- E Potter fez a coisa idiota de os distrair enquanto você escapava.

Gina sorriu levemente, agradecida por Draco ter dito por ela, diminuindo sua dor.

- O idiota simplesmente me empurrou num lago e gritou para os bruxos, correndo para longe de mim. Eles seguiram, claro... E quando eu consegui nadar de volta para a superfície tinham sumido. Mas não foi só isso... Na hora eu corri atrás deles, ainda achando que Harry conseguiria escapar de algum jeito. Quando o encontrei, estava desacordado e sendo levitado de volta para o depósito... Eles me viram, não tinha varinha e tive que correr. Nem sei como consegui chegar até a vila...

- Trágico. Mas o que tem a ver comigo?

Virou o rosto para encará-lo, sentida. Tentou ignorar o sentimento, buscando ser o mais indiferente o possível.

- Desde escapei, eles me encontraram duas vezes... Sabem quem eu sou. Onde moro, onde me escondo... Tudo. Arrombaram a loja dos gêmeos e quase me encurralaram em Hogsmeade. Não tenho onde me esconder.

- Por que não banca a Lovegood outra vez?

- Luna está aqui. Ela cuida de uma revista e não pode simplesmente parar de trabalhar de repente, as pessoas notariam.

- Então você acha... Não: você _tem certeza _que esses loucos não vão te procurar aqui?

- Você mesmo não acreditou, Draco... Uma Weasley morando com um Malfoy? Quem imaginaria uma coisa dessas?

- Ninguém – concordou e abriu um sorriso.

- Eu só preciso ficar aqui tempo o bastante para conseguir criar um plano para salvar Harry e descobrir quem são esse bruxos.

Draco não disse nada. Sabia que estava pedindo muito dele, não só impondo sua presença talvez incomodativa em sua casa mas também o envolvendo em algo que poderia ser perigoso. As chances de ele deixá-la se esconder ali eram... Mínimas.

* * *

- Groger! – chamou.

O elfo-doméstico surgiu em sua frente, como de costume se apresentando com uma reverência.

- Sim, mestre Malfoy?

- Acompanhe Weasley até o quarto dela.

Quase deixou escapar um sorriso satisfeito quando Weasel arregalou os olhos. Adorava pegá-la desprevenida, era até mais divertido do que provocá-la.

- Está falando sério?

- Mudou de idéia? A porta da frente é por ali – levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não... É que... – adorou o fato que ela estava ainda confusa. – Não imaginei...

- Onde estão suas malas? Não trouxe nada?

- Eu não esperava que...

- Melhor mandar seu irmão mula trazer... Não tenho nenhuma roupa que sirva – continuou, não dando tempo para que ela se recuperasse da surpresa. – Groger, por que ainda está parando aí?

Desculpando-se com outra reverência, o elfo-doméstico pediu que Weasley o seguisse. A ruiva levantou do sofá, indo atrás de Groger mas ainda olhando Draco com uma expressão dividida entre agradecimento e surpresa. Antes que saísse da sala, porém, voltou para perto dele. Seu rosto estava marcado por preocupação e noites em claro, como o seu próprio. Draco achou ridículo o fato que ela estava assim apenas por causa de Potty... Era incapaz de compreender como alguém como Weasley podia perder o sono por aquele imbecil. Como se o cabeça de abóbora já não tivesse se metido em confusão pior.

Por alguns segundos ela apenas fitou seu rosto e Draco estava prestes a insistir que andasse logo e seguisse Groger quando Gina o abraçou com força.

Seu coração deu um salto, acelerando e querendo pular para fora. Não retornou o aperto, seu corpo rígido e chocado com seu espaço pessoal sendo invadido de forma tão brusca e inesperada.

Finalmente Weasley o largou, um sorriso gigante, e irritantemente triunfante, em seu rosto.

- Eu também consigo pegar você de surpresa – riu, finalmente deixando a sala atrás do elfo-doméstico. – Obrigada.

Seus olhos arregalados seguiram a ruiva até que estivesse fora de sua vista. Ajeitou sua roupa amarrotada pelo abraço e por muito tempo encarou o fogo morrendo de sua lareira pensando se aceitar Weasley em sua casa havia sido uma boa idéia.

* * *

N/A: Yep... Essa fic ainda é centrada no Draco... Só que dessa vez é _D/G mesmo_. Espero que gostem! 


	2. A hóspede e o ausente

**Capítulo 2 – A hóspede e o ausente**

**

* * *

**

A Mansão Malfoy estava em completa paz, seus corredores silenciosos, suas salas vazias, suas janelas fechadas por cortinas, luzes apagadas e seus dois ocupantes aparentemente dormindo. Na verdade não era o que acontecia. O clima sereno não era sentido por Gina e Draco. Ambos sentiam dificuldade em fechar os olhos, mas por razões completamente diferentes.

Gina encarava a escuridão de seu novo quarto, incomodada com a situação e imagens do dia anterior vivas em sua mente, prontas para aparecer assim que seus olhos se rendessem ao cansaço. Era surreal, para começo de conversa, tudo que havia acontecido até lá. Do ataque inesperado ao, e principalmente, pedido que havia sido feito, e aceito, para Draco.

Mas, refletiu, depois que os dois haviam formado um tipo de vínculo um mês atrás não deveria se surpreender tanto. Afinal era amiga de um Malfoy, algo inédito em gerações e gerações das duas famílias. Imaginou que morando naquela mansão seria um tipo de teste para a amizade, frágil e estranha. Seria ali que Gina veria Draco não como um fugitivo, prisioneiro ou ferido, mas sim como estava em Hogwarts: de volta à sua posição de (na visão dele) superioridade. Se retornasse aos seus modos arrogantes e preconceituosos Gina sabia que teria dificuldades em agüentá-lo, mesmo depois de ver seu lado melhor e mais humano.

Isso, no entanto, era apenas o começo de suas preocupações. Havia Harry também. Será que estava bem? Quem eram aqueles bruxos? O que fariam com ele? Por que estavam atrás dele e, agora, dela?

Rony e Hermione prometeram que formariam um plano imediatamente, entrando em contato com todos os membros da Ordem que pudessem. A perda de seu líder acabou os unindo outra vez, Ministério ou não. Será que seus seqüestradores tinham noção disso?

Infelizmente Gina tinha quase certeza que nenhum deles deixaria que participasse de qualquer que fossem seus planos. "Muito perigoso" e o fato que ela parecia ser o alvo provavelmente seriam os argumentos. Não que isso fosse impedi-la de se intrometer, sempre arranjava um jeito e ninguém conseguiria convencê-la do contrário.

De repente a fresta debaixo da porta, que dava para o corredor, iluminou-se, quebrando a escuridão do chão do quarto. Gina quase tomou um susto ao ouvir também sons abafados de pés logo ao lado de sua porta. Segurou sua respiração, tensa por estar em um quarto desconhecido e ainda por cima que pertencia à família _Malfoy_.

Mas só podia ser Draco. Não havia mais nenhum humano ali e o som parecia de pés pesados, não de uma criatura leve como um elfo-doméstico. Por um momento Gina achou que ele bateria em sua porta mas a luz e os sons passaram, ficando distantes logo em seguida.

Ainda se manteve alerta por outros longos minutos, esperando que voltasse, mas desistiu da possibilidade, um pouco decepcionada.

Desde de o abraço, que Gina lembrava com orgulho de ter sido motivo para deixá-lo constrangido, não viu Draco. Não sabia se a estava evitando por enquanto ou simplesmente pretendia ignorá-la até que fosse seguro para sair da mansão. Talvez só queria dormir e de manhã tentaria manter algum tipo de civilidade, como bom anfitrião. Teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para descobrir.

Como será que Draco estava vivendo desde que se separaram em St. Mungos? Provavelmente estava rodeado novamente de seu círculo de famílias puro-sangue, sua mão na cintura de Pansy Parkinson (ou seria Pansy Nott?) e um bando de puxa-sacos o seguindo em alguma festa pomposa. Pelo menos os jornais tinham desistido de transformá-lo no novo "Harry Potter", no novo _herói _que tanto queriam para substituir o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, que agora se tornava uma inconveniência para os que estavam no poder.

Odiava política.

Por outro lado, lembrava da solidão dele em St. Mungos, pensando se uma roda de bruxos ricos e vazios realmente era o que Draco queria ou precisava. Talvez não soubesse ainda disso mas suspeitava que não era o caso. Se havia algo que Draco precisava agora era de amigos e família de verdade. Duvidava que encontraria isso em um elfo-doméstico corcunda e em uma mulher fútil que casou apenas por conveniência e dinheiro.

Mas quem era ela para saber como resolver problemas dele? Antes, pelo menos, teria que cuidar dos próprios.

Não bastava a culpa por ter marcado o encontro e depois de ser incapaz de salvá-lo, tinha que engolir o orgulho e se esconder quando o que queria mesmo era estar correndo pela Inglaterra, buscando Harry. Sabia que o mais lógico, o mais correto e o que Harry provavelmente queria que fizesse, era ficar na mansão em segurança até que uma saída para a situação aparecesse, mas era difícil permanecer quieta e passiva quando imaginava o que poderia estar passando.

Torcendo para que Rony e Hermione conjurassem uma solução rapidamente e rezando para que Harry estivesse bem, Gina finalmente cedeu ao sono e fechou os olhos.

No andar de baixo, no entanto, Draco não estava tendo a mesma sorte.

* * *

O fato que Weasley estava em um de seus quartos, dormindo calmamente em uma de suas camas caras e espaçosas, não estava o incomodando de forma alguma.

Não, nem um pouco. Tanto que estava de volta ao seu escritório, lendo sobre as novas taxas e sistemas de segurança em Gringotes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Exceto que o papel tinha sem querer pegado fogo porque estava perto demais da única vela flutuante que iluminava o cômodo.

Mas aquilo não teve relação alguma com a hóspede de cabelos ruivos longos e olhos castanhos que, por um acaso, pertencia à família mais odiada dos Malfoy, era a namorada de seu maior inimigo Harry Potter _e ainda por cima _supostamente sua... Amiga.

Amiga? Revirou os olhos, sozinho, apagando o fogo e recuperando o papel com sua varinha. "Amiga" era uma palavra forte demais. Inimiga menos odiada? Aliada?

Sua consciência, como sempre irritante e insistente, teve a ousadia de lembrá-lo das vezes em que gostou das provocações trocadas, dos salvamentos de ambos lados e do momento em St. Mungos que ela ouviu sua confissão mais secreta e o aceitou como "amigo" mesmo assim. Seu passado não estava esquecido por ela mas... Não era motivo para sua condenação imediata. Weasley, sabendo ou não, tinha lhe dado uma segunda chance. E, por isso, Draco faria vista grossa aos seus defeitos, suas ligações indignas e idéias sobre trouxas pelo menos até que sua maldita consciência parasse de fazê-lo sentir-se em dívida com ela. Quem sabe aquele favor_zinho_ serviria para isso.

Ainda se perguntava o que, em nome de Merlin, o havia possuído para aceitar escondê-la na mansão. Estava tão concentrado em surpreendê-la, uma forma de se mostrar superior e sempre um passo à frente dela intelectualmente, que não considerou os problemas que teria que enfrentar com uma hóspede tão... Diferente.

Não sabia como agir perto dela, para começo de conversa... Quando estavam juntos era fácil trocar provocações e passar longe de assuntos mais importantes, mas por quanto tempo suportariam a presença constante um do outro? Se começassem a falar sobre Voldemort, por exemplo (assunto que Weasley gostava de se intrometer), ou sobre trouxas e sangue-ruins, quem garantiria que não haveria azarações voando para todos os lados em questão de minutos? Draco avisara que, menos inimigos ou não, continuaria o mesmo de sempre, incluindo o pacote todo que era considerado ser preconceituoso, esnobe e arrogante.

Apesar de pensar uma ou duas vezes durante aquele mês solitário que seria divertido provocar Weasel outra vez, agora que possuía várias oportunidades estava tão acostumado com silêncio e com seus próprios pensamentos que tinha dúvidas se era capaz de agüentar a voz de gralha dela. Sua consciência outra vez lhe deu uma acotovelada atrevida, obrigando-o a não esquecer de o quanto aquela mesma voz fora sua salvação durante seus dias penosos da cela de Azkaban.

Sem contar que precisava aumentar sua tolerância à presença de outras pessoas se quisesse dar uma festa de sucesso.

O que o levava à terceira e preocupante questão: se pretendia voltar à ativa não poderia deixar que alguém descobrisse que uma Weasley estava em sua casa. Se os idiotas da Ordem não se apressassem e encontrassem (com sorte, morto) Potter era capaz de Weasley ainda estar lá no dia da festa, o que seria um desastre inimaginável.

Realmente, aceitá-la como hóspede não tinha sido muito inteligente. Precisava tomar cuidado no futuro com decisões perigosas como aquela.

Mesmo assim não se arrependia.

Desistindo de fingir que continuava lendo os relatórios sobre Gringotes, guardou os papéis na gaveta mais próxima, levantou da cadeira e, com a vela flutuante o seguindo, saiu do escritório à caminho deu seu quarto.

Passou na frente do quarto de Weasley outra vez, parando por um momento e resistindo à vontade de abrir a porta e observá-la dormindo em uma cama luxuosa. Apostava que a ruiva nunca tinha visto um quarto tão confortável e bonito em toda sua vida, estaria deslumbrada e impressionada. O momento terminou e seguiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não dormiu além de duas horas, como sempre. Era difícil acreditar que conseguia ainda continuar de pé depois de tanto tempo com tão pouco descanso. Uma semana atrás havia ido no hospital querendo saber se talvez a insônia constante era alguma doença ou seqüela de seus ferimentos mas o médico imbecil e de quinta-categoria receitou apenas uma poção para dormir, que falhou miseravelmente. Depois de duas vezes engolir aquela coisa de gosto de unha preta (não que Draco realmente _soubesse _o gosto de uma coisa dessas) e não conseguir efeito nenhum, nem se deu o trabalho de fazê-la de novo.

Continuou o resto da madrugada olhando para o teto de sua cama, tentando não pensar em Weasley e, ao invés, decidir se o convite preto passava melhor a idéia de nobreza que o verde...

* * *

Gina acordou com um susto e desorientada. Seus olhos imediatamente registraram um elfo-doméstico, expressão solene na cara e corcunda nas costas, parado ao lado de sua cama. Compreendendo enfim que estava no quarto de hóspede de uma mansão, sentou e se espreguiçou. Apesar da dificuldade inicial de cair no sono havia descansado bastante, o que era um milagre depois de dois dias terríveis.

- O café da manhã está servido – informou solenemente o elfo chamado Groger, fazendo uma reverência tão grande que seu nariz pontudo quase batia no chão.

Desacostumada em ser servida, Gina não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Resolveu assentir em agradecimento e Groger desaparatou logo em seguida. Justo naquele momento percebeu que não perguntou _onde _o café estava servido nem _como _chegar até ele. Teria que explorar a mansão um pouco, ao que parecia.

Levantou da cama, andando até as duas malas colocadas dentro do armário imponente ao lado. Tinha sorte que deixara tudo pronto antes de procurar Draco, não porque sabia que seu pedido seria aceito, mas pelo fato que era inevitável que teria que partir logo, independentemente de onde pretendia ir.

Pegou uma roupa qualquer, apenas tendo certeza que não era um par de calças _muito _velho ou uma blusa muito pequena, devido à falta de dinheiro para substituir as de quando era menor. Não se importava em usar coisas de segunda mão mas tinha intenção de pelo menos parecer mais sofisticada em seu primeiro dia naquela mansão enorme e luxuosa. Quem sabe para ganhar mais confiança e deixar de se sentir desmerecedora daquele lugar.

Relutantemente abriu a porta do quarto, um pé para fora no corredor intimidador. Olhou para os dois lados, como se pretendesse atravessar uma rua com tráfico intenso, e quando pareceu satisfeita pela falta de movimento saiu por completo. Tentando usar a lógica, concluiu que o café seria servido no outro andar e, assim, caminhou pelos corredores, tentando achar as escadas que desciam para o hall de entrada.

O lugar era surpreendentemente grande com corredores longos e cheios de quadros que, sem surpresa, olhavam feio para ela quando passava. Havia uma boa quantidade de quartos, talvez dez, e provavelmente outras salas também.

Mentalmente tomando nota do caminho até seu quarto, Gina achou finalmente a escadaria majestosa e desceu pelos degraus polidos, tomando cuidado para mão tocar muito em nada. Era difícil acreditar que apenas um mês atrás não havia nada ali a não ser destroços queimados e irreconhecíveis.

"Para que lado agora?" pensou, virando o rosto da esquerda para a direita, tentando se lembrar de alguma pista para escolher da direção certa. Resolveu tentar à sorte e foi pelo corredor da direita. Percebeu que havia feito uma boa escolha quando ouviu sons de talheres e panelas revelando que a cozinha estava próxima.

Encontrou Groger andando freneticamente de um lado para o outro, arrumando uma bandeja com um café da manhã completo. O elfo-doméstico parou imediatamente seu trabalho ao ver Gina entrando na cozinha, chocado com sua presença.

- O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? Não, não, não! – repetiu várias vezes, empurrando-a na altura dos joelhos para fora.

- Eu estou meio... Erm... Perdida. Não sei onde o café da manhã...

- Siga-me, senhorita!

Sem outra opção, Gina obedeceu, seguindo o elfo até uma sala comprida com janelas até o teto que iluminavam o cômodo inteiro com a luz do sol, em seu centro estava uma mesa longa com cinco lugares em cada lado e um em cada ponta. O café da manhã estava posto com uma incrível variedade de pães, frutas, bolos e sucos espalhada cuidadosamente, esperando para ser aproveitada. Era como se esperassem que houvesse vinte pessoas na mansão, não podia ser possível que aquela enorme quantidade alimentos era apenas para duas pessoas.

Groger estalou os dedos e uma das cadeiras da ponta foi para trás, dando espaço para que Gina sentasse. Ao fazê-lo notou o jardim bem cuidado do outro lado das janelas e concluiu que Draco tinha se mantido muito ocupado desde que partira da Inglaterra e ainda por cima que fizera um bom trabalho.

Com uma certa relutância se virou para a mesa e começou a considerar suas opções... Nem tinha idéia por onde começar, havia tanta coisa de aparência deliciosa que era impossível não salivar. Nem em Hogwarts vira um café da manhã tão completo, rico e _exagerado_. Pelo menos lá haviam centenas de alunos para justificar a quantidade grande, ali, no entanto, não fazia o menor sentido toda aquela comida.

Groger não perdeu tempo e começou a informá-la de tudo que havia a ser experimentado e Gina reparou que fazia isso com orgulho e gosto. Talvez o elfo-doméstico _se divertisse _em preparar uma refeição tão farta e essa era a verdadeira razão para tanto desperdício. Imaginou o que Hermione pensaria de uma coisa dessas e abriu um sorriso de divertimento para fechá-lo logo depois, a lembrança de Harry sendo carregado e inconsciente voltando depressa acabando com seu apetite.

Era tanta coisa para ser mostrada que Groger só parou de falar dez minutos depois, um sorriso deformado no rosto narigudo. Não querendo decepcioná-lo, Gina colocou café com leite na xícara em sua frente e timidamente cortou um pedaço de torta para começar seu café.

Assim que teve certeza que Gina estava acomodada e se servindo de torta de amoras, Groger fez uma reverência um pouco apressada e pretendia desaparecer de vista quando o chamou:

- Groger, espera... Será – começou, sem saber se devia perguntar ou não. - ...Talvez... Draco já acordou?

Os grandes olhos vidrados do elfo piscaram de uma forma que a lembrou estranhamente Luna.

- Mestre Malfoy está _sempre _acordado – disse simplesmente antes de desaparecer com um _crack _digno.

Gina fitou o lugar onde tinha acabado de sumir, confusa. Talvez o elfo-doméstico não tivesse entendido a pergunta dela... Ou ela quem não havia compreendido a resposta, que não fazia menor sentido naquele momento.

Na realidade queria saber, sem parecer muito intrometida, se Draco tomaria café com ela. Um pouco frustrada pela falha na comunicação com Groger, Gina continuou tomando seu café sem muita vontade.

Infelizmente a resposta para sua dúvida foi revelada não muito tempo depois quando era óbvio, depois do terceiro e _último _pedaço de torta, que Draco não tinha intenção alguma de aparecer.

* * *

A neve caía devagar, tocando de leve a janela do quarto e acumulando em seus cantos, o jardim e o mausoléu cobertos por um manto branco. As grandes cortinas verdes foram abertas em um movimento quase impaciente, seu tecido pesado empurrado para os lados, fazendo com que a luz do sol, sem calor mas forte, conseguisse entrar no quarto.

- Estou acordado – anunciou secamente sem nem mesmo pensar.

Seu elfo-doméstico, no entanto, não desapareceu imediatamente como sempre fazia, ao invés permaneceu parado ao lado da cama, esperando mais alguma ordem ou então querendo perguntar algo. Draco o ignorou, assim como ignorava luz do dia quase chegando em sua cama. Sentou-se e colocou uma de suas mãos na testa, tirando fios de cabelo rebeldes do rosto fino.

A noite anterior havia sido pior do que o costume... Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça que, tinha certeza, até a hora do almoço tomaria proporções gigantescas. Mandaria Groger preparar uma poção para isso, antes que quisesse perfurar o próprio crânio de tanta irritação.

Levantou da cama, já menos incomodado com a luz vinda da janela. De pés descalços andou pelo no chão frio e foi sem pressa até o banheiro. Sua rotina matinal não possuía nada de anormal ou intrigante.

Exceto que Groger resolveu juntar coragem e se pronunciar. Draco estava abrindo a porta do banheiro e preparando-se para encarar o infame espelho quando o elfo-doméstico o interrompeu.

- Mestre Malfoy, devo preparar o café da manhã?

Draco virou para a criatura, começando a ficar irritado com sua presença prolongada no quarto.

- Você já sabe que eu tomo meu café no escritório... Se não preparou o café da manhã ainda então é realmente um inútil!

Groger automaticamente fez uma reverência em forma de desculpas.

- Mestre Malfoy, pensei que talvez...

- Talvez o quê? – perguntou, irritado.

- Com a hóspede aqui...

Draco piscou duas vezes, considerando o peso das palavras do elfo-doméstico. "Ele está pensando na Weasley."

- Claro que você vai preparar o café da manhã para ela! – gritou, tentando esconder que tinha esquecido completamente que Weasley _se alimentava_. Nunca tinha considerado o fato que teria que cuidar dessas... Trivialidades.

- Sim, mestre Malfoy, como o senhor desejar – fez outra reverência. – O mestre talvez... Irá se juntar à ela?

Se Draco tivesse comendo algo teria se engasgado. Definitivamente. _Ele _tomando café com _ela_? Não. Seria estranho demais... Draco ultimamente não tomava café em primeiro lugar... E em segundo... Bem, ela era uma Weasley!

- Não. Traga uma bandeja com alguma coisa no escritório do... No meu escritório.

Groger tornou a reverenciar e desapareceu.

Ficou sem ação por um tempo considerável, sua mente finalmente percebendo as repercussões de sua decisão em abrigar Gina em sua mansão. Será que esperava ele lhe fizesse companhia? Que queria que falasse o quanto Potter era lindo, maravilhoso e provavelmente acabaria tudo bem? Um ombro amigo e toda aquela baboseira que idiotas da Grifinória gostavam?

Revirou os olhos, decidindo que não faria nada daquelas coisas idiotas. Não! Nem pensar! Não mudaria _sua _rotina por causa _dela_. Mesmo se sua consciência idiota lhe suplicava para pelo menos não ignorar Weasel _totalmente_. Mas o que sua consciência sabia, de qualquer jeito?

Abriu a porta do banheiro e fitou apenas um por um segundo seu reflexo no espelho, mais preocupado em imaginar Weasley comendo sozinha e aos prantos por Potty cabeça de abóbora, molhando toda a toalha de linho da sala de jantar.

Naquele momento esperava que Potter estivesse sendo torturado... Por um especialista em torturas chinesas daquelas que envolviam palitos pontudos debaixo das unhas, arranhões de lousas e sanguessugas africanas do tamanho do dedão do pé de Umbridge.

Com essa imagem satisfatória em sua mente desceu para seu escritório, evitando prontamente a sala de jantar e passando a manhã analisando os números das exportações de essência de murtlap, um negócio em que os Malfoy investiam há muito tempo.

* * *

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Depois de terminar seu café toda a mesa foi limpa magicamente, como se nunca tivesse oferecido aquele banquete, e agora não tinha a mínima idéia de como passar seu tempo.

Para não ficar sentada lá como uma idiota, e já que não tinha muita opção, voltou para seu quarto até que outra idéia lhe viesse à mente.

Nem Draco nem Groger apareceram e estava se sentindo um tanto abandonada. Eles esperavam que agisse como a dona da casa ou algo parecido? Não conhecia nada da mansão e a educação de seus pais não a deixava sair andando e entrando em qualquer sala de uma casa que não lhe pertencia. O que não era necessariamente verdade, porque Gina tinha tendência a ser se meter onde não era chamada, mas se tratava da mansão _Malfoy _e não a casa da vizinha trouxa.

Nem Grimmauld Place era tão intimidadora quanto aquele lugar. Se ao menos Draco resolvesse aparecer e lhe mostrar a mansão... Mas o idiota resolvera ignorá-la totalmente durante a manhã toda!

Estava _extremamente _irritada com ele e na primeira oportunidade mostraria isso para o arrogante imbecil!

Bufou, andando para perto da janela de seu quarto e olhando a paisagem sem interesse algum no que via. Estava frustrada com tanta coisa que era difícil saber por onde começar a reclamar.

Sabia que era irracional acreditar que Rony e Hermione já haviam formulado um plano para salvar Harry quando fazia apenas dois dias que tudo havia acontecido e mesmo assim tinha esperanças. O problema era que não tinham idéia de _quem _eram os bruxos que atacaram Harry e ela e nem a razão do ataque.

As máscaras que cobriam seus rostos não podiam ser relacionadas aos Comensais, podiam?

Sentiu um pequeno arrepio só de pensar na possibilidade que talvez... Mas não... Era impossível. Estavam todos em Azkaban, com exceção de Bellatrix (que estava morta) e... Draco.

"Confio nele... E isso não vai mudar agora", pensou, mesmo que uma ponta de dúvida insistisse em permanecer no fundo de sua mente. "Quem quer fossem aquelas pessoas estavam tentando se parecer com Comensais por alguma razão. E a prova disso é que não nos mataram, Comensais não perderiam a chance de se vingar de Harry."

Mas logo que pensou nisso veio lhe outra explicação, uma bem mais sinistra e preocupante. Talvez eles não matariam Harry _naquela hora_, não sem antes se vingarem, torturando-o...

Fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar nele sofrendo enquanto ela dormia em uma cama gigante na mansão de alguém que tanto odiava. O que não daria para descobrir se Harry estava bem! O que não faria para salvá-lo!

- Não adianta nada ficar aqui, sentindo pena de mim mesma! - murmurou sozinha e abrindo seus olhos. – Tenho que arranjar alguma coisa para fazer.

E foi o que fez. Saiu do quarto e resolveu que não ficaria dependente dos humores mimados de Draco Malfoy, exploraria a mansão por conta própria e seria culpa _dele _se encontrasse alguma sala secreta ou objeto de Magia das Trevas que explodisse metade da casa.

Não havia muita coisa que ver no andar de cima, onde basicamente só estavam os quartos e todas as portas estavam trancadas, então desceu as escadas. Notou pela primeira vez uma porta dupla grande entre as duas escadas principais e a abriu para encontrar um enorme salão oval com um teto enfeitiçado assim como o de Hogwarts, ou pelos algo próximo, porque o céu acima dela estava escuro e estrelado mas sabia que na realidade o de fora estava cinzento e ainda era de dia. Mas não era apenas isso: havia um lustre dourado gigante e extremamente luxuoso onde fadas dormiam como passarinhos empoleirados e quatro portas à sua volta. O chão era de mármore e refletia quase perfeitamente o teto, o que lhe deu uma sensação de estar flutuando. Em cada parede havia tochas apagadas que provavelmente enchiam o salão de luz quando houvesse necessidade.

Apesar de ser um salão lindo Gina não se sentiu confortável e imaginou que jamais gostaria de uma festa que fosse feita ali. Era muito grande, pomposo e arrogante para ela. Provavelmente sentiria como uma sereiana fora d'água.

Abriu uma das quatro portas e deu de cara com um corredor escuro (o que não foi muita novidade, todos os corredores eram assim naquela mansão), onde encontrou mais cômodos para explorar. O primeiro, para sua decepção, foi um armário vazio e cheio de teias de aranhas. O segundo e terceiro foram uma biblioteca e uma sala de leitura ligadas por uma porta. E a última porta do corredor a levou para outro que reconheceu como sendo o que dava para a cozinha, sala de jantar e conseqüentemente de volta ao hall de entrada.

Retornou ao salão de festas, usando-o como referência para não se perder, e escolheu outra porta, diretamente oposta à primeira. Para sua surpresa encontrou uma enorme varanda que dava para o jardim da parte de trás da mansão, estava frio e nevando então preferiu voltar para dentro, apesar da curiosidade de se aproximar de um mausoléu não muito longe dali.

A terceira porta se mostrou muito mais interessante que a primeira, devido à história recente de Gina. Encontrou, não muito para seu prazer, a porta que levava para o porão profundo onde havia sido presa por Bellatrix não há muito tempo atrás. Não demorou muito para achar a sala onde deixara Draco para trás, não se surpreendeu em seu estado rejuvenescido e nada parecido com as ruínas de madeira queimada que testemunhou na ocasião. Era uma pequena sala de estudos meio sombria mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante em um jeito estranho, talvez por existir ainda um certo toque feminino ou então pelo fato que os únicos quadros pendurados ali eram de paisagem bucólicas e quadros de flores.

Não ficou muito tempo observando o cômodo, no entanto, preferindo voltar à sua exploração do resto da casa. Finalmente encontrou Groger, limpando a tapeçaria empoeirada da sala de visitas onde na noite anterior Rony e ela esperaram por Draco. O elfo-doméstico não lhe deu atenção e continuou seu trabalho.

Aproveitando a única oportunidade de ter uma conversa em voz alta com alguém, Gina tentou falar com ele, perguntando sobre a mansão, sobre o tempo... Até mesmo sobre a tapeçaria sem graça de onde tirava poeira. Groger ainda sim não lhe dirigiu a palavra e sua paciência começou a se esvair, mas pelo menos não murmurava sozinho, como Kreacher.

Preferiu ir embora antes que gritasse com o elfo-doméstico e correr o risco de receber um berrador furioso de Hermione.

A manhã terminou com sua descoberta do salão de música, aquele em que pulou da janela com Harry e viu explodir e desaparecer. Se o salão de festas era presunçoso e imponente o de música era suave e gentil, como uma brisa em dia de verão. As janelas grandes que iam do teto ao chão o iluminavam de tal forma que mesmo a luz fraca do sol de inverno o deixava alegre.

O piano de cauda era o foco do aposento e apesar de Gina não conhecer nada de música a não ser As Esquisitonas e Celestina Warbeck ainda sim ficou com uma vontade incrível de tocá-lo. Chegou até a levantar a tampa e encarar as teclas brancas e pretas com uma curiosidade de menina de quatro anos.

Seu mau-humor dissipou-se ao bater em uma ou duas delas, sem fazer qualquer música mas se divertindo mesmo assim. Esquecendo, por um momento, que estava em uma casa bem diferente d'A Toca, Gina pegou sua varinha e enfeitiçou o piano para que tocasse o hino do Canhões de Chudley. Não deu muito certo e o resultado foi mais uma barulheira terrível do que uma música.

- Weasel! O que pensa que está fazendo?

* * *

**N/A:** Só avisando que essa fic é mais parada em termos de trama porque é basicamente só interação entre Draco e Gina... E provavelmente vai ser mais curta que Falsos Heróis. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Gente, quanta review! Assim eu fico mau acostumada, risos. AH! Quem viu Bela e a Fera lembre de onde os dois dançaram! É assim que eu imaginei o salão de festas da mansão Malfoy mas menos azul e mais escuro. E sorry se o passeio de Gina foi meio chato mas eu precisava apresentar a mansão para vocês, afinal é onde 90 da fic vai se passar ;P

**L.Malfoy: **Acho que a maior alegria de todos é que o Harry sumiu não é? Ah, não se preocupe eu vou cumprir uma promessa que fiz, risos. **Nada** de Harry.

**Mila: **Brigada! Que bom que gostou do final, achei que a maioria ficou desanimada com ele. Espero que goste da continuação também!

**estrelinha W.M: **Vou tentar ir rápido mas não vai dar para ser na mesma velocidade que os últimos capítulos de FH porque tenho faculdade agora e a inspiração não é tão abundante quanto era nas férias, sorry! Mas prometo não demorar meses para atualizar, risos.

**Dana: **Thanks! Que bom que você gostou :P A semelhança entre Draco e o pai não vai parar por aí, quero usar isso bastante na fic, risada maligna.

**miaka: **Hahahah... Sim é D/G agora... Espero que eu consiga escrever romance direito! P Thanks pela review!

**CT: **Bem, espero que você não se decepcione com essa fic :)

**Aline:** Brigada! Espero que continue gostando!

**Thaysa: **Muito obrigada pela sua review! Espero mesmo que continue gostando fic!

**Ronnie:**Hahhaa, pode se dizer que a essa fic é basicamente mais capítulos de FH hahaha, mas acho que não, é outro tema e outro gênero :P Thanks pela review!

**Pekena**: Thanks!

**Nat: **Que isso! Valeu por ler a fic! E deixar uma review!

**Jessica Chan:**Thanks! Espero que continue gostando!

**aleja malfoy**: Thanks! Que bom que você pensa assim! Eu tentei o máximo manter o Draco como nos livros porque é assim que gosto dele P Obrigada pela review!

**Guta**: Hahahahhaha, eu sei como você se sente P Eu tenho tendências de ser considerada cruel mesmo, hahahaha. Thanks pela review!

**Dark-bride: **Hahahahahahah! Nosssaaaa! Calma! Hahahahha Ahhh eu não entro muito no MSN e quando entro quase é bem de noite. Imagina, não penso que você é maníaca nãoooo! Ao contrário, você é muito legal:P Brigada pela review!

**Isadora: **Você não leu a outra? Nossa, risos, espero que não tenha ficado nada confuso. O nome da outra fanfic é Falsos Heróis. Thanks pela review!

**Pat: **Thanks! Sim vai ter bastante action D/G ou pelo menos esse é o plano! Thanks pela review!


	3. O piano e a bola de neve

**Capítulo 3 – O piano e a bola de neve**

**

* * *

**

Levando um susto tremendo Gina guardou a varinha, o que fez com que a tampa do piano batesse com violência e a "música" foi interrompida. Tentou parecer o mais inocente possível e olhou para a porta do salão de música.

Draco estava de braços cruzados, encarando Gina como se fosse algum tipo de bicho do mato sem cabeça e ainda por cima com uma sobrancelha levantada de um modo tão parecido com o pai que a irritou profundamente.

- O que disse? – tentou disfarçar o susto.

- Perguntei se você tem idéia do que está fazendo.

- Eu estava... Olhando o salão de música. Ficou bonito.

- Não, você estava tocando meu piano.

- Isso também – admitiu em tom desafiador. Estava ainda irritada com a ausência dele. – Algum problema?

- Se não sabe tocar, não _toque_. Mas principalmente não se atreva a tocar o hino desse timeco de perdedores no _meu _piano. É um insulto – empinou o nariz.

Mas sua voz possuía um leve toque de divertimento com a tentativa sofrível de música e se fosse qualquer outro dia e em outra circunstância seria o início de mais uma troca amigável de provocações. No entanto Gina não se esqueceu da ausência dele durante o café e estava ansiosa em lembrá-lo também.

- Insulto é você me ignorar o dia inteiro! – gritou, contente em aliviar sua frustração em alguém.

Draco não conseguiu esconder a surpresa pela reação violenta dela mas teve sucesso em se recuperar com velocidade considerável.

- Esperava o quê? Só por que resolvi ser caridoso, Weasel, não pode realmente achar que eu fosse conviver perto de você? Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ver sua cara.

Naquele momento seu desejo mais ardente era jogar uma azaração bem violenta naquele fuinha imbecil mas, estranhamente... Perdeu a vontade em seguida e um suspiro cansado lhe escapou.

Marchou para fora do salão de música determinada e com cuidado para bater forte seu ombro contra o de Malfoy na saída. Estava cansada das charadas dele.

* * *

Estava decepcionado. Esperava um confronto, briga... Até mesmo um tapa. Ao invés conseguiu uma dor terrível no ombro e nenhum divertimento. 

Como tinha saído perdendo daquele encontro? Não estava em seus planos.

Quando ouviu o som do piano de seu escritório imediatamente levantou da cadeira e marchou até o salão de música, não sabendo exatamente como se sentir... Se ficava furioso com o atrevimento de Weasley ou intrigado com a atitude. Mas ao chegar no salão escolheu o divertimento. A tentativa ridícula dela de tocar o piano era incrivelmente engraçada e foi impossível resistir a uma provocação.

O que não esperava era o modo como sua interrupção foi recebida por Weasel. Podia-se até argumentar que _devia_ ter dado alguma atenção para ela mas a revolta e autoridade no tom de sua voz o irritou e, como sempre, Draco optou por insultá-la. Afinal não tinha obrigação de agüentar nenhuma criatura mal agradecida em sua própria casa, muito menos uma Weasley.

Até lá, sem problemas. Sem surpresas.

A decepção estava em Weasley não revidar e apenas sair de sua vista, ignorando seu insulto totalmente! Depois de alguns meses juntos ela já deveria saber que uma das coisas que mais o incomodava era ser ignorado!

A solução para seu problema ficou clara assim que parou de massagear seu ombro esquerdo. Segundos depois da fuga de Weasley, Draco estava em seu encalço e sua decepção deu lugar à raiva.

O cabelo ruivo dela balançava como uma labareda de fogo em um incêndio enquanto andava apressada pelo corredor, não prestando atenção por onde passava. Draco teve que resistir para não gritar quando ela quase derrubou um vaso raro ao bater em uma mesa em seu caminho. A idiota não sabia que aquilo custava mais do que o buraco inteiro que chamava de casa?

Apressou o passo quando alguns quadros gritaram acusações e ameaças de deserdá-lo se deixasse Weasley escapar e finalmente a pegou pelo braço um pouco mais brusco do que pretendia. Forçou a garota a virar e lhe encarar. Alguns fios de cabelo se soltaram de seu rabo de cavalo e caíram sob seu rosto, combinando com sua aparência irritada.

- E onde você pensa que vai, Weasel? Eu não terminei de falar.

A expressão em seu rosto cheio de sardas era equivalente, de um modo muito distorcido, a de sua mãe quando seu pai dizia algo de errado e que provavelmente lhe renderia uma noite em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Draco quase sacudiu a cabeça, querendo se livrar da comparação alarmante. Não era hora para aquilo.

- Estou aliviando_ vossa alteza_ da minha presença – sibilou. – O que mais poderia ser?

- Deixe de drama. É patético. Você age como se esperasse coisa diferente. Eu avisei, Weasel, não mudei e nem pretendo.

A ruiva o estudou por um momento antes de tentar se soltar.

- Você já me falou isso várias e _várias _vezes. Eu já sei. Agora me largue. Eu _também _tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que encarar sua cara de doente.

- Como o quê? Chorar pelo Potter?

Aquilo obviamente foi passar dos limites porque Weasley conseguiu juntar força suficiente para se livrar dele e continuar andando rápido pelo corredor.

O que aconteceu com a decisão de ignorar a presença dela? Aparentemente tinha sido esquecida, Draco não pensou duas vezes em continuar a perseguindo. E não era apenas a decisão que havia sido deixada de lado, também não entendia exatamente o que pretendia em continuar discutindo com Weasley.

_Não _havia sido sua intenção inicial insultá-la "de verdade" no salão de música mas ela havia _praticamente _o obrigado! E agora também não estava nada contente com o fato que ela queria fugir dele. A idéia de ela sentir repulsa dele era... Muito incomodativa. O que não significava que pediria desculpas pelos comentários maldosos apesar de ao mesmo tempo querer voltar no tempo quando os dois estavam em termos amistosos.

Sabia que aquele dia não seria bom, quebrar rotina era sempre uma péssima idéia e a dor de cabeça só estava aumentando.

- Weasley... Dá para parar de correr um pouco? – gritou, não gostava de gastar tanta energia. – Você está agindo que nem uma crianças de quatro anos.

De certo modo seu comentário surtiu efeito, ela se virou por um momento, soltando uma risada seca.

- Olha quem fala! É você quem está morrendo de medo de mim!

- Medo? MEDO? – repetiu atônito com a acusação.

_Medo?_ Do que aquela louca sardenta estava falando? Draco não tinha medo de uma menininha esquelética!

Quase podia sentir o gosto do ódio ao pensar que talvez Weasley estivesse usando sua confissão no quarto de St. Mungos para insultá-lo.

- É! Isso mesmo! Você está tremendo nas bases porque não sabe como agir. Orgulhoso e medroso demais para falar comigo!

- Eu estou falando com você _agora_, Weasel! – gritou, uma vontade gigante de lançar uma azaração naquele rostinho estúpido.

- Porque só consegue coragem para me insultar!

- Sua teoria imbecil tem só uma falha, infeliz! Eu _não _fui atrás de você no salão para insultar sua falta de capacidade mental! Eu ia, pasme, até convidá-la para almoçar comigo!

"Ha! E agora, Weasel? Como é o gosto da derrota?", pensou, satisfeito ao vê-la abrir e fechar a boca como um salmão tentando respirar uma última vez preso em uma rede de pescador. Era uma mentira, claro... Nem tinha passado por sua cabeça almoçar junto com Weasley mas ela não precisava saber disso, não é mesmo? O importante era ganhar dela a qualquer custo e prová-la errada.

- Amasso comeu sua língua agora? – sorriu arrogante, saboreando sua vitória.

- Isso não muda o fato que você me ignorou a manhã toda e _ainda _por cima agiu como um idiota!

- E você é um anjo? – comentou, aproveitando cada momento da derrota dela.

- Em comparação com você: sou _sim_.

- É, mas sou _eu _quem estou certo. Quem me atacou primeiro foi _você _e ainda por cima nem me deu chance de explicar.

Podia ver que Weasley estava tentando achar algum argumento para retrucar mas após alguns segundos sem sucesso bufou e desistiu. Draco entendeu isso como um sinal de que ela não voltaria a sair correndo e a largou.

- Está bem. Pode começar a se explicar. Por que não desceu para tomar café comigo? E não me venha com insultos!

- Não existe nenhuma regra sobre ser obrigado a tomar café.

- É questão de _educação_. Eu não conheço nada da casa e você espera que eu fiquei andando sozinha por aí?

- Mas era exatamente o que você estava fazendo! – retrucou, indignado. – Weasley, você estava tocando um piano que vale mais que a conta bancária de todos os seus parentes juntos. Claramente, não precisou de mim para bisbilhotar.

- Eu não ficaria parada sem fazer nada! Não acha que ficaria enclausurada no quarto só porque _você _não resolveu ser um bom anfitrião! Além do mais, ainda não respondeu porque não...

- Já sei! Não precisa repetir, Weasel! Não tomei café com você porque eu _não_ tomo café. Ponto final. Não teve nada a ver com a sua presença – disse com sua melhor cara de blefe. Afinal, era apenas meia-verdade.

Não a parecia ter convencido totalmente mas foi o bastante para que deixasse o assunto quieto finalmente. Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar os fios soltos do rosto e se endireitar com mais dignidade.

Agora que a discussão havia terminado silêncio tomou seu lugar. Nenhum dos dois sabia como se comportar ou o que fazer em seguida. A melhor alternativa que lhe veio à cabeça foi oficializar o convite para almoçarem juntos e assim terminar com as hostilidades definitivamente. Não seria um sacrifício _tão grande _estar na mesma sala que ela por uma hora...

- Podemos almoçar agora?

Ainda com certa desconfiança no rosto, Weasley assentiu. Draco tentou abrir um sorriso amigável mas acabou parecendo mais arrogante ainda.

* * *

Se achava que as coisas melhorariam entre eles durante a refeição logo percebeu que não seria o caso. Já no momento que sentaram à mesa era possível ver isso. 

Draco entrou primeiro na sala de jantar e ofereceu educadamente a cadeira da ponta para Gina mas o gesto, deduziu, serviu apenas para garantir uma distância grande entre os dois pois ele sentou no outro lado da mesa longa tão longe que se quisessem conversar precisariam falar com uma voz mais alta que o normal. Sinal que Draco estava planejando evitá-la e ao mesmo tempo fingir que não.

A chegada de Groger também não serviu para ajudar em nada, o elfo-doméstico repetiu a apresentação animada dos pratos como fizera no café e partiu logo em seguida. A entrada era uma sopa sem gosto que Gina tomou sem animação, mais preocupada com a concentração exagerada de Draco em encarar sua colher ao mergulhá-la na tigela.

O prato principal não trouxe nenhuma melhora e decidiu que se queria ouvir alguma coisa além do som de talheres precisaria tomar a iniciativa.

- Eu não estava mentindo, sabe... O salão de música ficou bonito.

- E o que você entende disso, Weasley? Por acaso já decorou algum lugar? – desconsiderou o comentário, enquanto cortava metodicamente um pedaço de filé.

- Só estava fazendo um elogio – respondeu, áspera.

- Não preciso de um.

Silêncio decaiu outra vez. Perdera a vontade de tentar conversar com ele. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado? Uma hora agia com frieza, outra estava de volta a um tom amigável, depois virava um trasgo... Será que Draco tinha algum distúrbio de personalidade ou algo do tipo?

O almoço não gerou nenhum outro acontecimento e, tirando o fato que Draco quase não tocou em sua comida, Gina não notou mais nada. No entanto, quando a mesa foi limpa e tudo desapareceu, resolveu que não perderia a oportunidade.

- Custava você me mostrar a mansão? – disse, não dando tempo de Draco se levantar da mesa.

- Pra quê? Aposto que você já explorou tudo. Groger me disse que passou a manhã inteira passeando onde não devia.

- Se você tivesse me mostrando alguma coisa saberia onde não podia entrar.

- O que só aumentaria sua curiosidade – notou Draco, triunfante.

- Talvez – sorriu, um pouco incomodada. – Mas isso não importa. Eu respeito a sua privacidade.

- Mas exige que eu fique carregando você de um lado para o outro.

- Só me fale sobre o lugar! Não pode ser um sacrifício tão grande assim!

Draco revirou os olhos, levantando da mesa.

- Não entre no meu escritório. Não entre no meu quarto. Não vá explorar o jardim de trás e _definitivamente _não chegue perto do mausoléu. Pronto.

- Mas isso não é me...

- Ah... Não toque em nada caro... Não quebre nada. Não vá ler nenhum livro de conteúdo "duvidoso", não mexa em nada potencialmente perigoso, você não sabe lidar com artes das trevas mesmo então provavelmente acabaria sem algum membro... Não fale com os quadros, eles não gostam de traidores de sangue. Não suba no sótão, não chegue perto do porão. Não tente achar passagens secretas, se achar, não as use.

- Só isso? – perguntou sarcasticamente, sobrancelha levantada.

- Basicamente.

- Eu posso respirar?

- Deixe eu ver... Hmm... – fingiu pensar no assunto. - ... Se você _tem _que respirar, fazer o quê.

- Posso tocar piano?

- Você não _sabe _tocar piano.

- E daí? Posso tentar, não posso?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Esqueceu da regra "não toque em nada caro"?

- Impossível. Tudo nessa casa é caro! Resolvi ignorar essa regra.

- Regras não podem ser ignoradas.

- Regras _idiotas _têm que ser.

- Não, Weasley. Deixe o piano em paz. Longe das suas mãos ineptas.

- Aposto que você também não sabe tocar! – acusou, ansiosa para irritá-lo. – É só mais uma coisa material idiota para você fingir que ainda é importante! Que sua família ainda está viva!

Sabia no instante que terminara de falar que passara dos limites da paciência dele. Não tinha certeza da onde viera uma acusação tão forte mas no momento era claro para Gina que Draco havia merecido. Era impossível entender mas assim que os dois estavam na mesma sala parecia vital que atacassem um ao outro... Antes Gina achava que já tinham passado daquela fase, infelizmente parecia que estava errada.

Em resposta à sua acusação, Draco levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e foi embora, mais uma vez a deixando sozinha, sem olhar para trás.

Gina soltou um suspiro, sentindo que não seria a última vez que isso aconteceria. Algum deles precisava ser o adulto ali... Se quisessem sobreviver. Por que algo lhe dizia que teria que ser ela?

Apoiou o queixo na mão, cotovelo em cima da mesa, tentando decifrar exatamente o que havia se passado lá. Depois de analisar tudo que tinha acontecido chegou a conclusão triste que grande parte da culpa estava em seus ombros.

Verdade que Draco a ignorara mas quando ele apareceu para, ao que parecia, corrigir seu erro, havia estragado tudo, só se importando em jogar sua raiva e frustração em cima dele. Boa parte daquilo vinha do fato de ter passado a manhã toda sozinha mas em sua maioria a causa era outra, relacionada a Harry.

Draco, sendo como era, não deu o braço a torcer e a insultou... Para depois correr atrás dela tentando _se desculpar_, do jeito estranho que só ele conseguia. E o que fazia? Fazia questão de feri-lo por apenas acatar, outra vez do seu jeito único, o pedido dela.

O mínimo que podia tentar fazer era se desculpar. Agora o problema era achá-lo.

* * *

Não estava com raiva... Estava além da raiva. Raiva era muito ameno para descrever o ódio cego que sentia. Se não fosse Azkaban... Não fosse o Egito... Se não fosse o maldito sanduíche de mortadela... Teria pegado sua varinha e duvidava que lançaria apenas uma azaração. 

Weasel tinha muita cara de pau de falar tudo aquilo em sua própria casa! Quando deixou que se escondesse lá por nada! Quem era ela para cobrar algo dele? O que achava que era para insultá-lo daquela forma! Só por que salvara a vida dele uma ou duas vezes não significava que eram iguais!

Draco nem reparou que marchava pelos corredores, quase chutando qualquer coisa que encontrava pela frente. Não notou para onde ia, só via vermelho em sua frente. Por pouco sua mão não pegava a varinha no bolso. Se estivesse pensando claramente teria escolhido refúgio em seu escritório mas ao invés disso só parou de andar ao abrir a porta da frente e sentir o vento gelado em seu rosto.

Foi praticamente um balde de água fria que serviu para acordá-lo. Percebeu que estava respirando rápido, que a dor de cabeça triplicara, seu cabelo longe da perfeição que buscava e sentia-se, sem rodeios, uma bosta de dragão.

_Maldita _Weasel ingrata!

Bateu a porta da frente com força e tão grande foi o impacto que neve acumulada caiu perto dele. Outro sinal para que se controlasse. Infelizmente não estava funcionando.

Era tão fácil... Tão simples... Bastava expulsá-la da mansão. Apenas jogá-la na rua e aos cuidados dos lunáticos que estava atrás de Potty. Não podia ser menos complicado... E, no entanto, praticamente impossível de ser feito. Fosse as acusações do irmão idiota dela, fosse as próprias da madame... De qualquer jeito Weasel só sairia depois que fosse provada errada. Mas isso não seria possível se deixasse que as palavras da criatura o afetassem. Precisava ser calculista e indiferente.

Essa resolução o acalmou e finalmente registrou o frio e a neve caindo à sua volta. Com sua varinha conjurou um casaco mais quente e luvas, ainda não tinha vontade entrar na mansão e uma caminhada pelos jardins talvez melhorasse sua dor de cabeça.

Nem deu dois passos completos e a porta atrás de si foi aberta e o objeto de seu ódio surgiu, vestida em um casaco longo e amarelo extremamente velho e batido e luvas que não haviam se rasgado ainda por um milagre. Draco escolheu ignorá-la totalmente e seguiu em frente.

Não para sua surpresa, mas para sua decepção, Weasel o seguiu. Por algum ato misericordioso, manteve sua boca grande fechada... Claro que não existia misericórdia para Draco e o silêncio durou pouco.

Andavam na neve devagar e a situação se tornou consideravelmente ridícula. Para onde ia Weasel o seguia. Se parava repentinamente, virava para outra direção ou aumentava a velocidade de seu passo, ela fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. E isso estava dando em seus nervos. Quando o limite de sua paciência foi atingido, parou e a encarou, sua expressão mostrando claramente seu desgosto pelo o que viria a seguir.

Ela interpretou a ação como uma aceitação do inevitável por parte dele e não perdeu a oportunidade. Draco se preparou para um novo ataque.

- Olha, começamos com o pé esquerdo, não foi? Eu falei coisas que não devia... E você também. Mas agora não importa mais... Por que não começamos do zero outra vez? Que acha?

Sorrindo, ofereceu sua mão para que Draco a apertasse assim como fez um mês atrás em St. Mungos. No entanto, as circunstâncias eram outras, não havia sido ofendido em sua própria casa e a opinião de Weasley não o afetava tanto quanto agora. Portanto, precisaria fazer melhor.

Quando percebeu que ele não aceitaria o gesto de pazes colocou a mão de volta dentro do casaco grosso e tirou o sorriso do rosto imediatamente.

- Que seja! Se você quer continuar agindo como um babaca fique à vontade – gritou, frustração em sua face vermelha de frio. Em um movimento rápido deu-lhe as costas e seguiu de volta para a mansão.

Draco olhou seu progresso por alguns segundos antes de também se virar para a direção oposta com a intenção de aumentar a distância entre eles. Mal havia feito isso e foi atingindo no pescoço por algo gelado e úmido. Assustado, girou e colocou a mão no local, assim que fez isso entendeu o que havia se passado e o susto deu lugar à raiva.

Weasel tinha tido a audácia de jogar uma bola de neve nele!

- Isso é por ser um idiota! – a insolente gritou, outra bola pronta em sua mão direita.

Ódio correndo da cabeça aos pés, Draco pegou sua varinha do bolso, apontando decidido contra ela.

- Nem ouse fazer isso de novo, Weasel! Ou vai se arrepender! Vou...

Foi interrompido por outro ataque, dessa vez o alvo foi o topo de sua cabeça. Weasley soltou uma gargalhada maligna mas Draco imediatamente, com um balanço de sua varinha juntou um monte de neve em uma esfera ameaçadora, lançando com ferocidade contra à ruiva, atingindo-a bem no rosto sardento.

Aquilo era só o começo... De repente estavam em uma batalha de bolas de neve e não era daquelas que amigos fazem para se divertir na véspera de Natal, tratava-se de uma feroz disputa.

Lançavam várias bolas de vários tamanhos um contra o outro em uma guerra digna de duas crianças mas com a ferocidade de dois adultos determinados em vencer, não importando o que custasse. Usavam suas varinhas para formar sua artilharia e jogá-la certeiramente, desviando quando podiam mas nunca buscando refúgio atrás de árvores ou arbustos próximos... Não estavam planejando nada... Sequer pensaram na razão de não usar suas varinhas para lançar azarações ao invés de bolas... A única coisa em suas mentes era atingir o outro certeiramente e com uma bola bem grande e gelada.

Finalmente o momento decisivo para encerrar aquela batalha chegou: depois de ser atingido por o que podia ser considerado um tijolo de neve, Draco teve a idéia esplêndida de formar _várias _bolas grandes de neve ao mesmo tempo e fez isso em um piscar de olhos, lançando dez ao mesmo tempo contra a garota, não lhe dando tempo de reação. Viu, com grande satisfação, sua queda de traseiro na neve.

Abriu um sorriso de vitória, cruzando os braços em desafio. Seu ataque tinha terminado com aquela idiotice e com ele vencedor.

Mesmo assim, Weasley conseguiu surpreendê-lo outra vez e ao invés de ficar irritada, no mínimo, fez algo extremamente desconfortável: começou a chorar. Depois de ser atingido por o equivalente de uma pequena montanha de neve, estar todo molhado, sujo e cansado... A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi encará-la, incrédulo.

Enquanto isso ela se deixou cair de costas no chão coberto de neve, colocando suas mãos no rosto e soluçando sem parar.

Draco engoliu seco, sem saber como agir. Não esperava _aquilo_ de Weasley. Era muito incomodativo ver alguém mostrando tanta... Emoção na frente dele... _Principalmente _quando essa pessoa estava chorando e ele era a razão. O que devia fazer?

- Weasel... Saí dessa – tentou, incerto.

Aquilo só rendeu soluços mais violentos ainda e Draco torceu o nariz, odiando a situação embaraçosa e sentimental. Relutantemente aproximou-se da garota, mesmo sem entender o que pretendia com isso.

Após alguns segundos de dúvida inclinou-se para frente, querendo retirar as mãos dela de seu rosto e mandá-la levantar, porém ao fazer isso Weasley agarrou seu braço e o puxou para baixo, pegando-o totalmente despreparado. Bateram testas e Draco caiu ao seu lado, o nariz pontudo afundado na neve.

Enquanto isso, ela gargalhava com gosto.

- E isso é o resultado de crescer com Fred e George! – riu. – Uma pena que você não possa ver sua cara...

Muito irritado, virou-se e encarou Weasley, de pé e sorrindo, orgulhosa com seu truque estúpido. Draco precisava dar o troco imediatamente. Só precisava pensar em _como _faria isso, e no momento estava difícil fazer um plano maquiavélico com o nariz congelado e seu cabelo solto e vestes ensopadas.

- Venha, eu te ajudo – sorriu Weasel, oferecendo sua mão para ele.

Olhou para sua oferta com desconfiança e ela notou.

- Sem truques, palavra de uma ex-aluna da Grifinória.

Draco soltou uma risada de escárnio e ignorou a oferta, levantando-se sozinho com dificuldade. Ainda estava muito irritado e Weasley, é claro, percebeu.

- Não seja um mal perdedor.

- Você _roubou_! – retrucou, revoltado. – Quem ganhou foi eu!

- E jogar dez bolas de neve ao mesmo tempo não é roubar? – riu.

- Agora você é a rainha das regras da guerra de neve? – levantou a sobrancelha.

- Esqueceram de te avisar? Sou a campeã, a mestra. Ninguém me vence.

- Acabei de fazer isso.

- Sonhar é bom... Mas sabe o melhor? Você está horrível – gargalhou notando sua aparência desarrumada e muito distante daquela que a recebeu na noite anterior. – Mais do que o normal, digo.

Ajeitou sua postura, tentando salvar alguma dignidade, o que apenas rendeu um sorriso maior dela.

- Você também não está lá a coisa mais linda do mundo, Weasel... Mas isso é sempre – comentou, também observando os cabelos ruivos despenteados, nariz arrebitado e orelhas vermelhas com o frio. Sem falar das roupas amarrotadas e sujas de neve derretida.

- Ótimo. Somos dois feios, uma coisa em comum finalmente!

Estava surpreso com o bom humor dela mas mais ainda estava confuso com o fato que o dela melhorou o _dele_. De repente não estava tão enfurecido... Na verdade, _quase _podia esquecer a razão da guerra de bolas de neve. _Quase _não estava tão mais preocupado com a presença de Weasley em sua casa. Na verdade...

Seu raciocínio foi cortado por um espirro controlado, Weasley também espirrou logo em seguida, mais violentamente.

- Acho melhor sair do frio – comentou enquanto ajeitava o gorro laranja horrível que _não _combinava com o casaco amarelo que vestia mas estava de acordo com seu péssimo gosto.

- Surpresa, surpresa... Você fala alguma coisa que presta!

- Ah, não... A surpresa maior, Draco, é que você admitiu isso!

Weasel riu, ele bufou. E assim andaram de volta para a mansão, neve umedecendo seus sapatos, cabelos molhados e desarrumados, narizes vermelhos, rostos gelados mas... Finalmente confortáveis.

Weasley tinha um sorriso genuíno no rosto e Draco, apesar de não expressar em seu exterior e provavelmente não admitir a si mesmo, estava se sentindo melhor do que sentia há um bom tempo.

Talvez... Talvez a presença dela fosse algo bom.

* * *

**N/A:** Promessa é dívida! Um capítulo só com D/G action! Ahh... Sobre os comentários de Gina ("Somos dois feios"), hahhaha... Só antecipando... Gina, nos livros, não é descrita como feia... Já Draco... Deve ser uma questão de gosto... Se você gosta de narizes pontudos e rostos finos... Mas voltando ao assunto: não, Gina não é feia, Draco só não acha ela bonita por puro preconceito contra Weasleys. Beleza (e sua falta), pelo que reparo algumas vezes, está nos olhos de quem vê (ou de quem não quer admitir, no caso dele, hahaha). Eu sei, deve ter alguém pensando "ih clichê da guerra de bolas de neve" mas reparem que Draco _não _cai em cima de Gina, o que é básico nessas cenas, hehehe.

* * *

**FANARTS E CAPAS DA FIC**

Quem quiser ver fanarts e capas dessa fic e de Falsos Heróis é só ir no meu profile! ( fanfiction . net / scila ou cliquem no meu nick lá em cima! )

* * *

**L. Malfoy:** Hahaha, que bom que gostou! 

**Miaka:** Eu tento, eu tento!

**Ronnie:** Que achou desse capítulo? Teve bastante action! E próximo também vai ter.

**Dark-bride: **Nossa, que review gigante, thanks! Por que Ligações Perigosas? Bem, acho que se eu responder isso agora perde a graça! Existe um filme com esse nome que tem relação com o tema mais ou menos da fic, mas a trama não tem nada a ver. HAHAHAHA... É uma boa solução para o problema do Draco, hahaha. Sim, a parte foi praticamente igual de propósito para enfatizar a rotina dele, só que o final tem uma diferença muito importante. Ah claro que vai! Com Gina na casa? Impossível ignorá-la! Hahaha. Eita, **calma**, é D/G sim, mas confie em mim ok? A Gina não vai se jogar nos braços do Draco, hahaha... Muito menos sem um motivo bom!

**Nina: **Muito obrigada!

**Dana: **Também imagino muito bonito! Thanks!

**Diana: **HAHAHAHHAHA! O motivo do Draco é bem menos sinistro, ahhaha.

**Jessica: **Thanks! Espero que tenha gostado da interação nesse cap!

**Lucy: **Claro! É irresistível o paralelo entre Ron, Gina e Cissy e Bella! Sem falar Draco e

Snape! Não minto que Bela e a Fera inspirou algumas coisas dessa fic (assim como Alladin inspirou uma cena de De Olhos Bem Fechados) mas não é a cena do baile! (Aliás, hehehe, espere até ver o que se passa nessa cena!). Hahahha, não digo também porque gosto de manter o suspense!

**Lou Malfoy: **Hahaha, thanks pela review! Draco se esquece do resto dos mortais às vezes! Action agora é direto até o final da fic, se não mudar nada! Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, talvez 10, mas ainda não me decidi.

**Mila: **Thanks! Espero que continue gostando dos outros caps!

**Isadora: **Hahaha, que bom que gostou e deu para entender, hahah. Não se desespere pelo Harry, heheh. AHH! D/G é muuuitooo bom! Eu também sou uma nova viciada nesse casal, antigamente não gostava, mas o Draco é irresistível!

**Ryoko: **Ahhh, existe alguém "mau" de verdade? Mesmo que exista, Draco não é :). Ahhh, esse mistério vai se resolver só no final da fic, já que o principal é D/G hehehe.

**Jessica Malfoy: **Você quer que o Harry além de seqüestrado e preso seja corno também? Hahahhaa.


	4. A aula e o chá

**Capítulo 4 – A aula e o chá**

**

* * *

**

- A senhorita gostaria de chá?

A pergunta era simples e, no entanto, demorou alguns segundos até que compreendesse totalmente o que queria dizer, quando o fez assentiu levemente com a cabeça, aceitando a xícara de porcelana com cuidado. O aroma do líquido e sua temperatura imediatamente a aqueceram.

Depois de uma tarde irresponsável (mas divertida) no frio fora da mansão o resultado provavelmente era o começo de uma gripe. Pela cara irritada de Draco sabia que a idéia de ficar doente não o agradava, o que Gina achou divertido. Imaginou como ele ficaria de nariz escorrendo, voz nasal, termômetro na boca, cabelos despenteados e reclamações sobre o número de travesseiros em baixo de sua cabeça. Era impossível não rir da imagem.

Estavam sentados na sala de estar, um oposto ao outro, o mais próximos da lareira que era humanamente possível sem se queimar. Enquanto ela se encontrava encolhida com um cobertor nas costas Draco mantinha seu ar de superioridade à coisas levianas como frio e recusara as ofertas de Groger para se aquecer, preferindo observar em silêncio as labaredas da lareira de pedra queimarem a madeira com _cracks_ aconchegantes.

Tinham trocado poucas palavras desde que haviam entrado mas para Gina não fazia diferença, a barreira que antes estava entre ambos (ou melhor a barreira que Draco sozinho erguera entre eles) havia desaparecido. Sentia-se mais confortável e tomou seu chá com gosto.

Apesar de tentar manter a fachada fria Draco também parecia mais relaxado, sua postura mostrava aquilo claramente mas, no entanto, ainda estava longe de abrir um sorriso completo. Gina tomou nota mental de fazê-lo sorrir genuinamente uma vez antes de partir da mansão, só para irritá-lo, mostrando que era capaz.

A atmosfera quase a lembrou de tardes de dezembro n'A Toca quando era menor. Logo depois de uma guerra de neve com os gêmeos, Rony e ela sentavam na mesa da cozinha enquanto sua mãe cozinhava e tentavam adivinhar o que ganhariam de Natal. Quase sempre imaginavam vassouras de corrida, uma coruja nova, brinquedos caros e coisas que sabiam muito bem que nunca estariam debaixo da árvore, mas mesmo assim era divertido passar o tempo sonhando com o impossível. Depois sua mãe os dava várias guloseimas saindo do forno e Rony se enchia de doces até passar mal antes do jantar.

Claro que o momento atual não havia muito em comum com sua memória de infância mas fazia algum tempo desde que passara um dia como aquele. Depois da guerra, com sua dedicação beirando a obsessão em capturar Comensais e seus irmãos todos com suas próprias famílias e preocupações, era raro toda a família se reunir. Pelo menos tinha um gostinho daquele tempo mesmo na mansão Malfoy, o que era irônico, no mínimo.

Como seriam as memórias de Draco? Duvidava que Narcissa preparasse doces caseiros e que Lucius ensinasse Draco a jogar Quadribol em manhãs de Natal. A imagem daqueles dois fazendo algo carinhoso era ridícula... Então, que tradições os Malfoy tinham?

Olhou de relance para Draco, em dúvida se perguntava ou não sobre aquilo. Que reação teria? Ficaria irritado? Ignoraria? Gina algumas vezes acreditava que era capaz de prevê-lo melhor do que ninguém mas sabia que não era verdade, principalmente depois de Azkaban.

Voltou a encarar a lareira, como ele, e terminou seu chá sem saber o quanto seu silêncio estava incomodando o loiro do outro lado.

* * *

Tinha que se segurar para não demonstrar sua agitação, controlar suas mãos para que não passassem em sue cabelo, sua perna para que não balançasse e sua boca para que não bufasse. E tudo aquilo não era porque estava incomodado com Weasley ou irritado. Exatamente o oposto, queria falar com ela. Era estranho mas, como em Azkaban, queria ouvir sua voz. 

Por Merlin, o que se passava com ele? Tinha bebido alguma coisa e se esqueceu?

E o pior era que não queria que Weasel percebesse e por isso fitava a lareira como se fosse algum totem religioso. Percebera que aquela coisa estava empoeirada e antiquada, teria que mandar construir uma nova, a atual o irritava.

Cada movimento de Weasley era notado com uma pitada deprimente de ansiedade para que ela falasse. O fato, realmente péssimo, era que simplesmente não sabia _como _iniciar uma conversa. Jamais lembrava de se encontrar na mesma situação, não importava com quem estava, fosse amigo ou inimigo, todas as vezes tinha algo falar.

Era como se sua nova perspectiva sobre a presença dela tivesse destruído sua habilidade em lidar com Weasel. Não eram mais exatamente inimigos ou desafetos mas ao mesmo tempo também não eram precisamente amigos. Se encontravam em um tipo de limbo do qual Draco não sabia como escapar e esperava que _ela _os tirasse de lá.

Talvez se a estúpida criatura chamada Groger não tivesse sido tão estupidamente cordial oferecendo chá Weasley teria sido forçada a falar alguma coisa para não deixar a situação inconfortável, mas agora sua boca quebrada pelo frio estava ocupada com uma xícara ao invés de falar com ele.

Durante sua longa observação mal-humorada da lareira várias tentativas de iniciar uma conversa passaram por sua cabeça mas todas pareciam idiotas e recusava rebaixar-se ao ponto de usar frases como "o chá está bom?" ou "que dia frio"... Patético.

Mas então devagar a situação mudou e cada vez mais vezes Weasley olhava para sua direção com aquela cara de quem está se segurando para perguntar algo e finalmente Draco teve sua oportunidade para iniciar uma conversa e deixar para trás aquele silêncio péssimo.

- O que foi? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas mas tentando manter o tom convidativo.

- Nada... Só pensando – desviou, tomando outro gole de chá, a maldita xícara parecia que nunca esvaziaria! – E não, não está doendo. É seguro para você tentar algum dia.

- Obrigado por aliviar minhas dúvidas – respondeu, sarcástico. – Agora que tal você expor as suas? Pela sua cara de fofoqueira você quer perguntar algo.

- Você está me incentivando? – sorriu, divertindo-se as suas custas. – Sério?

- Tem alguma outra coisa para fazer? Distraía-me com suas bobagens.

Sorrindo, colocou sua xícara na mesa de centro e esfregou uma mão na outra em um sinal de suas intenções maquiavélicas.

- Por onde começar? Hmm... Tanta coisa que quero saber... – colocou o dedo no queixo, fingindo estar pensativa. – Que tal... O que você fez durante minhas "férias"?

- Achei que era óbvio. Note que eu reformei a mansão e se você olhar _bem _atentamente eu_ prometo_ que vai notar a ausência de buracos e peças da mobília cor preto-queimado.

- Fora disso. Você deve ter feito outras coisas.

- Aproveitei minha liberdade no conforto da minha casa.

O que era verdade. No entanto não foi só aquilo que fez. Durante o mês inteiro planejou sua volta ao cenário político bruxo, já que a idéia de ficar sozinho na mansão com lembranças a cada corredor não lhe era agradável. Pesquisou sobre eventos que ocorreram durante sua ausência de quase três anos, procurando saber qualquer coisa que lhe ajudasse. Juntou informações sobre seus antigos colegas, onde estavam, o que faziam e se eram úteis para ele.

E durante esse tempo formou seu plano. Não seria fácil de concretizá-lo, era demorado e requeria a paciência que quando era mais jovem não tinha. Mas aprendera suas lições, por mais duras que fossem, e estava preparado para voltar ao poder, não importasse como.

A conversa o lembrou de algo muito preocupante: o baile. Em uma semana a mansão estaria lotada de membros da alta sociedade, pessoas influentes, famílias tradicionalistas... E uma Weasley. Onde esconderia sua hóspede fugitiva e ainda por cima ligada a Potter e tudo que seus convidados não aprovavam? Mas, mais preocupante ainda, como faria isso sem afastá-la? Nem queria imaginar o quanto sua imagem sofreria se sua ligação com Weasley fosse descoberta. Seu plano inteiro se desmantelaria e sua única chance de salvar a influência e tradição de suas famílias seria destruída.

- Draco?

Sua voz levemente preocupada lhe tirou de seus pensamentos e voltou a encará-la, a vontade de conversar com ela quase desaparecendo por completo. Havia muito risco ali, estava em terreno perigoso.

- Você... Por acaso, você não ouve alguma voz ainda, ouve?

A menção de seus dias torturantes na cela da prisão, surpreendentemente, não trouxe o desconforto que em um primeiro momento achava que guardaria consigo para sempre. Mesmo sendo estranho Azkaban lembrava mais o gosto de mortadela do que as vozes que o assombravam na cela gelada e sem vida que habitou por tanto tempo.

- Não. E como...

- Imaginei que essa era razão de você falar sozinho.

Quem pensaria que Gina Weasley soubesse tanto de seus problemas? Jamais tivera alguém tão próximo, que soubesse tantos segredos e informações sobre ele (porém ao mesmo tempo mal uma conhecida). Mesmo seu pai e sua mãe sabendo bem suas manias, qualidades e defeitos, nunca _invadiram _tanto seu pessoal. E sem falar que seu pai morrera e sua mãe nunca mais seria a mesma.

- Você está fazendo de novo.

- Fazendo de novo, o quê?

- Olhando para a lareira e pensando. O que tanto passa na sua cabeça?

As palavras "Não te interessa" estavam prestes a sair da sua boca quando Weasley imitou sua voz zombando:

- "Não te interessa, Weasel". Acertei?

- Não – revirou os olhos, irritado, o que rendeu uma risada dela.

- É melhor atualizar sua lista de respostas venenosas, já estou decorando todas.

- Ajudaria se você não fizesse perguntas cretinas.

- _Toda _pergunta que faço você acha cretina. O que estaria mais do teu agrado, ó grande Draco Malfoy?

- Perguntas inteligentes seria um bom começo. Você sempre pergunta coisas óbvias... É frustrante. "Como está o braço? Essa queimadura grande e feia não dói, dói? Sua tia é louca? Azkaban é uma delícia?"

- E você faz melhor? Seu repertório consiste em: "Potty", "Weasel", "Sonserina manda" e "Eu sou lindo". Parece um papagaio loiro. O pior é Weasel! Não sei se você percebe mas a ofensa já ficou tão batida que não tem mais efeito nenhum.

- É o seu nome, não me culpe se ele é cafona.

- Com licença, mas meu sobrenome é Weas_ley_, não Weasel! – exclamou, ultrajada. – Você gostaria que eu te chamasse de Malpotty?

- _Malpotty_? Pelo menos tenha a dignidade de inventar algo decente, _Weasel_ – cruzou os braços. – Além disso, como mais poderia te chamar?

- Qual o problema com Gina?

De repente o clima ficou mais pesado... De uma hora para outra Weasley estava... Estava sugerindo que ele, _Draco Malfoy_, a chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Era... Era... _Estranho_.

- Eu estava falando de um apelido ofensivo, _Weasel_! – corrigiu rapidamente, querendo escapar daquela sugestão incomodativa. – Se bem que "Gina" é um nome tão sem graça e infantil que até pode ser considerado um insulto. "Virgínia"... Que coisa de _plebeu_. Nota-se a diferença de linhagem já pela escolha vulgar de nomes.

Weasley, em resposta a sua fuga através de insultos, revirou os olhos mas abriu um sorriso pequeno.

- Sinto te decepcionar, mas meu nome verdadeiro é _Ginevra_. Não Virgínia. Plebeu o bastante para você?

Draco abriu e fechou a boca rapidamente, surpreendido pela informação nova e totalmente inesperada. Aquele nome era digno de... Realeza. Subitamente Weasley se transformou em Ginevra e _apenas_ Ginevra. Uma pessoa, uma _mulher_, sem ligações indignas com os Weasley... Ginevra Malfoy era... Quase... Quase plausível... E até que combinava.

Sentiu arrepios e engoliu seco, buscando dispersar aqueles pensamentos estranhos.

- Às vezes até plebeus têm surtos de inspiração... É raro mas acontece – respondeu fracamente, tentando disfarçar a surpresa.

- Odeio Ginevra... É horrível – confessou, bufando. – Meus pais estavam loucos quando pensaram nele.

Draco não podia discordar mais, Weasley careca e a Weasley gorda fizeram uma escolha decente, era um milagre! Ao batizarem-na assim estavam anunciando o quanto _Ginevra _era diferente de suas vidinhas limitadas. O quanto ela era especial...

O que explicava, em parte, por que tolerava sua presença, ao contrário do resto de sua família imbecil. Mas o melhor daquela revelação era o fato que Weasley não gostava do nome... Significava que tinha uma desculpa para usá-lo.

Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Não gosta, _Ginevra_? Que pena, é muito mais tolerável que Gina-Noiva-do-Potter.

- Não devia ter contato meu nome, não é? Você vai me atormentar pelo resto da minha vida.

- Tsc, tsc, _Ginevra_! Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas sobre mim? Eu, que fui tão caridoso com você, que a acolhi em minha _própria _casa? – riu em falso tom dramático.

- Imagine _Draquinhozito_. Jamais pensaria isso de você!

- Touché – levantou as mãos em sinal de derrota.

O que havia naquela garota que o fazia ficar de tão bom humor mesmo o chamando por diminutivos imbecis?

- Então voltamos a estaca zero, correto? Você me chama de Weasel e eu não te chamo de Draquinhozito do coração.

- De acordo.

- Ótimo. Próxima pergunta: Você não trabalha seu preguiçoso?

- Eu _não _preciso trabalhar. Posso passar o resto da minha existência tomando firewhisky perto da lareira.

Nisso Ginevra abriu um sorriso um pouco triste e virou para encarar a lareira, agora com o fogo morrendo. Draco observou aquilo com um leve desconforto mas o que podia fazer? Era a _verdade_. Era rico, ela não... O mundo sempre seria assim.

- Não sei como você consegue. Nunca agüentei ficar parada, sem fazer nada. Eu ia ser uma auror, sabe?

- E não é? – perguntou confuso.

- _Tecnicamente_, não. Eu não completei os três anos de treinamento, não tinha como pagar... Como um favor para o meu pai, Quim me contratou... Eu era mais uma secretária do que outra coisa. Se não fosse a Ordem... Não sei o que faria – confessou. – Acho que ficaria louca.

Draco não sabia o que responder, também não gostava da idéia de ficar enclausurado na mansão, mas não pretendia dizer aquilo para ela. Para tentar escapar da obrigação de dizer algo pegou sua varinha e apontou para o fogo que se extinguia, dando vida as suas labaredas novamente.

* * *

Gina se sentia estranha, havia alguma força desconhecida a impelindo à dizer coisas que nunca havia falado para ninguém, nem mesmo a seus amigos próximos. Tinha algo no modo como Draco a tratava que, por mais que houvesse insultos ou zombarias, os tornava _iguais_. Com ele não era a irmã caçula da família, a namorada de Harry Potter ou a irmã de Rony. Rotulações que criavam uma barreira invisível entre Harry, Rony, Hermione, sua família e ela. 

Ou então era o quente da lareira, o chá doce ou a neve caindo lá fora que a deixaram tão confortável a ponto de contar seu primeiro nome. Sem perceber continuou a falar mesmo sem resposta de Draco.

- Esse último mês pensei bastante. A Ordem acabou e... Não sei o que vai acontecer. Mesmo se voltar para o Ministério, me pergunto se vai ser o bastante. A verdade é que... Bem, não sei o que fazer comigo mesma – riu, quase envergonhada.

Draco parou de mexer no fogo para reanimá-lo e a fitou. O modo como fez isso quase a assustou, achou que talvez fosse falar algo mas apenas guardou a varinha no bolso e se acomodou no sofá outra vez. Gina invejava sua capacidade de recuperar-se tão fácil de um susto e esconder o que pensava em questão de segundos.

- Capturar Comensais... Era algo para me distrair do verdadeiro problema – confessou, havia percebido aquilo há um tempo mas nunca falara isso a ninguém. – Não tenho nada. Não fiz nada.

- O que você está falando Weasley? – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Você pegou todos os Comensais que estão em Azkaban. Você tem o Potty beijando seus pés. Tem sua família gigante e barulhenta... _Eu _acho tudo isso péssimo. Mas até algo ruim _é_ algo.

- Se você está tentando me consolar não está funcionando – sorriu.

- Você não sabe o que tem Weasel. Só vai perceber quando perder.

Suas palavras caíram como uma parede de tijolos... Por trás daquele conselho estava o fato que Draco _tinha _perdido tudo e sabia exatamente o quão ruim era. Sentiu-se idiota e inevitavelmente suas bochechas ficaram quentes de vergonha.

- Se o problema é fazer alguma coisa... Vá ter filhos com Potter, uma ninhada que nem sua mãe... Aposto que dez pirralhos com sardas e cicatrizes ocupam o tempo de qualquer um.

- Cicatrizes não passam de pai para filho.

- Isso não importa. O fato é que eles vão ser irritantes o suficiente para distrair você até o dia da sua morte.

- Seu plano só tem uma falha – sorriu, amarga.

- E qual é?

- Não posso ter filhos com o Harry sem ele estar aqui – disse, triste.

Por um momento rendeu-se a um sentimento sem esperança de que provavelmente nunca mais veria Harry e fugiu do olhar de Draco, encarando a lareira.

- Infelizmente, Weasley, vaso ruim não quebra. Potty _sempre _arranja um jeito de sobreviver, aquele desgraçado. Ele simplesmente _não morre_. É frustrante.

Demoraram alguns segundos preciosos até compreender o verdadeiro significado de suas palavras e quanto isso aconteceu Gina abriu um sorriso contente. As palavras dele trouxeram-lhe esperança de novo, afinal era verdade que Harry sempre triunfava mesmo em situações ridiculamente perigosas. Mais do que isso, sentiu-se bem por Draco se importar o bastante para consolá-la, mesmo que fosse daquele modo estranho dele.

- Obrigada, Draco.

- Não me agradeça ainda, Ginevra – retrucou, enigmático.

Antes que pudesse perguntar o significado daquilo ou protestar pelo uso de seu nome, Draco continuou, levantando do sofá:

– Acho que está na hora de você parar de pensar bobagem e ir dormir. É o que eu pretendo fazer. Mas se não quiser pode perambular sem rumo pela minha mansão, eu deixo. Só cuidado com o fantasma do meu avô, Abraxas, ele gosta de assustar pessoas no corredor e perseguir quem não gosta, puxando pelo pé.

Gina olhou alarmada para ele e seu sorriso enigmático não revelou se o que falava era mentira ou não. Com esse pedaço desconfortável de informação Draco a deixou sozinha na sala, porém, em questão de segundos, levantou e o seguiu.

- Com medo, Weasley? – riu quando percebeu que Gina o tinha alcançado no corredor escuro.

- Não – protestou. – Só quero dormir também. Além do mais, você está mentindo.

- E ainda sim não tem coragem suficiente para ficar sozinha. Que belo exemplo para a Grifinória.

- Ah, fique quieto, sim?

Draco riu e continuaram a andar sem pressa até o hall de entrada. Uma vez ou outra tentou assustá-la mas Gina não caiu em suas armadilhas. A mansão por si só já era assustadora e não precisava de um fantasma para deixá-la mais ainda.

Por todo o caminho tentou decidir se devia ou não continuar seu questionamento, principalmente para perguntar o que Groger queria dizer com "mestre Malfoy está sempre acordado", já que Draco pareceu decidido a encerrar a conversa pouco tempo atrás. Às vezes abria a boca para falar mas engolia as palavras em seguida e assim foi até chegarem na porta de seu quarto.

- Boa noite – despediu-se Gina, entrando.

Draco apenas balançou a mão sem muito ânimo e seguiu seu rumo.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou o quarto de uma forma completamente diferente que a noite anterior, era como se fosse um lugar novo não mais tão assustador e desconhecido. Em um dia tanta coisa havia mudado e acontecido que pareciam passaram-se mais que 24 horas. De ansiosa, curiosa, solitária, irritada depois mais irritada ainda foi para contente, alegre e até mais confiante. Infelizmente, mesmo assim seu desconforto não tinha desaparecido totalmente.

Ao entrar na cama aconchegante e quente seus pensamentos voltaram-se imediatamente para fora da mansão. Mais um dia sem notícias e de mãos atadas... De perguntas insistentes, dúvidas a devorando por dentro e medos aflorando. Tentava se concentrar nas palavras de Draco, insistindo em lembrar de todas as vezes que Harry escapara a salvo e ainda sim havia aquela pontada de preocupação e culpa que sabia que apenas desapareceria quando ele estivesse de volta ao lado dela.

Não sabia a quantas horas estava revirando na cama, perdendo a noção do tempo conforme sua ansiedade aumentava... E quem acreditaria que naquela tarde tinha se sentido tão bem? A diferença era gritante. O fato era que quando estava sozinha era obrigada a encarar a realidade fora daquele abrigo temporário. Pelo menos a presença de Draco a distraía.

Percebeu que não havia mais condições de tentar de dormir quando quase levantou para mandar um Patrono com uma mensagem exigindo que Rony e Hermione contassem o que estava acontecendo.

E naquele mesmo momento a mesma luz da noite anterior novamente passou pela fresta da porta de seu quarto, parando por apenas um momento. Gina esperou ansiosa que algo acontecesse, que ouvisse um barulho ou uma batida contra a madeira, mas logo depois a luz morreu e Draco continuou seu caminho na penumbra.

"_Mestre Malfoy está _sempre_ acordado."_

A falta de sono e curiosidade falaram mais alto e Gina se levantou. O que Draco tanto fazia na madrugada? Um ritual de artes das trevas? Jogo de strip pôquer com amigos da Sonserina? Encontros secretos com Pansy? Mesmo se fosse algo ridículo como um lanche da meia-noite (afinal ele mal comia durante o dia) valeria mais a pena descobrir do que ficar lá deitada, com pensamentos amargos envolvendo Harry.

Esperou alguns minutos para ter certeza que a luz esverdeada estivesse longe o bastante para não notá-la e saiu do quarto, varinha acesa. De pés descalços e um roupão verde por cima da camisola, pisou de leve pelo chão, quase tateando seu caminho, sem ter certeza por onde começar sua busca.

Felizmente o silêncio que reinava na mansão era tão grande que o som de passos e de mãos escorregando no corrimão da escada para o andar de baixo podia ser ouvido de onde estava, ecoando pelas paredes cheias de quadros dormindo.

Devagar seguiu os sons que a levaram para a escadaria, parou mais uma vez, esperando alguns minutos para ouvir onde seria o próximo destino de Draco. Permaneceu parada por tanto tempo que seu corpo todo ficou tenso e sem perceber segurou sua respiração.

E foi quando ouviu o som do piano.

* * *

Seus dedos esqueléticos, ou melhor, _esguios_, passaram de leve por cima das teclas brancas, hesitantes em tocá-las de fato. Observava sem realmente ver seu reflexo no preto polido do piano enquanto sua mente vagava em busca de memórias mais distantes que o dia que comprou sua varinha ou seu primeiro vôo de vassoura... 

Não entendia exatamente a razão de ter mudado de direção de repente, desistindo de trabalhar em seu escritório e escolhendo ir até o salão de música. Talvez tivesse sido o dia agitado que exigia algo mais relaxante que decisões a serem tomadas na madrugada e já que o sono ainda se recusava a chegar nada mais lógico que sentar lá e fitar o instrumento.

Se fosse outra coisa, outra lembrança quem sabe já teria desistido muito antes, afinal sua paciência curta fora o motivo para a falta de atenção e interesse no passado. Mas agora independentemente de seu sucesso o que importava realmente era _ir _até ele. O processo vencia o prazer do resultado, algo inédito para Draco.

Verdade que ansiava por lembrar queria tirar aquilo que estava engasgado em sua garganta mas possuía plena consciência que era necessário tempo. Problemas de tentar tocar uma música sem pauta, habilidade com o piano ou capacidade de memória.

Olhou a pauta improvisada que vinha preenchendo conforme experimentava seqüências de notas que combinassem com a melodia em sua mente, não havia muitas notas. Era um pouco desanimador mas um começo.

Mi, Fá, Mi, Sol, Fá, Mi, Mi bemol... O que vinha depois? Tentou Sol... Mas não fazia sentido. Quem sabe Fá?

Perdeu-se em sua tarefa, tocando, ouvindo, tentando lembrar, apagando com sua varinha uma nota errada, fazendo um conserto aqui e ali. Não chegava a lugar algum, a música de sua infância continuava distante de estar em suas mãos, porém insistia.

Sua concentração era tão grande que horas pareceram passar, mas na verdade apenas dez minutos separaram sua sessão de música solitária da chegada de uma espectadora curiosa. Em silêncio e procurando não chamar atenção de si, Weasley observou seus esforços da porta do salão e ficou parada por um bom tempo sem que ele percebesse sua presença.

- Então é isso que você tanto faz de noite – finalmente anunciou que estava ali.

Seu susto ficou claro quando deixou sua mão cair sob as teclas fazendo um barulho desafinado, virou o rosto para ela, trocando a expressão de surpresa pela de irritação em um piscar de olhos e preparando-se para dobrar a partitura e deixá-la fora de vista.

- Não pare. Não quero atrapalhar.

- Tarde demais.

Como ela conseguia sempre encontrá-lo em situações tão veneráveis e particulares? Parecia uma sombra espiã sondando o melhor momento para pegá-lo desprevenido. Sem falar na estranha sensação que a conversa perto da lareira tinha despertado... Decidiu ignorá-la. Guardou a partitura no bolso e cobriu as teclas com o pano verde protetor mas quando foi fechar a tampa Weasley o impediu, colocando sua mão sob a dele.

- Que foi? Vergonha de admitir que não sabe tocar? – provocou com um sorriso.

- Quanto tempo você ficou parada aí? – perguntou, não caindo na armadilha dela.

- O bastante para ver que você não sabe tocar.

- Então você é cega e surda... Além de ter mau gosto – disse, retirando a mão dela de cima da dele e fechando a tampa.

- Prove.

- Vá dormir Weasel.

- Não, prefiro fazer companhia para você. E comprovar seu fiasco no piano. Você nem sabe o que está fazendo.

- É claro que sei.

- O que é claro é que você sabe _fazer barulho_.

- Barulho é a sua voz de gralha.

O sorriso irritante dela só aumentou e cruzou os braços, deixando claro que não moveria um dedo até que tivesse o que queria. E Draco se odiou naquele momento, revirando os olhos, por ceder.

- Que seja. Eu vou provar para você... Vou tocar. Contente?

O rosto de Ginevra se iluminou e o sorriso contagiou até seus olhos os fazendo quase que brilh... Não, isso era descrever de um modo estúpido, ela simplesmente ficou feliz. E ele voltou a sentar, tirou o pano verde e colocou a partitura precária de volta no suporte.

De repente sentiu uma enorme pressão e até nervosismo. Era absolutamente _vital _que não fizesse papel de bobo. Não só para prová-la errada, mas para impressioná-la. Ele _sabia _tocar piano... Se acreditasse piamente nisso.

O problema era que só tinha uma parte da música... Só o começo, que não durava mais que três minutos... Nada impressionante ou particularmente difícil, sem nenhum acorde ou requinte... Não se tratava nem de uma valsa, allegro, sonata ou concerto, apenas notas que formavam um esboço de uma música.

Mas agora era tarde demais e só lhe restou tocar. Endireitou-se, respirou fundo e deixou que seus dedos esguios viajassem pelo teclado, cada nota sendo levemente batida e seu som se espalhando pelo salão. Era uma melodia melancólica mas esse fato só foi notado agora que tinha alguém a ouvindo.

Procurou não olhar para Ginevra, apesar da curiosidade para ver sua reação à música. Era a primeira vez que tocava para alguém e sem as mãos de sua mãe o guiando. Teve que parar de pensar naquilo quando tocou uma nota errada, dobrando sua concentração ao invés de ceder à irritação.

Quando terminou sabia que não havia sido nada de espetacular mas seu consolo estava em ter certeza que pelo menos sabia tocar melhor que ela. Esperou em silêncio que Weasley expressasse sua opinião, fitando o branco e preto das teclas.

- É uma música muito bonita – finalmente disse seu tom sério e sincero. – Qual o nome?

- "Ma joie" – respondeu curtamente, ainda esperando pela pergunta que fatalmente era inevitável. – É francês para...

- Minha alegria? – completou, traduzindo corretamente. – Que nome irônico para uma música tão triste.

Draco apenas assentiu, não querendo que o assunto se prolongasse ou então sentia que contaria mais do que gostaria sobre a música. Sabia que se Weasley insistisse nada o impediria de revelar a razão do título, do piano, de ele estar no salão de música na madrugada... Tudo.

- Mas por que você parou?

- É longa demais para tocar agora – mentiu em parte. – Agora que você viu minhas habilidades incríveis com o piano já pode ir dormir. Pode ir.

Weasley o ignorou, aproximando-se do piano e parando perto dele, passando a mão de leve nas teclas do canto, seus sons agudos lhe dando frio na espinha. Draco observou seu rosto apenas um pouco menos pálido que seu próprio e tentou descobrir no que ela estava pensando, parecia perdida em pensamentos por alguns segundos, mas finalmente o encarou com um sorriso maroto.

- Me ensina.

- Quê?

- Eu quero aprender essa música.

- São duas horas da manhã, Weasel – retrucou como se isso fosse auto-explicativo.

- E daí? Você está acordado e eu também.

- Nada te impede de subir, deitar e _fechar _os olhos. Já tentou?

- Eu nunca fui muito interessada em música, acho que vem do fato de que mamãe só ouve Celestina... Acaba com a animação de qualquer um. Mas vendo você... Tão... Tão concentrado... Determinado. É mais ou menos como Rony fica quando está prestes a dar o xeque-mate, como a cara que Hermione faz ao acertar uma questão ou a expressão que Harry tem no rosto quando está há um piscar de olhos de capturar o pomo. Eu não tenho isso.

- O quê? Obsessão por objetos pequenos e brilhantes?

- Você entendeu. Prometo que vou ser uma aluna dedicada. Aprendo rápido.

- E mente bem demais.

- Minha capacidade de expressar uma realidade diferente da sua não vem ao caso.

- Não, Weasel.

- Por que não? Que tal se fizermos uma troca? Me ensina a tocar essa música e eu faço alguma coisa para você.

Draco riu devagar, achando a idéia de que ela tivesse algo para oferecer a ele divertida. Weasley apenas revirou os olhos e o empurro para o canto do banco do piano, sentando ao seu lado.

- Ei! – reclamou, pego de surpresa. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Por onde começo?

- Weasley...

- Draco. Desista. Eu não saio daqui até você me ensinar.

Era insuportável, impossível, inexplicável e mais um número considerável de palavras começadas com "in". Como ela conseguia? Será que era o único que atormentava desse modo e, o mais importante, por que estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil negar seus pedidos?

"Ah bosta de dragão. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Bufando levantou e se colocou atrás dela, inclinou e pegou sua mão direita, colocou-a em cima das teclas de leve para que soubesse onde devia tocar, ela estremeceu. Draco fingiu não perceber, o que era mais complicado do que parecia quando seus cabelos ruivos estavam tão perto de seu pescoço e rosto... Aquele cheiro de shampoo barato o estava distraindo.

- É uma escala de oito, entende? A primeira nota é o Dó, que é esse – disse, apontando para a nota desenhada na pauta.

- Que são esses números aqui no começo? – perguntou, virando o rosto para ele de leve e fazendo os fios ruivos passarem de leve em seu pescoço.

- Eles determinam o tempo... Quatro por quatro, dois por quatro... Conforme o que tem aí muda quanto a nota vale. Tem a semibreve, mínima, semínima, colcheia e assim vai. Mas você não vai querer que eu te explique tudo isso agora, vai, Weasley? Isso já seria passar dos limites.

- Está certo. Fica para a segunda aula.

- Não vai ter segunda aula, Weasel.

Ela sorriu provocativamente com a promessa de conseguiria o que queria nos olhos. Maldita Weasley. Às vezes gostaria de tirar aquela risadinha daqueles lábios e... E... Não sabia exatamente como faria isso, mas...

Engoliu seco e encarou a pauta.

- Enfim... A segunda nota é Ré, depois Mi, Fá, Sol, Lá, Si e Dó de novo. Essa música começa com o Mi. É a terceira a partir dessa – indicou a tecla Dó.

Colocou sua mão sob a dela e a fez tocar a nota.

- Mi, Fá, Mi, Sol – indicou e Ginevra tocou corretamente. – Fá, Mi e agora é Mi bemol. Bemóis são... Eu não sei exatamente o que são, acho que é um nível abaixo da original. Essa tecla preta do meio... O Mi bemol é também o Ré sustenido, entende? Na pauta bemóis são esses "Bs" e sustenido um jogo da velha torto.

- Excelente metodologia de ensino – riu.

- Você entendeu não foi? Então não reclame. Agora toque tudo de novo.

Ela fez como foi mandado.

- O Mi bemol, está vendo que é a nota é branca?

- Sim, o que quer dizer?

- Que dura mais que a preta. Ela chama-se mínima e vale dois tempos. No caso dessa música, que é quatro por quatro, você só solta ela depois que contar até dois.

Houve uma pausa na explicação em que Weasley tentou decifrar a pauta sozinha e Draco apenas observou. Mas foi diferente de todas as vezes que havia olhando para ela. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo... Estava diferente. O que poderia ser? Estava com menos sardas? Mais magra? Cabelo penteado?

Não... Não era nada daquilo.

- Draco, quem te ensinou tudo isso? – cortou o silêncio, virando para ele.

A pergunta caiu como um balde de água fria.

* * *

- Sente-se aqui comigo, Draco. 

As mãos geladas de sua mãe o levantaram e colocaram-no sentado em seu colo. Não conseguia alcançar o piano ainda mas não precisava, estava ali para escutá-la tocar sua música favorita.

- O mais importante no piano é a postura, então fique reto e não me atrapalhe, sim?

Draco assentiu com vigor, endireitando-se o máximo que conseguia.

As mãos esguias de sua mãe correram pelas teclas com uma habilidade notável, ao mesmo tempo precisa e delicada, ambas mãos em perfeita sincronia. Draco era pequeno demais para entender a técnica mas os movimentos lhe pareciam um feitiço, algo mágico.

E de certa forma era.

Depois que terminou, veio o pedido imediato:

- De novo! De novo! Por favor, mãe!

Sua mãe apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso e lhe concedeu o pedido, sabia que Draco logo começaria a sentir seus olhos fecharem, bocejaria e acabaria dormindo em seu colo. Sempre acontecia exatamente isso. Perdia o final da música e sua mãe beijava de leve sua bochecha, sorrindo.

- Tu es ma joie, petit dragon.

* * *

- Ninguém. Ninguém me ensinou. 

- Mas...

Saiu de perto, pegando a pauta do suporte.

- Aprendi sozinho... Ou pelo menos tentei. Fim da lição, Weasel – disse sério, indicando a saída. – Vá dormir. Agora.

Sua voz pareceu ter sido intimidadora o bastante, pois uma única vez ela não tentou discutir e apenas se levantou, passou por ele, olhou-o magoada por um breve momento e saiu do salão. Quando se passaram alguns segundos e finalmente percebeu que estava realmente sozinho, Draco soltou a respiração e quis bater a cabeça várias vezes contra a parede.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Mil vezes imbecil.

* * *

N/A: Sorry pela demora, mas a faculdade pegou-me de jeito esse semestre. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. A questão dá música ainda vai ser explicada melhor depois. "Tu es ma joie, petit dragon" teoricamente quer dizer "Você é minha alegria, pequeno dragão" ou pelo menos é o que eu acho; meu francês não é lá essas coisas. As coisas que Draco ensina sobre música também não é para confiar muito, faz quase três anos que não toco piano. A música que Draco toca existe mas não se chama "Minha alegria", na verdade é uma trilha sonora de um jogo de video game... Quem quiser pegá-la em mp3 entre no site da fic (scilafics. é muito bonita e acho que ajuda a entrar no clima ouvir junto enquanto lê a fic. Ahhh, eu vou viajar no começo de Outubro até dia 13, então o capítulo 5 provavelmente vai demorar um pouco porque não vou ter acesso a computador lá. 

**Rk-chan: **Sorry mas não posso prometer nada, como não prometi nada em FH. Essa fic é D/G, então vai ser D/G. Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter mas é menor que FH.

**Miaka: **Quase 15 minutos :)

**Jessica: **Thanks pela review. O destino de Harry vai ser revelado lá pro final da fic.

**Karina: **Nossa, as duas fics em um dia? Que legal! Thanks! Preciso agradecer as pessoas que me colocaram nos favs então! Eu não escrevia D/G há um tempo atrás mesmo, mas depois que experimentei na fic Rising Moon, peguei vicio.

**Mari Felton Malfoy: **Brigada pela review! O lado do Harry da trama vai ser explicado eventualmente! Thanks de novo!

**Amanda Dumbledore: **Obrigada por todas as reviews que você deixou! Brigada mesmo! A action direta? Vai acontecer, não se preocupe!

**Diana: **Hahahah, verdade!

**Satine: **Thanks Sat!

**Dark-Bride: **Simmm, Draco gosta da Gina! Demora um pouco para cair a ficha, mas ele vai perceber! Eu ammooo reviews gigantes, fique a vontade para mandar mais iguais a essa!

**Isadora: **Thanksss! Espero que continue gostando! Gina estava irritando o Draco, ela não perde uma oportunidade! Draco é muito infantil mesmo, quando convém... Afinal, filho único e mimado é assim mesmo.

**Dana: **No worries! Ainda bem que não ficou clichê hahaha. Ahhhh, não resista ao poder D/Gs, eu tentei algum tempo atrás mas falhei, hahaha. Mas concordo, tem Ginas que não dá para engolir, mas ai é só procurar Pinhão para ler, né? Hahahha

**Ronnie: **Thanks pela review!

**Pat: **Thankss! É verdade né?

**Maaya: **Thanks! Não se preocupe com o Harry, afinal o Draco está certo quando diz que ele SEMPRE escapa com vida de tudo, hahaha.

**nicole weasley malfoy: **Eu não iludi ninguém em FH! Nunca prometi D/G --; E sim, essa é D/G mesmo. Thanks pela review!

**Becky: **Nosssa, thanks pela review! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Mesmo! Fico feliz que goste :) Harry morrer? Coitado... Fala isso não, hhahaha.

**aNiTa: **Thanks!

**Mel: **-Abraça a Mel- Thanks pela reviewwwwwww perfeita! Mesmo! Não estava mentindo dizendo que você me incentiva a continuar escrever. Entendo completamente o teu medo, por que eu também tive, hahaha. Fazer continuação é péssimo por causa disso, tem toda essa "pressão" de não deixar a peteca cair. Ainda bem que por enquanto parece que está tudo indo bem! Um dos problemas é essa trama "sem ação" mas "com ação" ao mesmo tempo, tá complicado para tentar não ficar repetitivo, espero que não tenha ficado até agora. AAAAAAAH Eu quero ser a cobaia da sua D/G! E ainda com Draco tocando piano? morre Eu quero! Me manda! Sim sim, Draco tocando piano é muuuito dez, meio Fantasma da Opera (eita a Ily me mata se lê isso...) Pansy, Nott, Higgs e toda a turma Sonserina vai aparecer em breve e em grande estilo! Thanks pela reivew lindaaa!


	5. O convite e a ameaça

**Capítulo 5 – O convite e a ameaça**

**

* * *

**

O dia estava cinza e insuportavelmente tedioso, era quase impossível compreender a razão pela qual saiu da cama quente... Não, na verdade era muito fácil: não existia coisa mais divertida que se vestir e arrumar pela manhã! Tirar aquele terrível rosto de sono, com as olheiras e cabelos despenteados. Olhar-se no espelho maquiada superava qualquer falta de ação durante as horas seguintes.

Não que isso mudava o fato de que um dia tedioso _fosse_ tedioso. Portanto, apesar de estar devidamente arrumada e bela, Pansy continuava achando o dia muito chato e enfadonho.

Ninguém mais parecia querer dar festas ou eventos beneficentes para aqueles pobres infelizes e feios em St.Mungos. A alta sociedade bruxa parecia acanhada, esperando por um novo líder e esse definitivamente não era seu marido, Theodore Nott. Para sua incrível má sorte. Até o momento o máximo que havia sido feito foram chás entre algumas de suas colegas antigas.

Não... Espere...

Ah sim.

Draco.

Ele tinha saído de Azkaban. Virado notícia e... Simplesmente desaparecido. Muito inconveniente para Pansy, que esperava que trouxesse uma boa animação por pelo menos mais que uma semana ridiculamente curta! Infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu e tudo voltou a ficar muito chatinho. Uma pena.

Havia rumores, claro, de que uma festa estaria para acontecer em breve e, mesmo que desaparecido, quem a daria seria Draco. Pelo que seu marido insuportável dizia, o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy andava sondando o Ministério e indo a alguns clubes específicos, discretamente (porém nem tanto se Nott percebeu) coletando dados sobre pessoas influentes. E, Pansy concluiu, isso só podia significar uma festa para vir.

Draco sempre foi e sempre seria seu favorito. Jamais fora segredo que desejava se casar com ele... E até onde sabia teria sido a futura Sra. Pansy Malfoy facilmente. Mas, claro, houve uma série de eventos realmente desafortunados e ali estava ela, casada com um Draco de segunda mão.

Pelo menos não tinham se casado _antes _dos citados eventos. Teria sido algo péssimo ser esposa de um fugitivo... Sem fortuna ou status.

Pansy não fazia muita coisa em sua mansão, havia um compromisso silencioso de que esposas de políticos jamais poderiam fazer _algo _propriamente dito. Seu papel era acenar e treinar silêncio absoluto (coisa que com certeza nunca dominaria). Assim sendo, naquele momento em particular treinava a arte de fazer alguma coisa _sem_ ser realmente algumacoisa. As complicações envolvidas, obviamente, tornavam impossível verdadeiramente entender o que deveria estar a fazer _sem _fazer.

Ou seja, Pansy ponderava o nada. Não... Ponderar seria fazer algo...

Pansy olhava suas unhas. Virava o rosto de um lado para o outro, impaciente, e certas vezes gritava com sua elfa-doméstica. O que é vital contar é que Pansy esperava o correio coruja. Não pelo O Profeta Diário, pela revista Bruxa Semanal ou por aquelas propagandas de poções cosméticas contra rugas (das quais não precisava, claro). Esperava por um convite.

O que exatamente o convite a convidaria a participar não importava. Fosse festas, bailes, jantares, chás, encontros, e até mesmo lançamentos de livros que nunca leria. O importante era o divertimento em participar de lugares onde poderia falar com suas amigas e ao mesmo tempo falar mal de todas elas.

Há um mês a coruja não trazia convites. Pansy estava ficando impaciente.

Por que não oferecer ela própria uma festa ou jantar? Havia duas razões: seu marido estúpido e anti-social não apreciava a idéia e sua impaciência para cuidar de preparações de festas, era mais prazeroso aproveitar o trabalho dos outros.

Desse modo estava comprometida a esperar por um envelope mais charmoso que os comuns todas as manhãs.

Aquele dia em particular seria o dia de Pansy pois no mesmo momento Nitsy trouxe o correio em cima da cabeça e entre cartas sem valor estava um convite preto com as seguintes letras prateadas:

_"Para Sr. e Sra. Nott, de Draco Malfoy"_

Seus olhos já brilhando de animação, leu em voz alta o que estava escrito dentro, mesmo sem ter alguém para ouvi-la.

- "É com grande prazer que Sr. Malfoy convida o casal Nott para o Baile Mascarado, no dia..." Blá blá...Hmm... "Fantasia e máscara..." – riu sozinha. – Oh, Draco, que notícia maravilhosa! Não podia ser melhor o momento para uma festa!

Levantou rápido do sofá em que estava e correu até o escritório de Theodore, abrindo a porta sem bater ou avisar. Encontrou o marido lendo um livro sem graça e sem ilustrações.

- Theodore, ótimas notícias!

Não se deu nem o trabalho de levantar o rosto e encará-la.

- Não vou comprar um poodle austro-germânico de rabo de fogo.

- Não é isso! Veja o que chegou hoje.

- Está certo mas se for...

Pansy lhe deu o convite, impaciente por sua reação, mesmo que soubesse que seria decepcionante. Nott olhou o pedaço de papel fino por um instante, sua expressão neutra transformando-se em desconfiança.

- Nós vamos – anunciou Pansy, garantindo que entendesse que não havia espaço para argumentações.

- Ah, claro que vamos. Draco está planejando algo muito além de uma festinha idiota... E eu quero saber o que é.

- Nem pense em estragar o baile!

- Imagine... Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? – sorriu. – Principalmente quando existe _você _para fazer isso por mim.

* * *

O clima estava consideravelmente mais gelado e sombrio do que antes, ponderou Gina ao olhar a janela de seu quarto. Podia ver ao longe o portão alto por onde havia entrado na mansão rodeado de um chão branco profundo, neve cobrindo o jardim da frente sem piedade. Um vento frio batia contra seu rosto mas o máximo que fez foi colocar um xale cor de esmeralda nas costas.

Não havia pôr-do-sol para observar decair e trazer a escuridão, as nuvens espessas e cinzas cobriam o céu por completo. Quando não houvesse nem mesmo um fio de raio fraco iluminando debilmente a mansão aí sim fecharia a janela. Enquanto o momento não chegava aproveitaria seus últimos momentos de distração.

Duas batidas educadas chamaram sua atenção e virou seu rosto para a porta se abrindo um pouco. Porém, quando percebeu quem era, voltou a fitar a janela.

- A senhorita vai querer jantar no quarto?

- Vou sim, obrigada Groger... Ele ainda não voltou?

- Não, mestre Malfoy não chegou ainda, senhorita. Quer que eu a avise quando ele o fizer?

- Não precisa, obrigada.

Não estava olhando mas sabia que o elfo fez uma reverência e ouviu o barulho da maçaneta fechando a porta.

Deixou escapar um suspiro.

Um dia inteiro... O que podia estar fazendo tanto que desapareceu antes do almoço e ainda não voltara?

Gina sabia a resposta para a pergunta... Era simples. Não importava o que estava fazendo, Draco provavelmente tinha intenção de desaparecer para a evitar o máximo que conseguisse. Não compreendia o que tinha feito de tão terrível... Se ele estava tão ofendido por que não simplesmente a expulsava da mansão?

Seria mais simples se o fizesse. Saberia sua opinião sobre ela definitivamente e assim Gina não precisava passar a agonia da dúvida. Durante o dia todo tentou compreender o que tinha acontecido no salão de música mas, sem sucesso, era incapaz de entender o que o havia ofendido. Sabia muito bem que não era culpa dela e sim algum problema ou segredo que _ele _não sabia lidar e mesmo o fato aliviando sua consciência gostaria de que ele pelo menos voltasse à mansão e não ignorasse por completo sua presença.

Era algo incrível... Toda vez que pareciam estar melhorando sua amizade voltavam à estaca zero. Estavam piores que Rony e Hermione em seus anos em Hogwarts... O que, talvez, fosse até compreensivo, já que foram inimigos a maior parte de suas vidas e não estavam apaixonados.

Estrelas começavam a aparecer quando Gina finalmente decidiu, com um leve suspiro, fechar a janela. Sentou na beirada da cama espaçosa e encarou o chão, lembrando do rosto pálido de Draco tão concentrado e tão... Emocional. Durante o curto tempo em que o observou tocando sem que soubesse Gina viu o mesmo Draco que suplicou para ver a mãe na cela de Azkaban, confessando que perderia a sanidade em breve. Viu o mesmo que lhe contou seu medo de morrer e de perder a família, que revelou sua decepção com seu pai... Era um Draco diferente, um que desejava ajudar e curar.

Podia ser um pouco influência de Harry, ou do antigo Harry antes de se deixar consumir pela amargura da morte de Dumbledore, mas Gina precisava fazer isso por Draco.

A vida não podia ser mais irônica.

Era irônico que o mesmo homem que acreditava em dar segundas chances a todos e no poder do amor sobre todos as outras formas de magia fosse a razão da frieza de Harry. Irônico que Gina quisesse dar uma segunda chance a justamente àquele que fizera tanto esforço para que Voldemort triunfasse sob Dumbledore.

Irônico que suas mãos geladas aqueciam suas próprias... Que o som da voz dele perto de seu ouvido a arrepiava mais do que qualquer be...

Duas batidas formais na porta e Groger entrou carregando uma bandeja onde um jantar farto a esperava. Agradeceu o elfo e comeu sem ânimo algum, um pouco confusa com seus pensamentos anteriores.

Remexeu a comida do prato, escolhendo um pedaço ou outro de rosbife, e deixou a bandeja em cima da cama, decidindo ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa. Tinha certeza que havia trazido algum livro em seu malão...

Ao ir em direção ao armário onde suas coisas estavam guardadas passou por um espelho e parou. Encarou seu reflexo.

- Mas que olheiras horríveis... Precisa dormir melhor – comentou o reflexo, com uma expressão de desaprovação.

"Quando você tiver um namorado em perigo, nenhuma notícia do mundo exterior, um bando de bruxos loucos atrás de você e um Draco para lidar, venha falar comigo sobre dormir bem", pensou Gina, cansada. Mas, infelizmente, o reflexo estava certo, debaixo de seus olhos havia olheiras surgindo, um cinza pálido contrastando com suas sardas.

"Tudo culpa do Draco... Peguei a insônia dele."

A porta se abriu pela terceira vez.

- Senhorita, há alguém no portão da mansão...

- Draco?

- Não, senhorita. Outro homem, e ele está pedindo por você.

* * *

- Eu não me importo. O preço não faz diferença!

- Mas Sr. Malfoy um tratamento desses... Pode durar anos... E...

- Não quero saber! Faça e pronto. Que está reclamando? Quem vai gastar o dinheiro _sou eu_. Anda, onde assino?

- O senhor não quer pensar melhor, considerar outras opções talvez...

- Você é surdo! As outras opções não funcionaram! Seus tratamentos estúpidos não serviram para nada! Agora me dá o contrato dessa droga para eu assinar!

O medi-bruxo incompetente finalmente desistiu de convencê-lo a ser "prudente" (ou seja: burro) e pegou uma folha de papel de uma gaveta, passando uma pena para Draco. Impaciente, arrancou o contrato da mão do imbecil.

- O senhor deve saber que não há garantias que o tratamento terá sucesso ou que a recuperação da paciente será completa... Há vários riscos...

- Você já me disse tudo isso. Cale a boca – retrucou, irritado, assinando bruscamente seu nome na terceira folha. – Pronto, aqui está. Quero que comece imediatamente. Dinheiro não é problema.

- Sobre isso, Sr. Malfoy... A quantia inicial é de dois mil galões... Porém um mês de tratamento, com as poções, enfermeira particular custará...

- Esse é o número do meu cofre em Gringotes... Desconte o quanto for necessário – disse simplesmente, dando um cartão para o homem. – Mas se eu descobrir que você me roubou o Ministério vai ser o último dos seus problemas.

O medi-bruxo engoliu seco e seu medo era quase palpável, Draco sorriu, divertindo-se com o pavor do infeliz. Com essa ameaça se retirou do escritório, batendo a porta violentamente atrás de si.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou o sobretudo que usava e seguiu pelos corredores de St. Mungos. Teria coragem de criar esperanças por sua mãe? O tratamento era revolucionário e ainda muito novo, o que explicava o custo alto... Mas se havia uma chance, mesmo que pequena, Draco tentaria.

Olhou para o relógio preso na parede na recepção do hospital logo em cima do quadro de Dilys Derwent e, não para sua surpresa, viu que já passava consideravelmente do horário de visitas. Não havia mais jeito, teria que voltar para a mansão.

Não que estivesse evitando ir para lá... Exatamente o contrário! Seu dia foi lotado... De repente vários assuntos pendentes que esquecia ou evitava antes da chegada de Weasley precisavam ser resolvidos imediatamente e não houve jeito de escapar. Essa era a razão de ter ficado o dia todo fora de casa, nada a ver com que havia acontecido no salão de música. Imagine.

Não era como se sentisse arrependimento por um comportamento estúpido... Ou algo do tipo. Estava simplesmente ocupado demais para parar em casa, de repente...

Virou uma esquina, passou por um grupo de enfermeiras agitadas, adiantou-se por mais alguns corredores batendo ombros com qualquer criatura que se atravesse impedir seu caminho, por fim chegou até a sala de lareiras. Hesitou por um breve momento antes de pegar uma porção de Pó de Flu e encerrou suas atividades urgentes e não-relacionadas com Weasley.

Enquanto girava entre as chamas verdes só conseguia relembrar o fiasco da noite anterior. Ficara no salão até o sol nascer e só conseguiu dormir algumas horas com ajuda de uma das poções com gosto de unha, sua cabeça não parava de se xingar pela estupidez. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim ao entrar em conflito com Ginevra... Estava irritado por ter estragado um momento agradável com ela. Aquela expressão magoada no rosto dela foi a imagem que encarava quando as chamas cessaram e ele saiu graciosamente da lareira da sala de visitas.

Limpou com a mão o pouco de fuligem que sujou seu casaco e se endireitou, observando o cômodo vazio. Segundos depois Groger se materializou na sua frente, reverência exagerada pronta.

- Mestre Malfoy, bem vindo. Espero que seu dia tenha sido produtivo. A senhor...

- Amanhã teremos visitas, Groger. Quero que prepare um café da tarde farto e prepare a mansão.

- Visitas? Já tivemos visitas, mestre Malfoy. Há pouco tempo um...

- O quê? Quem?

- Um homem esteve aqui para ver a Srta. Weasley, mestre... Ele...

- Que homem? Você deixou entrar na minha mansão um desconhecido!

- Ele não entrou, só...

- Onde está Weasel?

- No quarto dela, mestre Malfoy. Se trancou lá desde que...

Mas Draco não estava mais ouvindo, estava tomando uma sensação estranha e confusa... Estava preocupado, ansioso... Possessivo... Só sabia que Weasley não tinha direito algum de trazer desconhecidos e provavelmente inimigos na casa dele, sem sua permissão ainda por cima!

Pisando pesado pelos corredores e escadas, Draco se dirigiu até o quarto de hóspedes, pensamentos sobre o salão de música dissipando como névoa da manhã, estava tudo bem claro agora... A primeira oportunidade Weasley se aproveitou do fato que ele saiu o dia inteiro para trazer amiguinhos e festejar... Usar sua mansão... Se aproveitar de sua generosidade... De sua tolerância!

Aproximou-se da porta do quarto dela quase bufando de raiva e o sentimento só se intensificou quando ouviu uma voz masculina abafada do outro lado. Ainda por cima estava com alguém no quarto! Fazendo sabe-se lá o que na cama da família dele!

Antes de escancarar a porta com ódio correndo pelas veias, controlou-se e colocou o ouvido na madeira, tentando ouvir o que se passava e se preparar melhor para a situação. Não conseguiu nenhum resultado a não ser murmúrios quase irreconhecíveis.

- Gina... Por favor...

A voz masculina era familiar de um jeito nada bom e para piorar não era a do Weasel de orelhas grandes. Era Potter.

Potter.

_Potter!_

Potter na mansão dele. Potter no quarto de seus ancestrais. Sentado na cama antiguíssima e cara... _Potter _junto de Ginevra. Potter falando, abraçando, tocando, beijando ela...

Era insuportável.

Mas também... Impossível.

Potter estava desaparecido. Não podia ter escapado tão rápido assim! Nem cinco dias e já se livrara? Não podia ser... Era injusto. Pelo menos sofresse um mês! Se ele se safou tão rápido significaria que Weasley iria embora também...

Os sons abafados pararam porém Draco não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. O quarto estava em silêncio absoluto e aproveitou aquilo para se recuperar da raiva, respirar fundo e preparar-se para a presença possível daquele cabeça de abóbora estragada. Era simples, tirava Weasley do quarto e aí sim bateria em Potter até que suplicasse para voltar para seu cativeiro. Não valia a pena estragar a opinião de Ginevra sobre ele pelo Cicatriz.

Bateu com força contra a porta, apesar de tentar parecer controlado. Esperou alguns segundos mas não houve resposta. Tentou novamente com mais força ainda, quando isso falhou outra vez, teve que recorrer a fala.

- Weasley? Preciso falar com você, agora.

Encarou a madeira, ansioso. Pareceram-se séculos até que a voz abafada dela disse "Já vai", mais séculos ainda passaram até que a porta se abrisse para ele.

Imediatamente sua primeira reação foi entrar bruscamente no quarto e procurar pela presença masculina, virou o rosto para todos os lados e quase olhou debaixo da cama mas não havia ninguém.

Onde estava o infeliz cara de pau? Pulou a janela! Estava escondido no armário!

- Weasley... Quem est...

Parou de imediato ao fitar o rosto dela. Uma primeira observação parecia que estava exatamente como sempre esteve, menos pálida que ele, sardas, sorriso amigável... Mas não precisou piscar para notar o vermelho em seus olhos ou suas bochechas e orelhas rubras.

Ginevra tinha estado chorando e Draco acabara de engolir a própria língua, quase gaguejando.

- Que foi? – sorriu fracamente.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. Por quê? – continuou com seu sorriso forçado. Ela era boa, mas Draco a conhecia bem. – Como foi seu dia?

- Não mude de assunto.

- Mas não aconteceu nada. Sério.

Draco a olhou, desconfiado, e reparou que segurava algo atrás de si com a mão direita enquanto a outra ainda estava na maçaneta da porta, indicação óbvia que queria que ele fosse embora logo.

- Groger disse que você teve uma visita hoje – começou neutro, fingindo que tinha acreditado nela.

- Rony. Ele... Veio ver como eu estava. Não ficou mais que cinco minutos...

- Sei... E nenhuma notícia do seu amado? – perguntou, tentando ver o que escondia, se aproximando dela.

- Não fale assim.

- Assim como?

Estavam centímetros um do outro. Ela respirava rápido, não entendendo o que pretendia. Draco, enquanto isso, analisava cada milímetro do rosto dela, vendo com uma pitada de amargura seus olhos vermelhos de choro. Sua intenção era pegar de surpresa o que quer que fosse que Ginevra escondia mas parara no meio do caminho, interrompido pela proximidade dela.

Olharam-se intensamente, sem saber o que o outro pensava.

Até que Weasley desabou sobre ele, abraçando-o fortemente. Seus braços finos seguraram seu pescoço, apoiando todo sua aflição na figura desnorteada de Draco. Devagar ele a abraçou de volta, não achando outro movimento melhor.

- Estou tão cansada – murmurou para ele fracamente, sua voz fraquejando.

- Isso é porque você não dormiu nada – tentou debilmente, xingando-se pela idiotice do comentário.

Para diminuir seu incômodo Ginevra soltou uma risada fraca, soltando-o do abraço e fitando seu rosto.

- Você é péssimo nisso.

- Vou encarar como um elogio. Agora vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? Começando com isso que você estava escondendo de mim – disse apontando para o envelope na mão dela, revelado finalmente.

Weasley soltou um suspiro desconfortável e olhou do envelope para o chão, andando até a ponta da cama e sentando nela.

- São as exigências – contou por fim, estendendo a mão para que Draco pegasse o pedaço de papel verde.

- Que...

- Abra.

Draco obedeceu devagar, um pouco apreensivo com o que encontraria, com razão porque assim que retirou a carta e começou a ler, gritos de dor terríveis encheram o quarto e foi quase impossível terminar a leitura. Gina tinha os punhos fechados e no rosto uma expressão de aflição tão grande que era como se os gritos fossem seus e apenas sua boca cerrada provava o contrário.

Tentando bloquear os sons agonizantes Draco leu em voz alta a carta:

"_Srta. Weasley,_

_Se deseja ver Potter vivo e com sua sanidade mental intacta vá sozinha no mesmo local onde primeiro nos encontramos no primeiro dia do novo ano._

_Se tentar avisar alguém, principalmente a Ordem da Fênix, ou vier acompanhada, esses serão apenas gritos leves, Potter sofrerá muito mais._

_Lembre-se: sozinha."_

Conforme terminava de ler lentamente os gritos começaram a diminuir mas sabia que o pior estava para vir só de olhar o rosto de Weasley. Ao pronunciar a palavra "sozinha", a voz de Potter finalmente murmurou de forma febril, provavelmente fruto de uma sessão de tortura, o que Draco tinha ouvido do outro lado da porta.

- Eu preciso de você, Gina... Por favor... Por favor...

O feitiço terminou e o envelope se selou sozinho outra vez. O silêncio que tomou lugar dos gritos mostrou-se pior ainda, pois mesmo sem sons a dor era sentida no olhar e lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelo rosto de Ginevra.

Ela passava a mão no rosto a cada segundo, tentando secar os olhos e apenas piorando o vermelho forte em suas bochechas. Com a outra mão segurava firme o lençol debaixo de seus dedos, fazendo profundas marcas no tecido. Porém, o que mais feriu Draco não foi vê-la chorar, mas ver a determinação que estava por trás disso.

- Quem mandou isso para você? Eles sabem que está aqui?

Weasley balançou a cabeça negativamente, passando nada delicadamente a mão no nariz que começava a escorrer. Draco pegou um lenço de pano do bolso e ofereceu a ela, com uma expressão de leve nojo mas Ginevra não ligou e apenas agradeceu, assoando violentamente.

- Não. Rony veio aqui há algumas horas... Falou que eu não precisava me preocupar, tudo ia dar certo, que tinham um plano mas que não podia me falar qual era... Mas não ia deixar ele ir embora sem me contar e roubei esse envelope dele. Me disse que deixaram n'A Toca e outra cópia na loja dos gêmeos.

- Por que você?

- Eu não sei... Não sei! Não entendo... O que tenho demais? Eles têm Harry... O que eu faço de diferença?

- Talvez... – começou mas logo parou, percebendo que o que falaria seria cruel demais e mudando raptamente. – Talvez eles precisem de algo que só você tenha.

"Ou quem sabe eles querem torturar você na frente do Potter... Uma vingança muito mais saborosa que apenas bater nele."

- Rony também acha... Mandou eu ficar aqui até que a Ordem resolvesse tudo... Mas não me importa... Eu vou.

- Você está brincando!

- Não! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Não posso simplesmente deixar que... Que torturem Harry desse jeito! – gritou, levantando da cama bruscamente, limpando com raiva as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em atrapalhá-la.

- Weasley, pense! – gritou em retorno. – Você vai estar fazendo exatamente o que eles querem!

- Se isso salvar Harry...

- Deixe de ser burra!

Com isso Weasley andou firme em sua direção, fúria no rosto.

- Você não ouviu? É surdo? Não ouviu o que estão fazendo com ele? Você entende isso, Draco. Você sabe como é! Sabe como dói... Sabe o que é ver alguém que ama sofrendo assim! Sentiu na própria pele! E espera que eu fique parada? Me escondendo? Eu não vou! Não me importo, vou até lá.

- Pare e pense, Weasley! – gritou Draco, pegando-a pelos ombros com força. – Você está agindo justamente como eles querem... Vai fazer exatamente o que planejam!

- E você sabe o que eles querem? – rugiu, tentando se soltar.

- Eu sei muito. E se parar de gritar vai perceber o quão estúpido é seu plano! Você acha que Potter quer que você obedeça esses idiotas?

- Ele... Ele me chamou... Precisa mim.

- Potter não ia querer que você se arriscasse por ele, Weasley. Faz parte do código de burrice de heróis com cicatrizes nojentas.

- Eu quero fazer alguma coisa, Draco! Qualquer coisa – suplicou, sua resolução enfraquecendo.

- Fique aqui, comigo. E quando Potter aparecer de novo vai tudo voltar como antes.

- Não é tão fácil assim... Queria que fosse mas...

- Você está horrível, Weasel... Olha só essas olheiras, cabelo todo despenteado... Não tem vergonha, não? – disse brincando, tentando abrir um sorriso – Precisa dormir.

- Dormir? Não consigo... Harry... Os gritos... E juntando tudo isso com suas tentativas de me consolar... Só vou ter pesadelos – sorriu fracamente.

Draco parou um pouco para pensar em um jeito de ajudá-la mas quando o assunto era sono ele era um completo incapaz. A única coisa que tinha arranjado era...

- Groger!

O elfo-doméstico imediatamente apareceu como de costume.

- Traga uma poção do sono para a Srta. Weasley.

Tão rápido quanto apareceu Groger sumiu.

- Mas, Draco, não quero dormir... Não posso com tudo que...

- E o que você pretende fazer no meio da noite? Bater nos vilões na sua camisola com travesseiros? Tome a poção, Weasley, faça esse favor a você mesma.

- E para você também, não é? Quer que eu durma logo para não precisar ficar comigo.

- Agora você já está pegando a idéia – provocou, rindo.

- Sobre o piano... Não quis te insultar ou...

- Esquece o piano... Já foi, para que ficar pensando nisso agora? Caramba, Weasley, estou tentando fazer você dormir e fica aí tagarelando!

- E eu que achava que você estava ficando sensível...

- Eu? Sensível? Você me ofende, Weasley.

Estava contente em ver que o sorriso dela estava mais genuíno, mesmo que ainda retivesse um certo ar de amargura. Já tinha desistido da idéia de correr atrás de Potty pelo menos até o dia raiar, o que era uma boa notícia. Agora estava sentada na cama novamente, se abraçando contra um frio inexistente e encarava Draco com um misto de divertimento e agradecimento.

Ele, enquanto isso, estava parado de pé do lado da cama, em uma distância segura mas ao mesmo tempo próxima.

- Você nunca dorme, Draco?

- Ocasionalmente.

- Imaginei... Mas por quê? Sonhos ruins?

Não estava particularmente animado para falar de seus problemas pessoais mas se isso significasse que ela parasse de pensar nos dela... Valia a pena tentar.

- Não... O problema não é dormir, está na _tentativa_. Em ficar horas e horas revirando na cama pensando bobagens. Prefiro passar meu tempo trabalhando ou tocando piano. Agora, a razão de não conseguir dormir, não tenho idéia... Desde Azkaban... Acho que já deu para entender a situação precária. Certos costumes são difíceis de perder, suponho.

Groger apareceu no quarto, outra vez, carregando dois cálices com a infame poção de gosto ruim.

- Eu não vou tomar – informou Draco curtamente. – Só deixe um, leve o outro embora.

- Mas se você não consegue dormir... – começou Weasley.

- Não preciso disso.

Weasley não pareceu concordar mas pegou seu cálice em silêncio e deixou que o elfo fosse embora com o outro copo de poção. Bebeu devagar, o desgosto pelo líquido óbvio em sua face, mas não reclamou, continuou até que terminou todo o conteúdo do cálice. Seu rosto ainda estava dominado por um vermelho caótico mas não chorava mais. Pelo menos era uma boa notícia.

- Sabe, acho que foi a primeira vez que você responde uma pergunta minha sinceramente, sem escárnio ou ironia. Sem evitar também! Deve ser algum tipo de recorde – riu sozinha, seus olhos começando a se fechar e entrando na cama confortavelmente.

Graças a Merlin, as poções de sono dele eram extra fortes...

- E ainda me deve aulas de piano – continuou, agora já de olhos fechados por completo e voz sonolenta. – Então acho que tenho que ficar mais um pouco... Amanhã vou atrás de Rony e...

Parou de falar, sua respiração suave mostrando que começara a cair no sono... Silenciosamente e com cuidado Draco aproveitou do momento para andar até a porta, pisando de leve sem querer acordá-la. Apontou sua varinha para a maçaneta, silenciou o rangido da madeira e abriu-a.

- Draco... Pode ficar um pouco... Até os gritos pararem? – murmurou Ginevra, ainda deitada, de olhos fechados e estendendo sua mão em sua direção. – Por favor?

Fechando a porta, caminhou devagar até a cama e pegou a mão dela. Estava tão gelada que sentiu arrepios... E pela primeira vez estava totalmente concentrado nela e em como estava. Nada mais o preocupava.

Observava cada respiração, cada movimento... Esperando até que finalmente encontrasse paz no sono.

Tão concentrado estava em Gina que não percebeu quando seus próprios olhos se fecharam e ele lentamente apoiou sua cabeça na cama, perto da mão dela, e adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A:** Awww, não é fofo? Espero que seja, porque esse foi o limite de fofura da fic! Hahhaha. Espero que tenham gostado!

**miaka: **O problema vai ser quando ele perceber...

**Amanda: **Que isso, brigada! A Mel? Não sei! Ela devia! Hahaha, eu gosto de Ginevra, não é melhor que Gina mas é melhor que Virginia, hahaha. Sem falar que é muito mais "realeza" que Virigina, e Draco concorda comigo, hahaha. Tudo fica melhor com Malfoy no final haha (menos Hermione, Rony... Ok, só Ginevra). Thanks pela review!

**Lucy: **Hahahha, como eu falei para a miaka, o problema vai ser quando cair a ficha deles. E pobre Harry:(

**Maaya: **Thankss!

**Rema: **Thanksss! Kawaii? Muito tempo que eu não ouço essa palavra! Hahaha. Anime e mangá rules! Thanks pela review!

**Jessy: **Thanks! Pobre Harry! Vai ser explicado que aconteceu entre os dois em algum ponto da fic! Draco vai ser sempre irônico. Brigada pela review!

**Becky: **Hahaha, sim, ele tocou! Nossssa, thanks pela review linda! Acho que todas nós queremos abraçar o Draco, haha. Pensamentos perversos? Quem sabe em breve, hahah. Hahah, thanks Becky! Se você quiser Rising Moon... ehhehe, fique a vontade! Aliás preciso escrever o novo cap dessa fic...

**Kaká: **Haha, mas não demorou muito, né? Você leu ela rápido de mais, hahaha. Hahaha impecável? Thanksssss! Mesmo, brigada, Kaká! PLOC VOCÊ hahaha


	6. A descoberta e o achado

**Capítulo 6 – A descoberta e o achado**

**

* * *

**

Draco estava sonhando. Mas pela primeira vez não era um pesadelo, cheio de olhares frios ou risadas secas, feitiços dolorosos ou gritos distantes. Draco estava sonhando com um dia calmo, em uma sala ensolarada com janelas abertas por onde uma brisa suave de mar entrava e batia gentilmente contra seu rosto.

Talvez não fosse seu rosto. Não sabia de quem era, tinha jeito de ser dele mas, realmente, podia ser qualquer um. Em um sonho não há lugar para pensamentos lógicos ou racionais, você simplesmente vive o momento sem questionamentos. Coisa que devíamos fazer mais vezes.

Os sons de seus passos ecoavam e o lugar mais parecia um salão gigantesco do que uma agradável pequena e iluminada sala. Não havia móveis, apenas ele e as janelas gigantescas abertas.

Ouviu, de repente, um som doce de uma risada distante e seu olhar procurou a origem da melodia. Começou a andar em direção a uma das janelas... Até que passou por ela como se não estivesse lá, a imagem falsa de sua presença desaparecendo suavemente.

Sentia debaixo de seus pés o áspero da areia. Não estava mais em uma sala, agora via à sua frente uma longa praia, cheia de rochas e ondas batendo contra elas. Podia até sentir o gosto do sal do mar.

Havia algo de familiar ali. Algo que perdera a tempos atrás sem saber nem que possuía: paz.

Correndo em direção ao mar calmo havia uma silhueta longínqua de uma mulher. Ela o chamava, sua voz primeiro suave, depois insistente.

- Malfoy!

Conforme repetia seu nome o tom doce se tornou indiferente, prático e impessoal.

* * *

- Mestre Malfoy!

Os olhos de Draco se abriram subitamente e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma completa sensação de confusão. Onde estava? Tinha caído no sono no seu escritório?

Levantou o rosto e sentiu uma leve dor no pescoço, provavelmente fruto de ter dormido em uma posição estranha. Então pela primeira vez percebeu que não estava em um lugar em que costumeiramente se via perdendo a consciência por algumas horas (porque chamar de "dormir" era exagero).

Na sua frente estava uma cama... Onde tecnicamente devia ter acordado. Mais bizarramente foi o fato que a cama estava ocupada por alguém que não era _ele. _

Os eventos da noite anterior em um piscar de olhos chegaram ao seu cérebro e foram registrados com espanto. Era surreal, no mínimo.

Seria mesmo, por Merlin, que Draco havia caído no sono, dormido de _verdade_ pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, do lado de Weasley para... Para... _Consolá-la_? Teria entrado em algum tipo de realidade alternativa onde tinha tomado uma poção polissuco e trocado de corpo com Potter? Fazendo assim como que... Aquilo tudo não fizesse absolutamente _nenhum _sentido?

Porque o pior de tudo não era o fato ter acontecido mas que não via nada de _errado _em ter feito aquilo. Fazia muito sentido ficar ao lado dela, esperando que dormisse...

Draco arregalou os olhos, engoliu seco e sentiu um frio na barriga que nenhum Malfoy admitiria sentir. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava doente? Passando mal? Mas não se sentia tão bem em anos! Que tipo de maldição era aquela que o deixava dormir em paz, relaxar e sentir bem?

Levantou da cadeira rapidamente, ignorando a dor no pescoço, e encarou Weasley dormindo tranqüilamente, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Fez isso por um longo tempo, analisando cada pensamento que tinha, observando suas próprias reações pela primeira vez.

Nada mudara _nela_, se fosse pensar de um modo racional e lógico, continuava a mesma garota sem graça, de sardas e cabelos com cheiro de shampoo barato. Jogando fora a lógica e a razão, coisa que Draco havia jogado pela janela há muito tempo, havia algo irresistivelmente _atraente_ em Ginevra.

O modo como a luz do sol batia em seu rosto, o meio-sorriso em seus lábios... Os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelos travesseiros... A preocupação que sentiu por ele. As provocações que trocaram... Sua proximidade quando tocaram o piano juntos...

Virou o rosto rapidamente, engolindo seco e colocando a mão na testa, para ter certeza que não estava febril. Era... Era absurdo! Estava ficando insano... Louco... Quase delirante... Estava ficando _apaixonado_.

Draco não era burro. Talvez lento, mas não burro. A conclusão só podia ser essa e estava caindo em cima dele como uma parede de tijolos desmoronando.

Sem perceber começou a andar para um lado para o outro, murmurando e passando a mão no cabelo. Sentia-se enojando, perturbado e irritado. Não era possível! Algo totalmente ridículo e sem noção! Repulsivo até!

Malfoys simplesmente não se apaixonavam.

Não logo a frase lhe veio à mente, sua consciência (insistente como sempre) lhe rebateu que seus pais eram apaixonados, que sua tia, insana e brutal como era, também mostrou ser capaz de amar seu marido verdadeiramente... Lembrou das histórias de crimes passionais e avós morrendo juntos (um deles querendo ou não).

Malfoys podiam se apaixonar, o que não queria dizer que o amor entre eles era... _Normal_. Muitos casos de pessoas perturbadas, ciúmes, obsessões, mortes não solucionadas por falta de provas... Não que isso viesse ao caso no momento...

Draco, no entanto, melhorou a frase rapidamente, fazendo com que se aplicasse a sua situação: _Draco_ Malfoy simplesmente não se apaixonava. _Muito menos _por uma Weasley. Seria algo completamente inapropriado e perigoso.

"Você mesmo não dizia que nunca seria amigo de um Weasley? As coisas mudam", comentou para si, não ajudando nem um pouco seu estado de nervosismo. Odiava quando estava errado, mesmo que fosse ele próprio que corrigisse.

Não, aquilo precisava ser cortado imediatamente. Teria que parar de... De estar apaixonado por ela. Ou o que quer que fosse que sentia por Ginevra.

- Mestre Malfoy?

A voz de Groger lhe deu um susto tão grande que quase tropeçou em uma mala caída no chão, foi obrigado a se segurar no armário próximo e o som fez com que Weasley se mexesse na cama, para sua apreensão.

- Sssh, Groger! – murmurou, nervoso. – O que você quer, criatura?

- Em algumas horas as visitas chegarão... Achei que seria melhor o acordar.

"Ah, maravilha... Só me faltava Pansy e seu marido pança para piorar ainda mais meu dia."

- Certo, Groger. Agora... Vá arranjar alguma coisa para fazer, longe daqui.

O elfo fez uma reverência longa e finalmente desapareceu. Sem perceber, Draco soltou a respiração que segurava e se endireitou. Percebeu que se as visitas estavam para chegar então isso significava que havia dormido até, pelo menos, meio-dia. Havia dito uma boa noite, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

"Que... Meloso e idiota. A cura da minha falta de sono é Weasley... Alguém jogue uma Maldição Imperdoável contra mim, por favor."

Seu pedido não foi atendido, então apenas lhe restou encarar Ginevra dormindo suavemente sem absolutamente nenhuma preocupação. A maldita. Estava livre enquanto ele era atormentado por seu excesso de cabelos ruivos e sardas, sua personalidade teimosa e explosiva... Merlin, não conseguia parar de pensar nela!

E isso estava acontecendo desde que ela colocara seus pés na mansão! Como fora idiota em não perceber a besteira em que estava se metendo?

Não havia justiça no mundo. Se houvesse, a vida de Draco a partir do final de seu quinto ano nunca teria acontecido, Potter teria morrido há muito tempo e Ginevra seria quem estaria apaixonada por ele, sem esperanças de retribuição e desejando loucamente _não _estar pensando nele a cada segundo.

Draco merecia esse tormento? Depois de tudo que passara ainda seria obrigado a não conseguir controlar essa estúpida coisa? Seria sua sina cair aos pés de Weasley?

- Não. Isso já foi longe demais – murmurou, decidido.

Tomaria controle da situação e tudo voltaria ao normal. Normal como em Hogwarts, porque o velho e seguro _ódio _entre Malfoy e Weasley retornaria.

Ódio era um sentimento muito mais simples que amor. Mais fácil de lidar, de utilizar como arma, e muito mais fácil de fingir.

Amor criava ligações muito perigosas, ódio as destruiria.

* * *

Foi uma risada estridente e forçada que acordou Gina. Se não fosse por esse motivo teria aberto os olhos achando que estava tudo bem com sua vida e que a noite anterior nunca havia acontecido. Havia dormido tão bem e sem nenhum pesadelo que mesmo depois daquele som incomodativo demoraria um ou dois minutos até recordar do que estava passando antes de adormecer. Infelizmente o envelope responsável por sua angústia estava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e a tirou da doce ignorância.

Sozinha no quarto, suspirou e trocou de roupa com nenhum ânimo. Entre pensamentos resignados e planos impossíveis para salvar Harry notou a cadeira vazia ao lado de onde dormiu. Sua memória ainda estava nebulosa e portanto foi difícil acreditar que realmente havia pedido para Draco ficar com ela e, principalmente, mais difícil se convencer de que tinha ficado. Porém sabia que fora o caso.

Durante a noite acordou de repente assustada e fora a mão dele segurando a sua que a acalmara o bastante para que voltasse a dormir. Precisava agradecer e pedir desculpas por tê-lo forçado em uma situação tão incomoda.

Sua idéia inicial era mandar uma mensagem urgente para Rony, exigindo que lhe explicasse uma série de coisas e a incluísse em qualquer plano que fosse mas ao sair do quarto e descer as escadas, se aproximando da sala de visitas, no entanto, começou a suspeitar que a risada desafinada que havia lhe acordado não era fruto de sua imaginação. Draco tinha visitas e Gina sabia muito bem que ser vista na mansão não seria boa coisa nem para ele e nem para ela então mudou seus planos.

Estava a alguns passos da porta da sala de visitas quando parou e escutou vozes conversando. Sua primeira reação foi andar para trás, o que a fez quase bater contra um vaso, depois se recuperou e fez o que fazia de melhor: ouviu a conversa alheia. E isso, odiando admitir ou não, por pura curiosidade.

Não arriscou nenhum tipo de feitiço, evitando chamar atenção de alguém lá dentro ou mesmo de Groger, e aproximou o rosto da brecha da porta entre aberta da sala. Não podia ver muita coisa a não ser o relógio na parede e Draco de costas sentado em um dos sofás.

- Eu fiquei tão feliz com essa festa, Draco, você nem imagina!

- Infelizmente imagino sim.

- O convite foi um pouco em cima da hora, é verdade, mas nada de grave. Muito esperto da sua parte sumir todo esse mês só para reaparecer triunfante! Como sempre um Malfoy.

Gina teve a infelicidade de reconhecer a voz de Pansy mas, pelo menos, o que ela falava atraiu sua atenção. Convite do quê?

- E ainda por cima um Baile de Máscaras! Não vejo algo tão chique assim desde que... Você-sabe-o-quê aconteceu – sussurrou como se fosse uma fofoca ao invés de um assunto delicado.

Baile de Máscaras! Na mansão? Centenas de sonserinos esnobes alguns metros dela? Esperava que fosse depois do ano novo, quando Harry já estivesse salvo e ela livre de se esconder lá.

- Você veio aqui por algum motivo em particular, Pansy? Tenho muito que fazer hoje... Preparativos etc...

- Ah claro! Entendo completamente – riu a mulher. – Eu vim aqui para te ver, oras! Tenho saudades!

- Pensasse nisso antes de casar com Nott, e vejamos, ignorar minha presença desde aquela notícia n'O Profeta sobre o incêndio na mansão – respondeu Draco, sua voz indicando irritação plena.

- Eu? Ignorar? Draquinho, jamais! Você que sumiu!

- Poupe-me Pansy.

- Não fale assim! Você sabe que vai ser sempre o meu Draco!

Gina foi tomada por onda de náusea, Pansy não era só grudenta e burra, também dava em cima de Draco de uma forma tão descarada que chegava a lhe dar ânsias de vômito. Pelo jeito também não era a única a achar isso, percebeu isso graças a reação dele.

- Groger vai acompanhar você até a saída – rosnou, seco.

Para piorar mais ainda Pansy não respondeu e ao invés sentou-se do lado (ou melhor, praticamente em cima) de Draco. Irritado, ele se afastou e, conforme o fez, seu rosto virou para a direção da porta e Gina quase deu um salto para sair de vista. Não sabia exatamente o porquê mas não queria que ele descobrisse que ficava ouvindo suas conversas.

No entanto o movimento foi tão rápido que Draco não pareceu vê-la.

- Não posso ficar mais um pouquinho? Só mais uns minutinhos? – disse Pansy, tentando fazer uma voz "sedutora".

- E o que você sugere que façamos nesses minutinhos?

Pansy inclinou-se perto dele outra vez, dessa vez não foi repelida, e murmurou algo no ouvido dele, rindo depois. Logo ela estava beijando seu pescoço, ou quase engolindo a pele dele como uma piranha faminta (descrição que combinava perfeitamente com ela).

Mas o que mais revoltou Gina foi a reação de Draco. Ele ficou simplesmente parado enquanto Pansy fazia aquilo! Deixou que continuasse e não bastasse isso o limite de paciência de Gina foi atingido quando ele retornou seus beijos.

Extremamente irritada e enjoada, se afastou da porta, incapaz de assistir aquela cena mais.

Sinceramente falando, estava decepcionada com Draco. Achava que era melhor do que aquilo. Irritava-o com invenções sobre Pansy e ele mas agora que vira com os próprios olhos o que realmente acontecia tinha vontade de gritar com Draco e dizer o quanto idiota era por dar atenção para a piranha chamada Pansy.

Assim que tivesse a chance era exatamente o que faria.

* * *

Há muito tempo havia aprendido um truque muito prático quando se tratava de Pansy: imagina outro rosto em cima de seu corpo. Facilitava sua vida imensamente e, naquele instante, salvava sua vida.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, Draco estava em uma seca interminável. Meses sem nenhuma mulher era muito, extremamente, difícil de agüentar. E quando a oportunidade se revelava, como no caso, ele não jogaria fora.

Verdade que Pansy não era o que procurava. Queria Weasley e odiava isso. Deveria ser ela sentada naquele sofá ao seu lado e por alguns momentos preciosos foi o que imaginou. Os cabelos curtos e pretos de Pansy se tornaram longos e ruivos, sua face de buldogue virou a de Ginevra. Eram seus lábios que se aproximavam bruscamente até os seus, suas mãos que se apoiavam no peito dele.

E foi então que Draco a beijou. Não foi suave, romântico, doce ou perfeito. Foi violento e egoísta... Do jeito que _Pansy _gostava.

A informação registrou como um raio e finalmente pode sentir as unhas grandes ficando em sua nuca e desarrumando seu cabelo preso, os gemidos estridentes e as risadinhas irritantes. Imediatamente todas as atividades cessaram e Draco empurrou para longe a mulher, com nojo.

- Volte para Nott – disse seco, para reforçar ainda mais se levantou do sofá e abriu a porta da sala.

Por alguma razão ridícula, secretamente esperava que Weasley estivesse lá, espiando a conversa e se mordendo de ciúme. O pensamento só o deixou mais irritado.

Não esperou Pansy ir embora, seguiu para seu escritório e bateu a porta atrás de si, se trancando pelo resto do dia.

* * *

O patrono de Hermione se esvaiu em sua frente rapidamente e ela só pôde deixar escapar um suspiro.

Pelo menos agora sabia o que deveria fazer. Os planos da amiga nunca falhavam e queria pensar que aquela vez não seria diferente.

_"...Não temos idéia de quem são ou por que estão fazendo isso, procuramos em toda parte por pistas mas ninguém sabe de nenhum grupo de magia das trevas agindo ultimamente. Porém, com a notícia do desaparecimento da Ordem, pode ser que alguns tenham criado coragem para voltar à ativa. _

_Às seis da manhã vá para o local que mandaram. Não vamos entrar em contato antes para evitar que haja suspeitas mas estaremos por perto, caso alguma coisa não dê certo. Não sabemos o que querem com você, por isso nossa prioridade é descobrir o máximo que pudermos. Use o galeão da Armada assim que chegar onde estão prendendo Harry, iremos para lá o mais rápido o possível. _

_ A única maneira de encontrar Harry é jogar o jogo deles por um tempo. Rony não concorda comigo, não queria que você soubesse mas infelizmente não houve outro jeito e sei também o quanto você quer ajudar._

_Vamos salvar ele, Gin, não perca as esperanças. A Ordem da Fênix ressurgiu das cinzas."_

Não havia nada de muito sofisticado no que Hermione pediu a ela. Seu papel era ser capturada e se manter viva o bastante até que reforços chegassem... Mas era melhor que ficar presa naquela mansão convivendo com um beijoqueiro de piranhas.

Agora era esperar... E enquanto fazia nada melhor do que importunar Draco.

Desceu novamente e procurou por ele pela mansão, depois de algumas salas fazias concluiu o lógico: estava enfiado em seu escritório. Típico dele, na verdade. De onde teria aprendido esse costume?

Bateu devagar na porta mas não esperou resposta, sabia que não teria nenhuma. Ao invés disso apontou sua varinha e com um feitiço Alohomorra entrou discretamente. Era a primeira vez que entrava naquele cômodo e por um momento se decepcionou: não havia nada de especial ali. Apenas um tedioso escritório com tudo que um deveria ter.

Contra a janela, e na frente dela, estava uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira onde Draco sentava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Do lado direito estava uma estante de livros velhos e de aparência suspeita, do lado esquerdo havia um grande espaço vazio na parede que aparentava ter sido ocupado há algum tempo atrás, a tinta lá era mais clara.

Será que ele estava dormindo ou só fingindo?

Ainda mais devagar Gina se aproximou dele pelo lado e quando, mesmo assim, Draco não mostrou sinais de saber de sua presença, baixou sua cabeça e murmurou no ouvido:

- Buu!

- Isso deveria me assustar? – veio a resposta irritada.

- Não, deveria fazer você mostrar sinal de vida.

- E por que isso importa para você? – disse amargo, continuando na mesma posição e de olhos fechados.

- Se você estivesse morto eu podia roubar a casa – provocou com um riso, ignorando o tom dele.

- Uma vez pobre, sempre pobre... Me diga, seu pai roubava coisas do escritório dele para mobiliar a casa horrível de vocês? Ou sua mãe pedia esmola para os vizinhos? Não... Espere... Já sei: os dois tiveram tantos filhos para usar vocês na coleta de restos de comida?

O que mais a feriu além do insulto foi seu tom. Não era de provocação ou amigável... Era apenas cruel.

- Draco...

- Não é a toa que tenho percebido que algumas coisas estão sumindo... O costume deve vir de família... E no entanto ainda está vestindo trapos! Não tem nem capacidade para ser ladra.

Gina só pôde encará-lo, confusa. De repente Draco abriu seus olhos violentamente e se virou para ela. Na verdade não era mais ele quem estava lá, era a imagem viva de Lucius Malfoy.

- Você está sujando meu carpete, Weasel. Meu ar. Retire-se.

- Qual é o problema com você? – exclamou, ficando cada vez mais confusa e irritada.

- Você é o meu problema. Estava louco quando te deixei entrar aqui. É imundo, nojento.

- Nojento é você se agarrando com Pansy! – gritou, finalmente perdendo o controle e se afastando dele. – Eu não sei qual é o seu problema mas nada te dá o direito de falar assim comigo!

- Pansy? – levantou. – Você... Você ouviu...

- Não só ouvi como vi também! Nauseante... Está tão desesperado assim?

Para sua surpresa Draco não respondeu, parecia estar congelado, sem ação. Do rosto pálido e cruel de Lucius foi para um meio sorriso e expressão convencida de Draco.

- Ciúmes, Ginevra?

- Poupe-me. Não gosto de fuinhas – respondeu, séria.

- Foi o que pensei – respondeu simplesmente e depois indicou a porta atrás dela. – Então, o que está esperando para ir embora?

- Quê?

- É surda? Vá. Embora. Você está deixando o ar mal cheiroso. Além do mais, você disse que ouviu minha conversa com Pansy, então sabe que na noite do dia 31 vai ter um baile aqui. Só não a expulso da mansão porque sou caridoso mas a partir de agora não deve mais ficar andando pela casa. Só vai poder ficar no seu quarto.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Será que tinha ficado louco de vez? Por que estava sendo tão cruel e imbecil?

- Draco, você está parecendo uma criança de cinco anos. Pare com essa idiotice!

- Weasley, tenho uma festa para terminar de organizar... E você não pode ficar mais aqui. Não tem classe ou roupa para ir num Baile de Máscaras Malfoy. Vamos ser sinceros... Estou até lhe fazendo um favor, você seria a piada da festa. Iam te estraçalhar.

- Quem disse que quero ir à sua festa imbecil, de qualquer jeito?

- Nem poderia, mesmo que quisesse. É um desastre em todos os sentidos. Sem graça, sem inteligência, sem talento, sem dinheiro... Sem nada. Não consegue nem salvar seu Pottinho.

Foi a gota d'água para seu controle. Ele não tinha o direito!

Cheia de ódio e frustração Gina lhe deu um tapa forte no rosto. Assim que o movimento terminou, fechou os punhos e tentou não bater outra vez. Enquanto isso Draco devagar colocou uma das mãos no local atingido, olhou em seus olhos e abriu um sorriso que não parecia genuíno.

- Isso deveria fazer eu mostrar sinal de vida? – riu.

Não entendeu a graça, muito menos o significado daquela pergunta. Só sabia que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo e o jeito que estava agindo a estava magoando mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Vou embora daqui no dia primeiro. Você nunca mais vai precisar me ver. Foi para dizer isso que vim aqui.

- Até lá você fica no seu quarto. E não sai – informou casualmente, como se falasse do tempo.

Sentindo seus olhos arderem e seu ódio aumentar, Gina lhe deus as costas e bateu a porta do escritório atrás de si.

- Veremos – murmurou, decidida.

* * *

Ainda com a mão na área atingida pelo tapa de Weasley, Draco virou o olhar para a parede vazia onde antigamente estava pendurado o quadro do seu pai.

- Você deve estar orgulhoso de mim agora... Agora que isso não me importa mais.

Pelo menos aquela história toda estava chegando ao fim.

* * *

N/A: Primeiro capítulo que odeio plenamente! Mas enfim... O próximo vai ser melhor! Sim, o tão mencionado baile vai começar próximo capítulo! E a fic está chegando ao fim...

Desculpe a demora, mas a faculdade foi uma loucura além da minha viagem (que foi muito boa) e da falta de inspiração! Bem, espero que tenham gostado...

N/A2: Muuuitooo obrigada por todas as reviews do capítulo 5! Tantas mensagens animadoras e demais! Mesmo, não sei como agradecer! Fiquei bem angustiada por não estar conseguindo escrever, muito sentimento de culpa, hahah! Eu realmente agradeço de todo o coração pelas reviews!


	7. O baile e a despedida

**Capítulo 7 – O baile e a despedida**

**

* * *

**

Tudo estava pronto, em seu devido lugar, perfeito, arrumado e preparado. O salão estava decorado com dezenas de mesas que eram iluminadas por velas flutuantes, a banda estava começando a afinar e testar o som. Elfos-domésticos vestidos com trapos menos surrados preparavam a prataria e estavam prontos para servir os convidados.

Seguranças contratados estavam em locais estratégicos e... Weasley estava trancada em seu quarto... Tudo absolutamente perfeito.

Sua roupa estava impecável e sua máscara de Pierrô, branca e preta, estava presa e escondia seu rosto.

Em poucos minutos os convidados começariam a chegar e o futuro dos Malfoy voltaria a seu caminho glorioso. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, continuaria igual.

Sim, tudo estava indo como planejado... Tirando seus sentimentos pela ruiva emburrada no quarto de hóspedes do andar de cima.

Por causa de uma coisinha _mínima_ não estava nem um pouco com vontade de agüentar aquela festa...

* * *

Gina olhou pela janela do quarto e viu carruagens puxadas por Trestálios se aproximar da porta da mansão... A fila era enorme. O jardins da mansão estavam iluminados por tochas que não permitiam que visse quem exatamente descia da carruagem mais próxima. No entanto podia ver as roupas caras e exageradas. Abaixo, música podia ser escutada.

Draco não tinha poupado despesas... Uma pena que usava seu dinheiro para coisas idiotas e fúteis como aquele baile.

Saindo de perto da janela, olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e o que viu a agradou. Seria sua última noite na mansão e faria dela a melhor. E que Draco tirasse disso uma lição de humildade.

Não se tranca uma Weasley e fica por isso mesmo. E o coitado imaginava que ela havia abaixado a cabeça e ficado quieta... Mal sabia.

* * *

Estava tudo um luxo... Realmente uma festa como aquela seria lembrada por mais de uma semana, um feito raro!

O Hall de Entrada Malfoy era esplendoroso e compensava a espera de pé que tinham que enfrentar. Alguns elfos passavam com bandejas de bebidas em cima de suas cabeças e Pansy pegou a primeira taça de firewhiskey que viu.

- Tão cedo, Pansy? Não pode esperar até que entremos no salão? – perguntou, ácido, seu marido, incomodado como sempre. – Ninguém mais está bebendo.

- Qual o problema de me adiantar, Theodore? Além do mais eu quem lanço modas e os outros seguem... Repare.

Para, com certeza, o ódio dele, algumas pessoas repetiram a atitude dela e já traziam em suas mãos taças.

Estavam todos reunidos no hall, à espera do dono do baile... Foram informados que faria um discurso de boas-vindas e enquanto isso Pansy ocupava seu tempo observando e criticando as roupas do restante dos convidados.

Todo bruxo que era alguém na alta sociedade estava ali. O Ministro veio, apesar dos protestos infantis de Theodore, assim como sua esposa de gosto duvidoso... A mulher parecia um salmão gigante com problemas de perda de escamas... E que vestindo horroroso! A máscara de borboleta era uma piada... A sua própria estava muito mais digna.

Millicent Bulstrode estava com Goyle... Pansy apenas acenou com a cabeça, anunciando que estava ciente de sua presença... Anos que não falava com ela e apesar de ser sua madrinha de casamento Pansy agora era superior a ela, sendo casada com Nott. Não valia a pena perder seu tempo conversando com Millicent.

Daphne Greengrass, como sempre, estava se achando a rainha do baile... Deprimente. Pelo menos tinha um gosto melhor para roupas _e _homens. Derrick Watson, não podia se negar, era um ótimo espécime. Provavelmente burro como uma porta.

Uma das melhores coisas de um Baile de Máscaras era que todos sabiam quem era quem, com a vantagem de fingir que não. Se não quisesse falar com tal pessoa bastava ignorar sua presença e colocar a culpa na máscara.

Entre as criaturas que estavam na lista para serem ignoradas de Pansy estavam os projetos de grifinórios que Draco convidou, segundo Nott, por "conexões políticas". Sinceramente, o que gentinha como Melinda Bobbin e McLaggen estavam fazendo lá? Sem contar os repórteres que só eram tolerados por terem uma pena na mão... Rita Skeeter estava, obviamente, vestida como um jacaré ambulante e Pansy tinha medo de chegar perto demais e a bolsa da mulher lhe morder.

Entre a multidão, Pansy felizmente notou um rosto mais interessante... Do lado de Horace Slughorn (gordo e pomposo como sempre) estava Blaise Zabini... Perfeito como de costume. Roupa impecável de cor verde e máscara caríssima de Birguella. Ele nunca deixava de participar dos bailes de Veneza, portanto sabia tudo que podia se saber sobre máscaras, via-se que estava se divertindo. Na primeira oportunidade falaria com ele, os dois sempre tinham conversas muito divertidas.

A música diminuiu e as luzes ficaram mais fracas... Estava na hora da entrada grandiosa de Draco. Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando.

Descendo as escadas lentamente estava Draco, com vestes ricas pretas e uma máscara quadriculada branca e preta. Havia linhas douradas (que Pansy apostava que eram feitas de ouro mesmo) nas mangas e colarinho, estava de luvas brancas... Cabelos prateados presos com precisão... Ele era um deus grego, Pansy pensou.

- Bem-vindos... Obrigado por vir, espero que se divirtam. Na melhor das tradições Malfoy, não vou enrolar com discursos pomposos. O Baile falará por si. Então que comece! – anunciou, fazendo uma reverência curta.

As portas duplas embaixo das escadas se abriram sozinhas e revelaram o salão de festas. Em uma corrida contida para que não parecessem vulgares demais, os convidados se encaminharam para dentro do magnífico local. Os olhares se voltaram para o teto estrelado refletido perfeitamente no chão, pareciam estar flutuando. Mesas para oito pessoas estava espalhadas e havia um espaço grande para dança, com o quarteto de corda tocando no palco à frente. Não se podia esperar coisa além de classe de uma festa Malfoy.

Os lugares estavam cuidadosamente marcados... Havia, provavelmente, uma lógica maliciosa na escolha de quem sentaria com quem, mas Pansy estava pouco se importando com motivações políticas... Desde que sentasse com as pessoas importantes tudo estava bem. Não foi bem o que aconteceu.

Draco pareceu achar divertido juntar seus colegas de Hogwarts em uma só mesa e Pansy teve que agüentar a presença de Goyle, Grabbe, Nott, Millicent, Daphne, seu acompanhante e, para seu enorme alívio, Blaise.

Enquanto Nott fingia interessado nos avanços patéticos de Daphne e caras feias de Derrick e Millicent, Crabbe e Goyle contavam os dedos e se empanturravam... Pansy conversava animadamente com Zabini.

- Estou surpresa que veio desacompanhado, Blaise... Não é do seu estilo aparecer sozinho.

- Ah, Pansy... Por que aparecer já com alguém? Há pouca diversão nisso. Prefiro estar sem compromissos e livre para... Novas experiências – sorriu sedutoramente.

- Novas? Existe algo que você ainda não saiba sobre conquistas? – riu, beliscando alguns petiscos oferecidos pelo elfo-doméstico mais próximo.

Blaise riu com gosto, atraindo a atenção de algumas moças de mesas próximas.

- Humildemente admito que sim... Mas sou um bom aluno e aprendo rápido.

- Tenho certeza que há bastante professoras interessadas aqui.

- Eu também tenho – piscou por trás da máscara.

Suas vozes tornaram se sussurros.

- E o que a Sra. Zabini pensa disso?

- Alas... A pobre Sra. Zabini, está se sentindo um pouco indisposta demais para pensar em qualquer coisa.

- É uma pena... Sua falta será sentida.

- Sentirei falta dela, sim. Mas não do seu dinheiro, esse ainda me fará companhia por muito tempo em seu doce lugar.

Os dois riram alto.

- Qual a piada, vocês dois? – sorriu falsamente Daphne. – Por que não dividem conosco?

- Só estamos relembrando os velhos tempos, Daph... Nada que você seja capaz de achar graça. Pode continuar a jogar seu decote vulgar em cima do meu marido.

- Ei... – começou Derrick lentamente.

- Pansy – tentou Nott em tom perigoso.

- Cavalheiros, não há necessidade de parecerem indignados... Somos todos crescidos aqui. E, além do mais, um flerte nunca matou ninguém – sorriu Blaise.

- Não é o que se pode dizer sobre as suas esposas – cuspiu Daphne. – Quantas agora? Cinco? Seis?

- Sou um homem apaixonado, Daphne. E mulheres se apaixonam por mim... Se tenho um pecado... É amar demais – disse, dramático.

- Ah, por favor – a piranha revirou os olhos. – Venha, Derrick, vamos dançar!

O casal deprimente se levantou da mesa, para o alívio e agrado de Pansy, e foram tentar impressionar algum ser mais inferior que eles mesmos com uma dança digna de pena... Mas pena não era um sentimento que sonserinos cultivavam.

- Criatura mais limitada ela – comentou para Blaise, provando de um salgado.

- Pelo menos não come que nem uma elfa em desespero – disse em voz baixa Nott.

- Comeria se não estivesse ocupada tentando comer _outras coisas_, querido marido – retrucou entre dentes.

- O casamento é algo realmente interessante – riu Blaise.

- Eu acredito que o adultério seja muito mais – provocou Pansy.

- E eu já me cansei da conversa... Tenho pessoas mais importantes para ver. Com licença.

Seu marido levantou bruscamente e foi praticamente correndo atrás de Higgs. O Ministro e sua esposa gorda estavam sentados mais afastados, junto com outros importantes membros da política. Entre eles estava Draco também. Pansy o encarou com um olhar fulminante... Por mais lindo que era não se esqueceu da rejeição de dois dias antes, quando fora lhe fazer uma visita.

- Nem se quer veio nos ver – comentou Millicent, também virando para a rodinha de Draco.

- Não seja inocente, Millie. Isso daqui não é uma reunião de ex-colegas – retrucou, amarga, Pansy. – Também não se esqueça que ele não tem motivo mais para confiar em nós.

- Quê?

- Não lembra que ninguém ficou do lado dele... Quando ele ofereceu você-sabe-o-quê para nós?

- Uh?

- Pansy está falando de Voldemort, Millicent – ajudou Blaise.

- Ah... Mas isso já foi há tanto tempo... Achei que ele só estava apoiando Você-Sabe-Quem por causa da mãe e tudo mais...

- Ai, eu não acredito, Millie! – revirou os olhos Pansy. – Você não acreditou naquela besteira d'O Profeta, né? Ele só falou aquilo para se livrar de Azkaban.

- E você não devia espalhar isso, Pansy – comentou Blaise. – O emprego do seu querido marido depende dessa "besteira".

- Que me importa? Agora vamos deixar Draco para lá que ele já nos deixou faz tempo.

- Não era o que você dizia há pouco tempo – sorriu Blaise. – Pelo que me lembro, só tinha elogios para nosso reizinho da Sonserina. O que aconteceu?

- Algumas pessoas tem auto-respeito.

- Quem diria... Nunca imaginava que você era uma delas.

- Ao contrário de você, aprendo devagar. Mas não quer dizer que não aprendo – disse decidida, comendo outro petisco e jogando o pior olhar possível na direção de Draco.

Por alguma razão Nott havia insisto que prestasse uma visita ao herdeiro Malfoy... Não fazendo conta do motivo, foi com gosto. Agora, rejeitada pela última vez, Pansy faria o que seu marido queria: de algum modo, qualquer que fosse o jeito e momento, atrapalharia aquele baile. Seria sua pequena vingança contra Draco. Nada muito exagerado ou chamativo, apenas uma mini-retaliação que, mesmo não arruinando aquela festa para sempre, traria enorme satisfação para ela.

Só precisava achar uma falha a ser explorada... Uma fraqueza exposta.

* * *

Sentia-se ridícula e exposta no meio da festa. Estava dentro do covil das cobras, no ninho do dragão... Completamente desarmada... Pois uma varinha lá não faria diferença alguma. Sua única defesa era agüentar o veneno que com certeza a esperaria.

Mas conviver com Draco por tanto tempo lhe deu uma camada protetora contra cretinice. Estava confiante que não revelaria sua identidade ou lançaria uma azaração no primeiro idiota que a insultasse... Não podia prometer sobre segundo.

Não escondia sua verdadeira aparência por Draco mas porque, não esqueceria tão cedo, era ainda procurada pelo Ministério, devido seu envolvimento nada secreto com a Ordem da Fênix. Assim, sua escolha por pintar os cabelos de loiro e esconder suas sardas foi puramente egoísta, graças a Merlin.

Estava louca para ver a cara apavorada de Draco quando percebesse que a loira misteriosa da máscara azul de gato era na verdade Gina, invadindo sua preciosa festa.

Não estava esperando, no entanto, apavorar _o salão inteiro_. Aliás, nunca imaginaria que ao pôr os pés no chão daquele lugar seria encarada por praticamente todas as almas sonserinas e venenosas que estavam lá. Mas foi o que aconteceu.

A cada passo que dava mais rostos se viravam para vê-la...

Não podia estar _tão _horrível assim, podia?

Por um momento pareceu que até os músicos haviam parado de tocar. Ouviu sussurros apreensivos entre os convidados mas não conseguia entender do que falavam. Murmúrios se espalhavam pelo salão como fogo... E Gina não sabia o que fazer.

Falando a verdade... Nem tinha pensando no que faria além de aparecer sem convite. A intenção era só se vingar de Draco, não chamar atenção de todos para sua presença.

Tentou não parecer abalada com a situação, aquelas pessoas eram capazes de sentir o cheiro de medo há quilômetros de distância. Qualquer sinal de fraqueza seria um convite ao um banquete de insultos e humilhação.

Com a cabeça erguida e nariz empinado, continuou atravessando o salão enquanto procurava apressadamente por um segundo plano. Teria coragem de sentar em uma mesa com lugar vazio e fingir que pertencia ao baile desde o começo? Não seria melhor dar meia volta, ir embora da mansão e não olhar para trás?

Nenhuma das opções foi escolhia pois não houve tempo... Unhas afiadas fincaram-se no seu braço e a puxaram para perto de uma mesa onde, para seu espanto, estavam os velhos capangas de Draco, a gigante Millicent Bulstrode e Blaise Zabini.

- Quem você pensa que é? Como tem _coragem _de fazer uma coisa dessas? – gritou em seu ouvido Pansy, a dona das unhas. – Pensa que é muito engraçada, é? É como se praticamente aparecesse vestindo uma máscara de Comensal!

Piscou duas vezes, confusa e encarou Parkinson, sem abrir a boca. Do que a louca estava falando?

- É uma idéia interessante, Pansy. Uma pena que não pensei nisso antes. A cara de Draco seria hilária.

- Fique quieto, Blaise – rosnou e, virando-se outra vez para Gina. – Isso é sério. Você ainda não se explicou, sua coisinha cafona.

"Bem, quando em Roma..."

- Eu não preciso explicar _nada_ para você. Me solte agora! Não vim falar com a ralé.

- Impostora ou não, pelo menos age como Narcissa – riu Blaise.

E foi então que percebeu qual era o alvoroço...

- Ralé é? Se olhe no espelho! Não sei onde conseguiu essa imitação barata da máscara da mãe do Draco... Mas é bem óbvio que o vestido foi no lixo! – gritou, empurrando Gina com força para trás.

Por um segundo pensou que bateria contra a mesa e fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto. Mas alguém a segurou firmemente. Quando abriu os olhos o rosto de Zabini a encarando com um sorriso.

- Alô.

Gina se levantou rapidamente, ajeitando o vestido e se afastou, incomodada com o olhar do sonserino.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz familiar de Draco perguntou atrás dela.

- Essa daí, está se fingindo de Narcissa, Draco! Não é um absurdo? Se fosse eu já tinha expulsado ela e o vestido brega dela!

- Quando eu quiser sua opinião, Pansy, é porque fiquei louco. Fique quieta.

Gina se virou devagar, pronta para outra acusação de imitação da mãe louca dele... Mas ao invés disso Draco cruzou os braços e ficou a observando em silêncio. Em sinal de desafio, também fez a mesma coisa. E ambos ficaram se encarando...

Sentia os olhares curiosos dos outros sonserinos esperando alguma reação, de preferência violenta, de Draco. Finalmente quando resolveu agir deixou todos de boca aberta.

- Dança comigo? – convidou, oferecendo sua mão.

Pansy gritou sua indignação, Blaise riu, Millicent piscou duas vezes como um peixe fora d'água, Crabbe mudou a expressão para quase alguma coisa e Goyle comeu outro canapé. Gina, por sua vez, aceitou o convite.

Era inesperado mas melhor do que ficar perto daquele bando de venenosos.

Devagar, e ainda chamando atenção de todo o salão, os dois chegaram até a pista de dança. Os músicos, que tocavam com uma certa relutância, foram incentivados por uma aceno da cabeça de Draco.

A melodia, para surpresa de Gina, era a mesma que ele tocou em seu piano, dias antes... Exceto que essa era completa e não apenas as notas iniciais.

Ele sabia dançar bem... Ela, no entanto, não. Teve que confiar em Draco e deixá-lo a conduzir como bem entendesse.

Era impossível negar que sentiu arrepios quando colocou a mão em sua cintura e a segurou gentilmente. Mas provavelmente foi por nervosismo de estar sendo vigiada por todos os lados por projetos de Comensais, não a proximidade dele.

Mas quando Draco inclinou seu rosto bem perto do dela, ficou cada vez mais difícil culpar a platéia, que agora parecia ter desaparecido.

Qualquer encanto, infelizmente, foi perdido quando ele abriu a boca.

- Não pense que me enganou, Weasley – murmurou em seu ouvido. – Não ache que não vai pagar por ter roubado a máscara da minha mãe do sótão... Nem tenha esperança que estou dançando com você porque não estou furioso. Isso é apenas política.

- Dançar comigo é política? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não acreditando.

- Se eu fizesse um escândalo que nem a idiota da Pansy queria... Todos teriam a confirmação que você foi um _erro _do meu baile. Admitir erros não é o meu forte. Agora parece que foi tudo uma infeliz coincidência que a prima distante da minha mãe se parece demais com ela, entendido?

- Eu não vou mentir por você.

- Não precisa... Em quem acha que eles vão acreditar? Na infeliz com vestido amarrotado ou no Malfoy?

- Desprezível.

- Obrigado.

- Não se cansa de tanta mentira?

- Quando só têm mentiras... Cansar-se delas não é uma opção.

* * *

- Ridículo.

- É a décima vez que você repete a mesma coisa, Pansy.

- Fique quieto, Blaise – reclamou, depois tomando o copo inteiro de firewhiskey. – Olhe que coisa mais ridícula! Ela ofende a memória da mãe dele e ele dança com ela!

- Narcissa não morreu ainda.

- Que importa? É ridículo! E quem é essa nojentinha? Ninguém conhece! Não tem nome... Não tem nem um penteado!

- É um diamante esperando para ser polido – sorriu, observando com interesse a garota misteriosa com quem Draco dançava.

- Por favor, né? Mais parece uma bijuteria falsa... Podia jurar que o cabelo é pintado.

- Deixe de inveja, Pansy. Admita derrota e procure outro.

- Ele é meu, Blaise. Meu. Sempre foi – suspirou, a bebida deixando-a mais sentimental.- Somos destinados um para o outro.

- Draco não é mais seu... Não consegue ver? Está completamente apaixonado. E não é por você.

Pansy virou o rosto assustada para Blaise, sem entender.

- Azkaban deixou ele meio louco... Mas não exagere, Blaise!

- Confie em mim, sou especialista em perceber quando alguém está apaixonado. _Eu _nunca fiquei, mas já vi muitas ficarem.

Com essa nova informação, Pansy encarou o casal dançando com outros olhos. As enferrujadas e minúsculas engrenagens em seu cérebro começaram a girar, encaixando cada fato que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

Aquilo explicava todas as rejeições... O desaparecimento de um mês inteiro... E a garota cafona que apareceu _do nada_. Pansy não a tinha visto no hall de entrada o que significava que _já _estava dentro da mansão.

- Filho de uma hipogrifa!

- Agora foi você quem ofendeu a memória da mãe dele.

- Ela não morreu ainda! – bateu a mão contra a mesa. - Eu _não _acredito que ele está morando com uma mulher!

- Morando?

- Você viu a idiotinha na entrada? Eu não! Só pode ser isso! Por isso que ele me mandou embora outro dia... Estava com ela aqui todo esse tempo!

- Quer dizer que Draco tem uma namorada que parece exatamente como a mãe dele? – riu Blaise. – E depois eu tenho problemas com mulheres...

- Ridículo.

- Isso já foi estabelecido.

Pegando uma taça de vinho, Pansy olhou Draco encaminhar a loira para longe da pista de dança, para a varanda que dava para o jardim. Em questão de instantes formulou um plano e abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Blaise notou sua mudança de humor.

- Pode ir contando, Pansy. O que sua cabecinha maliciosa está tramando?

- Algo que você vai adorar.

* * *

Longe de estar vivenciando um momento romântico, Gina estava sendo empurrada nada suavemente pela varanda.

- Me larga, Draco.

Surpreendentemente ele parou, a virando bruscamente para encará-lo.

- Última chance para você, Weasel. Volte para o seu quarto e _fique lá_. Ou isso ou eu aviso o chefe dos Aurores para pegar você.

- Shackebolt é da Ordem, gênio.

- Então o Ministro. Ele provavelmente vai ficar muito contente em prender a namoradinha do Potter.

- O que aconteceu? Eu acho pelo menos mereço uma explicação.

- Cansei da sua presença.

- Eu não acredito em você. Como da noite para o dia o Draco que eu aprendi a gostar e considerar amigo sumiu? Você comeu alguma coisa estragada?

- Não sou seu amigo, Weasel.

Com apenas aquela frase seca deu as costas para Gina e voltou para o salão da festa. Irritada, ela andou o mais distante possível da porta da varanda e se apoiou no muro baixo que separava o lugar do resto dos jardins.

Na noite anterior, quando resolveu sair do quarto e procurar uma máscara, não estava pesando muito bem nas conseqüências, só queria irritar Draco... Enquanto meses antes provavelmente estaria contente em só azara-lo e transformá-lo em uma lesma, agora o que queria mesmo era que parasse de ser idiota e voltasse ao normal.

Talvez tivesse que se resignar ao fato que aquilo não aconteceria, ficaram tempo o bastante juntos para saber se aquela amizade daria certo e o resultado estava claro. Draco simplesmente não conseguia deixar-se tornar amigo dela.

E quando o dia amanhecesse Gina ajudaria a salvar Harry e tudo voltaria ao seu devido lugar e todos felizes e satisfeitos... Menos ela.

Fitou o céu estrelado e soltou um suspiro cansado... De repente um botão de rosa foi colocado em seu cabelo, dando-lhe um susto. Virou rapidamente para descobrir quem estava ao seu lado e encontrou Zabini sorrindo.

- Alô.

- Tchau – respondeu áspera, voltando a fitar o jardim.

- Não seja cruel... Me diga ao menos seu nome.

- Pra quê?

- Sou Blaise Zabini. Você é...

- Alguém que quer ficar sozinha.

- A solidão só traz pensamentos ruins. Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro esquecer meus problemas com a companhia certa.

- Quem disse que quero esquecer alguma coisa?

- Seus olhos.

- Essa cantada funciona, por acaso?

- Algumas vezes. Essa é uma delas.

Gina revirou os olhos e o encarou, na esperança que ele percebesse por sua expressão irritada que não era bem-vindo.

- Acho que não.

- Ah, mas fiz você olhar para mim, não fiz?

Sem dizer mais nada foi andando em direção a porta do salão com, infelizmente, Blaise a seguindo. Parou em frente a entrada de vidro e olhou Draco entre a multidão conversando o Ministro.

- Não sei se você é familiar com a Commedia Dell'Arte? – começou Zabini, sem esperar resposta dela. – Um tipo de teatro de rua antigo italiano mas com outras versões de outras regiões, onde existiam personagens que sempre apareciam... Cada um deles possuía uma máscara diferente, que representava seu papel na peça.

Gina viu Pansy levantar da mesa em que estava e andar até Draco, tocando-o de leve no ombro e murmurado em seu ouvido.

- Os mais importantes eram: Pierrô, Briguella, Columbina... E os Amantes. A trama toda girava em volta dos dois apaixonados... Todas as outras personagens ou ajudavam... Ou atrapalhavam o amor deles. Pierrô era servo de um deles e sua obrigação era passar mensagens secretas entre os dois, que muitas vezes era entregadas em mãos erradas... Porém, sua outra função é mais triste... Ele se apaixonava pela Amante.

Pansy parou de falar com Draco, que se virou devagar na direção de Gina e Zabini. fitando os dois por um breve momento.

- Aceita uma taça de vinho? – ofereceu.

- Por que não? Vai me ajudar a agüentar essa história idiota – respondeu, pegando a taça

Zabini riu devagar e ignorou o comentário, continuando a falar.

- Briguella... Minha máscara e personagem favoritas... Era o enganador, muitas vezes se fazia de capitão para impressionar os outros e gostava de tentar seduzir as mulheres da peça. Seu par perfeito de planos maliciosos era Columbina... Uma mulher bela e esperta que gostava de brincar com os sentimentos dos homens. Os dois muitas vezes atrapalhavam os Amantes.

Sentiu Zabini passar de leve a mão em seu cabelo ainda loiro e retirar o botão de rosa que prendera momentos antes. Enquanto isso Draco continuava olhar ambos, expressão neutra no rosto.

- Mas no fim... Tudo dava certo... Columbina e Briguella tinham seus planos impedidos... E os amantes ficavam juntos, felizes para sempre. Ah, e Pierrô acabava de coração partido. Apesar de ser uma trama simplista... É interessante criar paralelos com a vida real. Eu não acho, porém, que Draco tem noção do que sua máscara de Pierrô representa. Não acha que devíamos contar a ele?

- Existe algum objetivo na sua historinha? – virou irritada para Blaise.

- Claro... E ele vem vindo.

Gina arregalou os olhos quando viu que Draco marchava quase espumando em direção dela. Tão foi o susto que deu alguns passos para trás mas Zabini a segurou pelo braço antes que pudesse se mover.

- Não vai querer perder a parte mais divertida, não é? – sussurrou em seu ouvido e, para seu ódio, também lhe beijou a bochecha.

Antes que pudesse reagir ou mesmo _pensar em _reagir a porta da varanda se escancarou e Draco empurrou Zabini com uma força tão grande que o fez cair de costas contra o chão. Não bastasse isso também apontou sua varinha contra ele.

Nisso praticamente metade do salão já estava de pé, observando a cena com interesse, choque e até mesmo divertimento.

- Fique longe dela, Zabini.

Rindo, o cara-de-pau apenas se levantou e ajeitou a roupa.

- Ora, ora... Um tanto ciumento demais de uma simples prima em segundo-grau distante, não é mesmo? Sempre achei que os Malfoy tinham o costume de ter relacionamentos inter-familiares... Mas não achava que você era capaz disso.

- E nem eu que você ia tão baixo a ponto de dar poção de amor em taça de vinho.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou Gina, frustrada com toda aquela situação maluca.

- Draco, querida, só está louco de vez. Pode beber o vinho que vai ver que não há nada de errado com ele.

- Não beba se não quiser a varinha apontada para você também! – mandou o loiro.

Gina, odiando os dois, simplesmente jogou o conteúdo do copo na cara de Draco e Blaise, causando gargalhadas da platéia.

- Idiotas – murmurou.

Irritada saiu da varanda, empurrando qualquer um que ficasse em seu caminho.

* * *

A noite estava imensamente produtiva! Além de ter visto e falando mal de várias pessoas conseguiu humilhar Draco diante de todos os seus convidados! Nada mais divertido que ter sua pequena vingança completa.

Com o bônus que fez o casalzinho idiota brigar! Quem sabe aquilo deixava a cama de Draco desocupada por algumas semanas... Ele se arrependeria de a ter recusado agora!

Sorrindo, seguiu com o olhar a nojentinha loira ir embora e depois virou para assistir o final da cena hilária causada por Blaise... Ele merecia o título que tinha como o mais falso de todos os sonserinos.

- Você espantou ela, Draco! Agora que estávamos nos conhecendo tão bem... Uma pena, era bonitinha. Meio vulgarzinha mas servia só por uma noite...

- Cale a boca, Zabini. Ou eu vou quebrar sua cara de hiena doente.

- Ótima maneira de terminar o baile... Pelo menos ajudaria esse fiasco a ficar mais horrível ainda. Abaixe essa varinha, Draco... Poupe-me do trabalho de ter que estuporar o dono da festa – lamentou falsamente, também retirando sua varinha do bolso.

- Lembrou bem, _dono _– sorriu.

"Pobre Zabini, não vai poder ver o fim da festa...", pensou Pansy, rindo sozinha.

Draco levantou um dos braços e estalou os dedos. Dois bruxos-seguranças aparataram cada um de um lado de Blaise, seguraram-no pelos ombros e tiraram sua varinha.

- Está certo... Você venceu, Draco – riu, se soltando dos seguranças. – Eu sei onde é a saída.

Elegante como sempre, Blaise andou através da multidão, que lhe dava espaço para passar e o olhava com um certo ar de divertimento e respeito. Parou um pequeno segundo diante de Pansy e sorriu irresistivelmente.

- Espero que tenha gostado da minha performance – murmurou, orgulhoso.

- Estava perfeito. Depois conto o resultado.

- Não demore – sorriu, piscando para ela. – Adorei o plano.

* * *

Apenas quando a última carruagem deixou as proximidades da mansão e o último talher foi limpo e guardado foi que Draco pôde finalmente respirar. Não de alívio. Apenas respirar normalmente.

Desastre... Catástrofe... Ruína... Completo e total fracasso.

Felizmente ele aprendeu a se adaptar rapidamente a novas situações. E não sairia de mãos vazias daquele baile.

Porém, a razão de ele se sentir uma bosta de dragão não tinha nada a ver com a festa. E sim com a roupa molhada de vinho, que esquecera de secar, e a máscara de gato da mãe dele.

Mais especificamente... Gina Weasley.

Podia mentir dizendo que não importava o que aconteceu porque ela iria embora mesmo... Provavelmente seria última vez que a veria... Mas nada disso funcionava.

Tinha feito papel de idiota na frente de todos os seus convidados (infinitamente mais influentes que ela) e pra quê?

Nada.

De que adiantava fingir ódio?

Nada.

Palavra que resumia perfeitamente ao que ele era: nada.

* * *

Não sabia qual era razão... Mas estava chorando. Era estúpido... Sem sentido... Não era de chorar... Não era o que fazia. Gina era de lutar, xingar, bater... Não chorar por nada.

Talvez... Talvez... Estava só muito cansada... De tudo. Principalmente do sentimento confuso que estava aparecendo devagar e crescendo dentro dela...

Não sabia por que importava tanto que Draco gostasse dela. Antes de ir para França queria ser sua amiga para provar para o mundo que estava certa sobre ele. Para ajudar Draco a se tornar alguém completo... Síndrome de Grifinória, era o que chamavam.

Quando veio para a mansão tinha certeza que sua parte já tinha sido feita e restava só a Draco decidir o que fazer...

Mas agora... Quando devia estar abandonando o projeto de "reabilitação" dele, percebeu que só queria...

Não sabia o que queria...

Ainda com a roupa da festa, sentou na cama e olhou para o espelho à sua frente. Seu cabelo finalmente voltava a cor original... Em breve tudo voltaria ao normal, era só uma questão de fechar os olhos e dormir.

A porta do quarto foi aberta devagar e por ela a figura estranhamente encurvada de Draco entrou. Ele parecia mais cansado e branco do que nunca.

Depois de um silêncio longo e duro, em que Draco a fitou, sério, finalmente um deles teve coragem para falar.

- Por que você está chorando?

- Agora você se importa? Vá embora – murmurou, cansada, preferindo abaixar o rosto e não o olhar.

- O quarto é meu... A casa é minha...

- Eu sei, você faz questão de me lembrar a qualquer oportunidade.

- Escute, Weasel...

- Não me chame assim.

Ainda sem encará-lo, percebeu que ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Certo, _Ginevra_. Olhe para mim.

Relutantemente, ela o fez.

- Você queria explicações lá na varanda... Ainda quer? Ou me odeia tanto que não faz mais diferença?

- Não odeio você. Por incrível que pareça... Só quero que me responda uma pergunta: Por quê? Por que está agindo tão cruelmente... Comigo?

Foi rápido... Tão rápido que foi impossível reagir. De repente, sem aviso, sem razão, sem sinal algum... Ele a beijou.

A boca dele tinha gosto de vinho e era tão bom que por quase um pequeno instante Gina pensou deixar que continuasse... Não só continuasse como também fizesse mais...

Mas seus olhos abriram rapidamente e sua parte racional registrou o susto. Felizmente (ou infelizmente) não teve força o bastante para vencer a parte irracional a ponto de empurrar Draco para longe.

E foi ele que terminou o beijo.

- Essa é razão – sussurrou, sorrindo satisfeito, quase se cumprimentando pelo sucesso. – Eu queria fazer isso há tanto tempo... Você não imagina...

Agora, definitivamente, a parte irracional e racional concordavam plenamente...

_Plaft._

Deu um tapa no rosto de Draco e o empurrou com força para longe.

* * *


	8. A outra descoberta e o resgate

**Capítulo 8 – A outra descoberta e o resgate**

**

* * *

**

- Qual o seu problema? – gritou Gina, levantando da cama, querendo se afastar o mais rápido possível dele (ou então ficaria muito difícil resistir alguma coisa).

- Pergunto o mesmo! – respondeu Draco em um tom confuso, massageando a bochecha atingida pelo tapa.

Sem saber o que exatamente fazer, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando não olhar para ele e organizar seus pensamentos. Draco não parecia afetado com nada do que acontecia, como se apenas esperasse que chegasse a conclusão óbvia: que era irresistível ou algo idiota assim.

- Quem você acha que eu sou? Pansy, que cai aos seus pés quando bem entende? Não importa quantas vezes é mal tratada e humilhada? Desde que entrei nessa casa você parece que tem algum tipo de distúrbio bipolar ou coisa parecida! E agora isso? O que você quer de mim? Já não basta o trabalho que foi _tentarmos _ser amigos?

- Verdade é, Weasley, que não podemos ser amigos. Não quero ser seu amigo. Nada de amizades da minha parte. O que eu quero de você é que... Largue Potter e fique comigo. Você é uma Weasley pobretona mas... Dane-se.

Gina soltou uma risada amarga, colocando uma das mãos na testa, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Isso foi uma confissão? – riu. – Você é completamente insano!

- O que quer? Jantar à luz de velas? – retrucou, irritado.

- Para começar seria bom um pouco de confiança... Eu não sei o que passa na sua cabeça... Achei que sabia. Agora minha única certeza é que não confio em você. Como sei se está sendo sincero?

- Você quer provas? – foi a vez de ele rir.

- Não. Quero alguém em que possa confiar. E esse alguém é Harry. Não estou aqui para ser usada quando você bem entende. Um dia fala que está apaixonado por mim, no outro me trata como um lixo. Qual vai ser daqui uma hora? Ah, e vai, além disso, é claro... Tem o fato que não estou apaixonada por você e mesmo se estivesse me internaria pessoalmente em St. Mungos. A única coisa que é capaz de amar é você mesmo, Draco. Provavelmente acha que gosta de mim só porque sou a única coisa viva, além daquele elfo corcunda que te agüentou por mais de cinco minutos. Não existe sentimento altruísta vindo de você... E, sabe, amor requer não pensar em si mesmo. Por acaso pensou em mim no momento que decidiu que seria divertido me beijar quando estou com o Harry, estou preocupada, deprimida... Quando _você _me tratou a noite toda como um trasgo?

Parou para respirar, estava vermelha no rosto todo, cabelos desarrumados e se sentia tonta. Nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo... Não daquela maneira.

Pelo menos Draco também não parecia contente com o rumo das coisas. A expressão de raiva dele ficava clara mesmo por trás da máscara. Para seu susto, levantou da cama rápido como um raio e a pegou pelos ombros.

- Será que pode parar de gritar com essa voz de gralha faminta! – ele a encarou, furioso. – Minha vez de fazer um monólogo. Percebe o quanto é repulsivo estar apaixonado por você? Não acha mesmo que fiquei feliz quando descobri?

- Que romântico – interrompeu, tentando se soltar das mãos dele.

- Você conseguiu Weasley. É tudo sua culpa. Quem insistiu em falar comigo? Em me fazer "abrir"? Encheu meu saco em Azkaban? Não se esqueça de quem me colocou lá em primeiro lugar! _Você_. Invadiu minha vida... Destruiu meu orgulho... Interrompeu minha solidão... A culpada de tudo isso é você. Não sou Potter Herói da Nação nem quero ser, mas o mínimo que podia fazer para compensar o estrago que fez na minha vida é me dar uma chance.

Gina riu apesar das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Quem era aquela pessoa em sua frente?

- Estrago? Você é tão centrado! E pensar que estava chorando por sua causa há poucas horas! – ela o empurrou outra vez com força. – Saia do quarto.

- É meu quarto, minha casa.

- Que seja. Eu saio então.

Andou até a porta, não se importando em estar ainda com o vestido da festa, cansada e descabelada... Dali uma hora iria embora definitivamente daquela mansão para resgatar Harry e naquele momento só queria sair de perto de Draco.

Infelizmente ele era insistente e a segurou pelo braço.

- O que Potty tem que eu não tenho Weasley?

- Para começar ele gosta de mim de verdade. Você nem consegue me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Draco - e se soltou, fazendo movimento para fechar a porta.

- Não, eu saio – disse, tirando-a do caminho.

Para sua surpresa, finalmente a deixou sozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si. Gina se encostou nela e chorou de uma maneira que jamais tinha feito.

Colocou as mãos no rosto e sentiu seus olhos arderem com lágrimas. Não era justo, por que ele tinha que ser tão... Estúpido? Egoísta... Centrado... Rude...

Mas podia realmente culpá-lo? Draco tinha avisando dezenas de vezes quem era. Fora Gina que insistiu em ignorar todos os sinais... Quando se tratava dele estava cega. Por quê?

Todas as ofensas que escutou, as brigas que tiveram... Tantas vezes teve razões e oportunidades de virar as costas e ir embora... Mas continuou perto dele. Não era por que tinha que se esconder na mansão... Ou por que precisava de Draco para achar Bellatrix... A verdade era que... Talvez...

Será que... _Estava _apaixonada por ele?

Não. Não... Não! Simplesmente não era possível. Completamente fora de questão. E infelizmente, a única explicação para tudo aquilo. Ela não era do tipo que se magoava com algo que uma pessoa qualquer faz... Mas se era alguém com que se importava... Alguém que gostasse...

Mas não fazia diferença!

Mesmo que... Mesmo que estivesse... Depois do que fez, do modo egoísta que agiu... Não havia como Gina perdoá-lo. Não podia ficar com alguém que só pensava em si. Que tipo de relacionamento teriam? Acabariam se destruindo... E o coração partido seria o dela.

Enxugou o rosto, piscando algumas vezes para secar as últimas lágrimas. Respirando fundo, começou a se trocar e depois arrumaria suas malas para sair definitivamente daquela mansão.

Salvaria Harry, era só isso importava.

"Tudo vai voltar ao normal..." pensou, parte dela sabendo que era mentira.

* * *

Ficou parado perto da porta do quarto dela por muito tempo. Não sabia exatamente o que fazia lá mas era incapaz de ir embora. Ouviu seu choro do outro lado e fechou os punhos entre raiva e frustração.

Nada tinha acontecido do jeito que planejara. A situação ficou fora de seu controle. O beijo deveria ter sido só o começo... Parte dele realmente acreditou que assim que se confessasse ela cairia aos seus pés e seria sua. No máximo pensou que fosse dizer "Sinto muito, Draco, sou uma idiota e ainda gosto do Potty, mas quem sabe quando ele sumir?". Ele aceitaria aquela resposta, principalmente porque planejava matar Potter logo após. Agora, não acreditar nele? Falar que era incapaz de amar alguém?

Aquilo não tinha sido rejeição, foi destruição. E teve seu efeito.

Olhando uma última vez a porta dela, admitiu derrota e se afastou, andando pelos corredores escuros da mansão com uma sensação de vazio o obrigando a se curvar um pouco, como se nas suas costas carregasse sua ruína. Os quadros aos seus lados o fitavam com curiosidade, reprovação e, raramente, tristeza, mas não estava prestando atenção, sua mente mais ocupada com pensamentos amargos.

Quando chegou a seu quarto só teve ânimo para cair na grande cama e olhar para o teto por um longo tempo, reparando nos primeiros raios de sol aparecendo devagar, passando pelas grossas cortinas e iluminando o cômodo.

De volta ao início e nada para mostrar. Suas tentativas de voltar a ter uma posição de prestigio entre as famílias puro-sangue falhara em todos os aspectos. Sua mãe não mostrava sinais de melhora e agora nem mais Weasley tinha para atormentar.

Estava congelado no tempo, incapaz de se mover nem para trás nem para frente.

A porta foi aberta devagar e Groger colocou seu enorme nariz para dentro do quarto.

- Mestre Malfoy? A senhorita está indo embora.

Ignorou o elfo-doméstico e esperou até que fechasse a porta para levantar. O que deveria fazer? Descer para tentar se despedir, ferindo seu orgulho mais ainda e agüentando Ginevra o olhando com raiva, ou permanecer enfiado em seu quarto e perder a última chance de vê-la?

No fim, não fez diferença, quando finalmente tomou uma decisão e desceu ela já tinha ido embora.

* * *

O dia não havia começado, a vila estava ainda estava dormindo quando Gina chegou até o local onde se encontrou com Harry antes de serem atacados. O que mais lhe afetou foi que pareciam meses desde que tinha estado lá... Era tudo muito estranho, não o fato que muita coisa havia acontecido, mas como _ela _tinha mudado.

Tentando se concentrar em qualquer movimento ao seu redor, manteve a mão direita perto do bolso do casaco onde sua varinha estava. Não estava nas melhores das condições, afinal estivera acordada a noite toda e a falta de descanso começava a se manifestar no peso crescente de suas pálpebras. Devia ter dormido ao invés de discutir com aquele tapado, agora era capaz de atrapalhar toda a missão.

Sentiu que estava sendo observada, olhou pelo canto dos olhos para os lados, procurando não chamar atenção. Não havia nada.

Já era seis horas, a qualquer momento algo aconteceria. Esperava que estivesse pronta. A certeza de que tudo seria fácil e simples começava a enfraquecer...

- Pegue sua varinha e jogue longe – uma voz atrás dela mandou.

Relutantemente obedeceu, interessava-lhe mais que a levassem até Harry do que lutar. Sua varinha caiu aos pés de um homem de máscara que acabara de sair das sombras à sua frente, sua própria varinha apontada contra ela... A máscara branca sem expressão parecia uma versão fraca das dos Comensais, feita para intimidar, além de esconder a identidade. Porém Gina não teve medo de sua aparência, apenas raiva.

- Onde está Harry? Quero vê-lo.

Outro homem surgiu, empurrando Harry uma venda nos olhos. Estava sujo, as mesmas roupas do dia em que foi capturado, e havia sangue seco em sua testa. Seu coração acelerou, preocupada com seu estado e com um pingo de culpa por ter pensando tanto em Draco ao invés do bem-estar de seu próprio namorado.

- Gina! Não... – gritou mas foi interrompido brutalmente com soco no rosto pelo homem que o guardava.

- Pare! Não o machuque! O que você quer de mim?

Por mais que quisesse recuperar sua varinha e atacá-los, saindo de lá com Harry o mais rápido possível, tinha que continuar com o plano, a Ordem precisava saber quem eram aquelas pessoas e o que queriam. Se ao menos pudesse tirar uma das máscaras...

- Vingança! E vamos ter – o líder anunciou com alegria.

Só pôde esperar até que o feitiço a atingisse, fazendo com que caísse inconsciente enquanto torcia para que o plano de Hermione não os arruinassem.

Quando acordou, estava em uma sala escura, presa por cordas prateadas. Estava sozinha e não havia sinal de janelas, apenas uma porta de ferro enferrujada. Sentindo que aquele era o momento para entrar em contato com a Ordem, tentou alcançar o bolso esquerdo do casaco onde o velho galeão da Armada esperava para ser usado, Hermione havia modificado o encantamento para funcionar como um sinalizador algum tempo depois de Hogwarts, para missões como aquela.

Felizmente prenderam seus braços perto do corpo, deixaram as mãos próximas de seus bolsos... Com certa dificuldade esticou o bastante para pegar a moeda e apertar o centro para que fizesse seu trabalho. Sentiu o galeão esquentar, mostrando que havia funcionado.

Agora precisava esperar o momento certo para escapar e torcer para que o número de bandidos não fosse maior que os dos mocinhos.

Estranhamente, ninguém veio atormentá-la, física ou psicologicamente... Esperava que um deles viesse torturá-la para ter a tal "vingança" ou mesmo viesse contar vitória como sempre os vilões gostavam de fazer... Mas não. Apenas silêncio.

Havia uma pequena abertura na porta trancada por onde podia ver um corredor escuro, não havia movimento lá fora... Nem mesmo pela fenda debaixo havia pés de um guarda vigiando.

"Provavelmente fez uma pausa para ir ao banheiro", pensou, procurando lógica naquilo. "Bem, melhor aproveitar a chance".

Não planejava, afinal de contas, ficar lá esperando até que alguém a resgatasse... Pretendia se juntar aos companheiros e vencer aqueles homens. Pelo visto aquele era o melhor momento para se soltar.

Para completar sua sorte as cortas que a prendiam estavam um pouco frouxas graças aos seus movimentos para chegar até o bolso. Depois de mais alguns minutos se contorcendo, conseguiu soltar o braço direito e o usou para se libertar por completo.

Ainda não havia sinal de uma alma fora da sala. Aproximou-se da porta e olhou atrás vez da janela, apenas para fitar escuridão. Não era uma boa idéia sair e andar naquele corredor sinistro sem uma varinha.

Podia ouvir barulhos distantes e o que pareciam ser vozes gritando... Havia duas possibilidades para explicar os sons: a primeira era de que a Ordem já chegara e a segunda que qualquer que fosse o plano daqueles loucos estava prestes a ser completado.

Enquanto esperava por alguma mudança que ajudasse sua fuga, Gina tentou mais uma vez pensar na razão de tudo aquilo... Por que queriam justo _ela_? Não fazia sentido. Por mais que tivesse ajudado Harry, seu papel na destruição de Voldemort foi praticamente nulo. Como podia fazer parte da vingança daquelas pessoas? Se a intenção fosse usá-la para torturá-la na frente de Harry e lhe causar sofrimento, onde estavam? O que estavam esperando?

Uma explosão próxima a tirou de seus pensamentos, agora era certo que a Ordem estava lá!

Arriscando revelar que estava livre das cordas, Gina gritou por ajuda. Infelizmente, mesmo depois de várias tentativas, ninguém apareceu... Amigo ou inimigo. Decidiu sair dali de qualquer jeito.

Tirou o grampo de seus cabelos presos, deixando-os cair. Era o mesmo que há mais de um mês abrira as correntes que prendiam Draco e ela. Dessa vez usou para abrir a fechadura da porta, que pesadamente se abriu suas dobras enferrujadas, fazendo mais barulho que Gina gostaria.

Sem o bom e velho feitiço Lumos, teve que andar às cegas pelo corredor, torcendo para que não esbarrasse em nenhum problema que, ao contrário dela, tivesse uma varinha. Usando a parede mais próxima como guia, andou depressa, procurando alguma luz ou sinal de pessoas.

Até que sua mão raspou não mais nas pedras que formavam a parede e sim em uma maçaneta. Outra porta e, incrivelmente, destrancada.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, abriu e entrou. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que continuar sem enxergar nada andando naquele corredor. Por sorte, havia uma única lâmpada presa no teto que iluminava fracamente o pequeno cômodo. Havia uma mesa de madeira com um livro debaixo de um dos pés que mantinha o móvel firme e em cima dela, para o alívio de Gina, duas varinhas... A sua própria e a de Harry, facilmente reconhecível.

- Quem está aí?

Virou assustada na direção da voz e abriu a boca, surpresa. Sentado no chão e encostado no canto da parede estava Harry, ainda com a venda nos olhos e as mãos amarradas nas costas.

Feliz, Gina correu até ele, abaixando e tirando sua venda.

- Sou eu – sorriu.

Apesar da luz fraca, ele a reconheceu, mas não sorriu de volta.

- Gina! Você não chamou a Ordem, chamou?

- Claro que sim! Estão aqui já, pelos barulhos.

- Não! – gritou.

- Como: "não"? Não estou entendo! Seria impossível escaparmos sem eles.

- Gina... É uma armadilha!

* * *

O lugar estava em pedaços... Um esconderijo em um porto decadente de uma cidade velha. Observavam a movimentação do local, ao longe, em um barco perto da costa. Ao lado dele estava Hermione, murmurando aflita.

- Por que não colocaram algum tipo de feitiço? Qualquer um pode ver, não há nem encantamentos para impedir que trouxas entrem... Só dois guardas na porta e ainda por cima um deles está quase dormindo! É tão exposto... Tão...

- Hermione... Pára. Estamos com sorte. Ponto. Por que tudo tem que ser sempre complicado? Uma vez é bom que os caras maus sejam burros – argumentou Rony, determinado em salvar sua irmã e Harry o mais rápido o pudesse.

- Mas Ron...

- Agora não é hora de ficar com dúvidas. É seu plano, afinal de contas. Quem quis trazer Gina de volta nessa história?

- Vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara até o fim dos meus dias?

- Não. Só até estarem são e salvos.

- Será que os dois podem parar o argumento cheio de tensão sexual não-resolvida? – interrompeu Jorge.

- Qual a parte de "não chamar a atenção dos caras loucos com varinhas" vocês dois não captaram? – continuou Fred.

Ambos olharam emburrados para os gêmeos mas pararam. Continuaram a olhar o depósito velho, procurando uma maneira mais segura de invadir o local e ao mesmo tempo não chamar atenção, se possível.

O barco, alugado de um marinheiro velho e caduco, era pequeno o bastante para se aproximar até o porto sem ser notado e grande o bastante para que os gêmeos, Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna coubessem. Depois de colocar um feitiço silenciador no motor escangalhado navegaram pela costa até achar o esconderijo. Como já passara algumas horas desde que Gina tinha saído da mansão o sol estava alto e não havia mais como usar a noite para se esconder; foram obrigados a usar feitiços de camuflagem.

Estavam demorando demais para agir, na opinião de Rony. Deveriam ter invadido aquela espelunca no momento que Gina avisou onde estava pelo galeão... Mas não! Hermione insistira em esperar e pensar em um plano. Infelizmente, o resto dos membros que estavam na missão, concordou.

- Olhem... No telhado – a voz serena de Luna chamou. – Uma entrada.

Todos dirigiram os olhos até um tubo grosso a ponto de um homem magro caber dentro dele. Era uma saída de ar.

- Dois problemas: como vamos subir até lá? E não há como descermos todos ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro que entrar está sozinho por tempo o suficiente para ser capturado antes mesmo que o segundo consiga descer – analisou Hermione.

- Eu voto em estuporarmos aqueles dois guardas e entrar pela porta da frente. Não devem ser tantos - sugeriu Rony cansado de toda a espera.

- Mas e se forem? – notou Neville.

- Não podemos arriscar. Se formos pegos também de nada adianta todo o risco – concordou Hermione, olhos fixados no telhado.

- Podíamos usar o tubo não para descer mas para ouvir. Foi assim que Doris Purkis descobriu a conspiração das abóboras assassinas cultivadas por anões carecas – ofereceu Luna seriamente mas sem perder o ar bizarro.

Como sempre o comentário foi recebido com olhares incomodados mas foi consenso geral não perguntar que conspiração seria aquela.

- Anões ou não... É uma boa idéia – disse relutantemente Hermione. – Um de nós pode subir lá e tentar descobrir quantos são ou o que pretendem fazer com Gina e Harry.

- E como vamos subir? Voando? – a sugestão era séria e não sarcástica, infelizmente Rony sabia que ninguém tinha trazido uma vassoura.

- Eles já estão tempo demais lá dentro – comentou Jorge, sério. – Precisamos agir logo. Por que não podemos fazer o que Roniquinho falou? Esses guardas estão ali dando sopa.

- Já enfrentamos pior – concordou Fred. – Não parece difícil.

Dessa vez todos olharam para Hermione, esperando que discordasse ou finalmente desistisse e concordasse com o plano nada sutil.

- Não acham que está tudo _fácil _demais? – tentou outra vez. – Quero dizer... Pelo menos _um _feitiço anti-trouxa devia ter. Não faz sentido. É uma armadilha... Tenho certeza.

- E se for... Qual o problema? Temos outra opção além de cair nela para salvar os dois? – disse Jorge. – Não vejo outra maneira de entrar lá.

- Mas...

- O pior que pode acontecer é tentarem nos matar... E, falando sério, quantas vezes já não passamos por isso? – falou Rony. – É tudo previsível. Eles tentam, não conseguem e a gente ganha.

- Eu não sei... Tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso. Alguma coisa não se encaixa.

Apesar da relutância, Hermione desistiu.

Minutos depois os dois guardas estavam caídos inconscientes e os gêmeos explodiram as portas da frente do depósito.

* * *

- Como assim?

- Eles queriam que você chamasse a Ordem. Por isso deixaram você escapar...

- Mas por quê? Quem são eles?

- Não temos tempo, precisamos arranjar um jeito de avisar Rony e Hermione. Pode me soltar?

Rapidamente Gina pegou sua varinha e soltou Harry, que se levantou como um raio. Foi então que reparou que seu rosto estava limpo do sangue que viu anteriormente. Apressado, pegou sua varinha e saiu para o corredor, Gina em seus calcanhares.

Enquanto corriam com suas varinhas acesas, Harry lhe contou o que tinha feito enquanto ela se escondia na mansão de Draco. Tentou não pensar muito na última parte, culpa ainda forte.

- Me amarram e jogaram nesse quartinho... E só. Uma vez por dia alguém me trazia comida, mas fora isso nada. Absolutamente nada. Não queriam me bater, torturar, rir da minha cara ou matar. Não fazia sentido. Mas aí... O "líder", pelo menos achei que era, apareceu e se gabou de ter finalmente pensando em um jeito de me prender. _Prender_. A palavra foi a primeira pista. Depois de me torturar, dizendo que ia achar você também... Ele deixou escapar outra pista: traria meu_s amiguinhos_ aqui. Não só você. Só podia significar a Ordem.

- Mas eles insistiram que eu não chamasse a Ordem. Se fizesse isso te matariam.

- Talvez para que justamente vocês se reunissem. Somos, nesse aspecto, muito previsíveis.

As coisas começavam a ficar claras agora...

- Sabiam que eu estava escondida e ao invés de continuar a me procurar deixaram a mensagem na Toca e na loja dos gêmeos... Onde as chances de alguém da Ordem, principalmente de Rony e Hermione, achar eram muitas.

- Assim você não faria alguma coisa sozinha, seriam definitivamente incluídos no plano – assentiu Harry.

Estavam agora subindo uma escada velha de madeira que parava em um alçapão, que provavelmente daria para o andar térreo do esconderijo.

- Mas por que a Ordem? Será que são seguidores de Voldemort querendo vingança?

- Que seguidores? O único que está vivo e fora de Azkaban é Draco.

Por um pequeno instante sentiu um frio no estômago com a possibilidade de que... Talvez ele estivesse envolvido. Mas não... Era impossível. Draco não era mais inimigo da Ordem, só queria ser deixado em paz com sua mansão e dinheiro. Os únicos que desejavam destruí-los no momento era...

- O Ministério! – gritou, parando imediatamente de subir.

Harry fez o mesmo mas por outra razão, acabara de abrir o alçapão, sua cabeça saindo pelo buraco e dando de cara com um bruxo que Gina reconheceu como sendo do Esquadrão das Leis Mágicas.

- Me dê sua varinha e suba devagar.

Sem opções os dois obedeceram, irritados. Quando estavam de pé e de mãos para cima foi que viram por volta de quinze bruxos uniformizados e sem máscaras. Todos do Ministério da Magia, alguns aurores, mas principalmente o Esquadrão, que possuía muito menos liberdade que o Departamento de Quim Shacklebolt.

Infelizmente lá estavam também Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e os gêmeos... Todos com algemas. Para completar a cena sem saída, Theodore Nott chegou perto de Harry, sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

- Quem diria, não? Quem imaginaria que esse momento finalmente chegaria! – virou-se para Gina. – Obrigado por trazer o resto da Ordem para nós, Weasley. Duvido que conseguiríamos descobrir a identidade deles de outra forma... Mesmo por tortura. Sei o quanto são leais a seus amiguinhos.

- É assim que o Ministério prende pessoas agora, Nott? – cuspiu Rony. – Seqüestrando? Tramando contra inocentes?

- Inocentes? Longe de ser o caso de vocês, Weasley. Digam, não é verdade que torturaram o pobre Draco Malfoy? Esteve em todos os jornais, sabe. Nós estamos só fazendo nosso trabalho, garantindo a segurança da população mágica de lunáticos que querem fazer "justiça" com as próprias mãos.

- Você sabe que ele mentiu aquele fuinha imbecil! – continuou Rony.

- Ron, não adianta – murmurou Hermione, preocupada.

Nott se voltou para Harry, olhos brilhando com a vitória.

- É com enorme prazer, Potter, que declaro que você está preso. Espero que gostem do clima chuvoso de Azkaban.

* * *

N/A: TAM TAM TAMMMM! Risos. Acho que não foi lá muito surpresa que era o Ministério (mais especificamente Higgs e Nott) arquitetando todo o seqüestro, porém, em minha defesa (risos) o objetivo da fic não é ter uma trama complicada de ação/suspense. Dois capítulos (e quem sabe um epílogo se for necessário) para acabar! Próximo capítulo acho que vai ser mais legal e prometo que tem pelo menos _uma _surpresa. Desculpem pela demora e obrigada pelas reviews! Infelizmente não posso respondê-las aqui... Quem é registrado vai receber as respostas por email, quem não for vai ter que lê-las no fórum que criei (http/ www. fanfiction. net/ f/ 181582/ ). Porém, não deixem isso desanimar vocês para postar reviews, chega o final da fic e eu fico insegura para saber se valeu a pena ou não escrever, haha, então please ajudem-me haha. Eu leio todos os comentários e agradeço! 


	9. O plano e a esperança renovada

**Capítulo 9 – O plano e a esperança renovada**

**

* * *

**

Cansado, acabado e um lixo, Draco passou o resto do dia em seu quarto, depois de horas remoendo cada minuto da estadia de Gina na mansão, caiu no sono, exausto, e sonhou com Hogwarts, um professor de três cabeças (nenhuma delas gostava dele e todas o acusavam de não ter coração) e torres caindo sem parar, como feitas de baralho. Só podia ter sido o álcool da festa. Seu subconsciente e o consciente fizeram um trato silencioso de nunca, jamais, pensar em Hogwarts... Foi tudo um borrão cheio de perdas de tempo, para que lembrar?

Quando finalmente acordou da manhã seguinte estava se sentindo estranhamente vazio e sozinho. Não conseguiu levantar da cama, nem ao menos abrir os olhos logo que registrou o fato que Gina não estava mais na mansão. Qual razão tinha para levantar?

"Está agindo como um _idiota._ Levanta."

Como ela conseguia? Como era capaz de deixar uma marca tão forte nele?

"Eu sou Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Posso viver muito bem sozinho. Sou a melhor companhia que terei. E isso não é um pensamento _amargo_."

Riu.

"Até parece."

Abriu os olhos e tentou não pensar muito... Como sentia falta dos tempos mais narcisistas, quando suas preocupações se limitavam a ser popular na Sonserina e Quadribol.

Sentia _falta _de Quadribol. Sentia falta de tanta coisa... Por mais odioso, revoltante e humilhante fosse o fato.

Gina Weasley teria que ser apenas mais uma coisa para adicionar a lista. E fim.

Levantou, tomou um longo banho, escovou os dentes e quando finalmente chegou no momento _crucial_ de pentear e prender seus cabelos... De repente uma raiva incontrolável cresceu ao ver seu reflexo no espelho. Revirou, angustiado sem saber por quê, todas as gavetas do banheiro até achar uma tesoura afiada.

Era como se todos os momentos ruins desde seu sexto ano até a noite do baile explodissem perante seus olhos... Tudo que tinha dado errado em sua vida está representada por aquele cabelo cumprido. Era _vital _que o cortasse.

Uma por uma, as mechas de loiro prateado caíram no chão aos seus pés e, com elas, cada memória ruim se dissolvia. O cabelo que antes estava na altura um pouco abaixo dos ombros tornou-se curto novamente, como sempre usara. Não tentaria mais ser algo que não podia ser... Nem mesmo por sua mãe.

Parecia que um peso havia sido retirado de seus ombros. O _antigo_, as tradições, os costumes, a imagem... Tudo aquilo que queria preservar pela família Malfoy não fazia mais _sentido._

O fato era que Gina estava errada sobre ele. Não estava sendo centrado só nos seus problemas, não pensara nele... Na verdade antes de ela chegar tudo girava em torno de recuperar prestigio do_ nome _Malfoy. Afinal, não tinha nada além disso. Ninguém tinha ensinado a viver sua própria vida ou o que fazer quando tudo que aprendera não servia mais para nada. Estava perdido. A ilusão de controle veio na obsessão com sua família, que nunca mais voltaria. Queria desesperadamente que tudo voltasse para trás.

Não voltaria.

Não tinha como trazer seu pai da morte, recuperar o tempo perdido, ou curar sua mãe. Era apenas ele. _Só _ele e o que faria com _sua _vida agora.

E de repente... Um novo caminho se abriu.

Pegou sua varinha e arrumou o cabelo, para que o novo corte ficasse perfeito, equilibrado e penteado. Vendo o resultado satisfatório, sorriu... Não, soltou uma risada alta e _nada _Malfoy. Sem mais nem menos, sentia-se livre. Quebrou quaisquer ligações ruins que tinha com o nome Malfoy... Devagar, o sobrenome não era tão pesado quanto antes, não era algo que tinha vida própria... Era só e apenas um sobrenome.

Algo que lhe trazia orgulho, não obrigação.

- Groger!

O elfo corcunda apareceu imediatamente, esperando ordens.

- Prepare meu café da manhã.

De repente sentia muita fome.

- Devo levar em seu escritório, mestre?

- Não. Vou tomar na varanda do jardim.

Groger, apesar de obediente e um elfo-doméstico extremamente tradicional, piscou seus olhos grandes duas vezes, não escondendo a confusão.

- Perdão, mestre Malfoy... Na varanda?

- Isso mesmo. Suas orelhas gigantes ainda estão funcionando... Agora vá.

Com uma reverência menos preparada desapareceu. Draco se trocou, escolhendo uma capa verde, a menos escura e sóbria que possuía, e saiu do quarto estranhamente contente. Não _devia _estar se sentindo assim. Tinha acabado de se humilhar, confessando seus sentimentos para Gina, e para aumentar ainda mais a ferida além de recusá-lo enfaticamente ela havia ido embora para sempre, naquele momento devia estar nos braços de Potter são e salvo.

Porém... Draco não deixaria mais o assunto abalá-lo. Ao invés disso admitiu finalmente que não tinha chances. Ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Gina queria alguém como Potter e Draco _jamais _seria assim, graças a Merlin.

Poderia tentar lutar por Gina... Afinal era o que o Cicatriz fazia, lutava com todas as garras por aquilo que queria, mas Draco nunca tinha feito algo assim. Ou algo lhe era dado de mãos beijadas ou então desdenhava do que não tinha. Não ia atrás. Esperava que o caminho lhe fosse aberto antes.

Mesmo no sexto ano, mesmo quando tinha sido aceito no círculo de Voldemort, não tinha sido uma decisão _sua _e sim o natural a fazer. Sua _obrigação, _algo que deveria fazer porque simplesmente devia ser feito. Não que Draco não possuísse escolhas ou mesmo que não achasse certo o que havia feito... A verdade era que nunca havia buscado algo ferozmente, por medo das reais conseqüências.

Medo. Depois de um dia todo pensando em sua vida percebeu que era o que o dominava, aquilo que o impedia de crescer e sair da sombra do pai. Medo de deixar a vida que tinha para trás e começar uma nova, de mudar as regras do jogo.

Mas não mais. Pretendia colocar sua vida de volta nos eixos... Estilo Malfoy. Problema era que, infelizmente, mesmo que tentasse lutar por Gina não adiantaria... Não era uma competição com Potter pelo Pomo de Ouro. A decisão era somente dela e na noite que brigaram deixara claro que ele não era sua escolha. Draco odiava o mau gosto dela.

Podia ter admitido derrota mas não seu orgulho o impedia de esquecer as palavras dela. Estava apaixonado, não surdo. Sentia raiva toda vez que lembrava do que aconteceu. Não só o tinha rejeitado mas também_ humilhado_. Demoraria até o sentimento desaparecer.

Parou seu caminho até o andar debaixo e abriu a porta do quarto dela. Estava estranhamente vazio, sem as malas velhas e de segunda mão espalhadas pelos cantos. A cama está feita e em cima dela estava a máscara de sua mãe que Gina usara sem permissão para o baile.

Quando viu a loira desconhecida andar pelo salão claramente perdida mas fingindo que pertencia àquele mundo sua reação inicial foi choque... Era tão parecida com sua mãe e se não fosse pelo andar acharia que Narcissa estava em sua frente. Mas Gina não possuía a classe e a confiança de sua mãe e a ilusão rapidamente se dissolveu, dando lugar a um sentimento possessivo, principalmente depois de ver Blaise a pegando nos braços. Quando dançou com ela por alguns minutos teve que se controlar para não confessar seus sentimentos ou beijá-la na frente de todos. Felizmente, estava loira e sem sardas, o que diminuiu o desejo e lhe deu forças para tratá-la mal como havia planejado.

Encarando os detalhes e a delicadeza da máscara que sua mãe havia tantas vezes usado em bailes onde apenas ricos e influentes participavam, Draco concluiu que o melhor a fazer era realmente esquecer Ginevra para sempre. Weasley e Malfoy juntos.. O que seu pai pensaria? Qual seria a reação de sua mãe? Afinal, Voldemort e alianças antigas era apenas o começo das diferenças entre eles. Pertenciam a mundos diferentes, quase universos opostos.

O irônico era que nada daquilo mudava o fato que queria estar com ela. O feudo entre Weasley e Malfoy não estava mais em pauta. Ligações indignas ou não, Gina valia a pena. Agüentaria até mesmo Potter se isso a fizesse voltar. O triste era que agora não fazia mais diferença o quão estava disposto a sacrificar por ela.

Desviando o olhar da máscara, Draco reparou que ao lado havia um papel dobrado e uma partitura amarelada. Surpreso, pegou o bilhete e abriu, lendo a mensagem enquanto seu coração, para seu desgosto, acelerava na expectativa.

"_A partitura estava no porão, encontrei junto com a máscara."_

Apenas uma linha, nada mais. Nem um adeus ou assinatura. Mas o que mais poderia esperar? Dobrou o papel outra vez e colocou no bolso, tentando ignorar a decepção que sentia. Devagar, como se tivesse medo que desaparecesse se chegasse perto, pegou a partitura antiga.

Era aquela que tanto procurou. A música que sua mãe tocava para fazê-lo dormir, sua favorita. Aquela que ela compusera para ele, seu filho... Sua alegria.

_Tu est ma joie, petit._

Estava em suas mãos uma das coisas mais importantes que lhe restavam, uma pequena lembrança de tempos mais simples e felizes. E Gina foi quem lhe deu. Havia se lembrado... Havia se _importado _o bastante para lhe entregar mesmo depois da briga.

Draco tentou não ficar muito feliz. Não queria migalhas.

Estava prestes a descer até o salão para tocar a música inteira quando se lembrou da aula de piano, do rosto dela perto do seu e dos fios de cabelos ruivos passando de leve em seu pescoço... Imediatamente perdeu totalmente a vontade de tocar piano. Faria isso outro momento, quando as memórias dela naquela casa não o afetassem mais. Quando Gina Weasley não passasse de um acidente de percurso.

Após guardar em segurança a máscara e a partitura, foi até a varanda e comeu tudo que estava servido com gosto, apreciando cada pedaço de bolo, torrada e gole de suco de abóbora.

No dia seguinte passou em Gringotes para checar os cofres da família (pois um não bastava) e comprou uma vassoura nova, o modelo mais recente que havia. Sentia saudades de voar e não havia nada o impedindo de voltar a praticar um pouco. Quem sabe compraria um time de Quadribol para passar o tempo... "Serpentes de Wiltshire".

Visitou sua mãe em St. Mungos, trocou as flores do vaso ao lado de sua cama e conversou com o médico responsável. Ainda não havia melhora, mas era possível que em alguns meses respondesse ao tratamento novo.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem. Não pensou sequer uma vez _nela _o dia todo e estava de ótimo humor até voltar de noite para a mansão, sentar na sala de visitas, acendendo a lareira e tomando um cálice de firewhisky. Em questão de minutos Groger resolveu aparecer e iniciou uma cadeia de eventos que destruíram qualquer chance de esquecer Ginevra.

- O mestre gostaria ler o jornal?

- Claro, por que não?

Foi seu primeiro erro.

Logo que abriu não houve escapatória... Em letras gigantes bem na primeira página estava a manchete vinda do inferno:

_"Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix presos em Azkaban!"_

Claro que sua primeira reação foi abrir um enorme sorriso de satisfação e quase mandar Groger abrir uma das garrafas mais cara de seu pai para comemorar. Potter em Azkaban! Era maravilhoso!

Exceto que não era.

Cinco segundos depois Draco lembrou que _Gina _fazia parte da Ordem. O sorriso desapareceu logo em seguida. Continuou a ler a notícia, na esperança que o nome dela não fosse mencionado e que pudesse voltar a comemorar o destino de Potter. Não teve sorte, como sempre.

_"Após um mês de busca feroz o Ministério finalmente conseguiu descobrir o esconderijo de Potter e seus comparsas. Estavam todos reunidos no local, planejando modos de destruir o Ministro e tirá-lo do poder. Além de Potter foram capturados Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, Jorge Weasley e Gina Weasley. Todos pertenciam ao grupo de Harry Potter durante seus anos escolares e serão julgados por seus crimes no dia 15 de janeiro..."_

Parou de ler. Não estava interessado no resto da notícia. Como aqueles idiotas conseguiram ser tão estúpidos para cair numa armadilha tão óbvia? Seqüestrar Potter e não o matar logo de cara? Tinha que ser o Ministério... Só eles ganhavam mais com a prisão do que com o funeral de Potty. Mártires eram muito mais perigosos que criminosos jogados e esquecidos em Azkaban. Não era para Granger ser _inteligente? _Anos tirando notas maiores que a dele não serviam para nada? Incompetentes! E agora Gina estava presa naquela ilha... Sua felicidade, sua coragem idiota, sua teimosia e provocações sendo sugadas pelos dementadores... E se... E se resolvessem a sentenciar ao beijo?

Maldito Potter e seus lacaios estúpidos!

Jogou o jornal no fogo e as labaredas ganharam mais vida. Ele não deveria estar se importando, não era assunto dele. Não tinha _nada _a ver com ele. Nada.

_Mas tem, você colocou eles lá. Você colocou _ela_ lá. Para salvar a própria pele. Exatamente como ela falou: só pensa em si mesmo._

Odiava sua consciência.

E daí que tinha mentido sobre Potter idiota para sair de Azkaban? Não tinha feito nada de errado. Foi perfeitamente lógico aceitar a oferta de Higgs. Seria muito burro se perdesse a oportunidade de sair daquele lugar horrível. Não era sua culpa que a Ordem besta era incapaz de fazer algo direito!

_Continue mentido. Um dia se convence._

Frustrado, levantou do sofá confortável e bufou. Passou as mãos no cabelo curto, tentando organizar seus pensamentos... Odiava as crises de culpa que recentemente estavam insistindo em aparecer. Culpa não era seu estilo. Não sabia lidar com ela.

Não devia nada a Potter. Depois de anos sempre perdendo dele e de seus amiguinhos uma mentira era pouco. Ele merecia apodrecer em Azkaban.

Mas, admitiu, Gina não.

Aquele foi seu segundo erro.

Draco a libertaria. Sofreu o bastante lá dentro e não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com ela. Não deixaria que sofresse, mas como?

Se fosse outra pessoa e não um Malfoy a solução estaria clara: como bom cidadão, confessaria que tinha mentido, inocentaria a Ordem da Fênix e voltaria para Azkaban, cumprindo sua pena pelos crimes que cometeu no passado.

Como não era um idiota hipócrita teve outra idéia.

- Groger, me traga outra cópia desse jornal.

Draco tinha 11 dias para preparar o jogo... Mas antes daria o bastante para que Gina agüentasse os dementadores.

* * *

Era tão frio. Não se lembrava de sentir tão frio quando vinha visitar Draco, parecia que faziam -30º graus naquela cela. Suas unhas estavam azuis e seu lábio seco. Não havia janelas para a luz do sol tentar aquecê-la, nem sequer para lhe dizer se era de dia ou de noite.

Sentia-se sozinha e apática.

- Harry?

- Estou aqui.

A voz dele era rouca e quase impossível de ouvir mas estava lá, na cela ao lado. Havia um pequeno buraco na parede por onde conseguiam ouvir um ao outro.

- Sinto muito.

- Não. Você não fez nada de errado, Gina. É tudo culpa desse desgraçado do Higgs. E, como sempre, do Malfoy. Quando eu achar aquele... – sua voz sumiu e Gina não pegou o resto da frase.

Melhor assim, não queria ouvir nada sobre Draco. Doía demais. Cruzou os braços para tentar se aquecer, o que não fez diferença.

- O que vão fazer conosco? Será que acabou? Vamos ficar aqui para sempre...

- Não, eles não vão perder a oportunidade de fazer um show disso. Vamos ter um julgamento público e vamos perder, claro. É só para Higgs se vangloriar mais.

- Sem chances de sermos inocentados.

- É...

Houve um silêncio longo, nenhum dos dois queria falar em voz alta que viveriam o resto de suas vidas em Azkaban. Era tão injusto... Depois de tudo que passaram, que Harry fez! Como que o mundo mágico poderia esquecer tudo tão rápido?

- Espero que os outros estejam bem.

- Estamos em Azkaban. Ninguém está bem.

- Eu sei – engoliu seco, sentindo a necessidade de contar a Harry sobre Draco voltando à tona com mais força, devia a verdade para ele. – Harry, eu...

_Eu estava na mansão de Draco todo o tempo que ficou preso... Eu... Eu não sei mais o que sinto por você... _

_Acho que... Acho que estou apaixonada por Draco._

- Eu... Senti sua falta.

- Senti sua falta também. Vamos sair daqui, eu prometo.

Covarde... Não passava de uma covarde. Fechou os olhos por um momento, na esperança que todos os problemas desaparecessem e que a culpa que sentia diminuísse.

De repente a porta de sua cela se abriu e algo foi jogado no chão.

- Pacote para você, Weasley. Se contar qualquer coisa sobre isso vai se arrepender. Não vou perder meu emprego por vinte galeões.

Abriu os olhos para vê-lo mas o guarda já tinha trancado a porta novamente e apenas um pequeno pacote em papel marrom estava no chão a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

Pegou a entrega e abriu com rapidez, curiosa para saber o que tinha dentro. Quando viu, abriu um sorriso.

- O que houve? – repetiu Harry, preocupado.

- Vamos conseguir sair daqui!

- Por que diz isso?

- Não sei, é apenas um pressentimento.

Sorrindo, olhou o sanduíche de mortadela com sua esperança renovada.

* * *

Durante os três primeiros dias coletou o maior número possível de informações. Pesquisou em jornais, foi atrás de pessoas que pudessem ajudar, deu dinheiro para qualquer alma gananciosa que se vendesse por informações. No final de todo o trabalho exaustivo tinha todo seu plano formulado e preparado.

Ah, ele _acabaria _com Higgs. Destruí-lo em pedacinhos e jogar aos cães... E, felizmente, aquele era só o primeiro passo.

Talvez Draco não fosse o melhor apanhador de Quadribol, o aluno mais inteligente de Hogwarts, o cara mais gostoso do mundo mágico, o herói perfeitinho ou mesmo o Comensal mais assustador... Mas ele era filho de seu pai. E não havia _ninguém _que o derrotasse no campo político. Era sua arena, seu local de domínio. Seu _reino_.

Quem precisava de varinha e palavras mágicas quando se tinha pilhas e pilhas de ouro?

Colocou sua pena de volta no tinteiro e fitou o resultado de seu trabalho com satisfação.

_Principais Membros do Wizengamot:_

_1) Higgs – Ministro da Magia_

_2) Gawain Robards – Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_

_3) Davis Croaker – Chefe do Departamento dos Mistérios_

_4) Nina Pleasegood – Chefe do Departamento de Uso Indevido da Magia_

_5) Griselda Marchbanks – Juíza da Suprema Corte de Justiça Mágica e Grã Mestre_

Cinco pessoas... Bastava cuidar de cinco pessoas para que o resto do júri seguisse o exemplo e inocentasse Gina (e, infelizmente, o resto da Ordem, mas era um preço que Draco estava disposto a pagar).

O julgamento aconteceria em uma semana, não podia perder tempo. Começaria por Higgs e com gosto. O mandato daquele gorducho repugnante já tinha durado tempo demais.

* * *

Foi um choque tremendo quando ouviu da primeira vez e teve que ter certeza que não era um sonho.

- O quê?

- Draco Malfoy está na porta, madame Pansy.

- Tem certeza? – fitou Nitsy com desconfiança.

- Sim, sim! Devo o deixar entrar?

- Claro que sim, sua coisa burra! Não acredito que ainda não fez isso!

A minúscula elfa soltou um gritinho agudo e desapareceu rapidamente deixando Pansy arrumando desesperadamente o cabelo e colocando mais maquilagem ainda.

_Draco Malfoy_! Em sua casa finalmente! Riu sozinha, mal acreditando. Quem sabe a loira cafona não tinha dado um pé no traseiro dele! Seria _ma-ra-vi-lho-so_!

Puxando o decote frontal de seu vestido para baixo mais ainda, Pansy deu uma última olhada no espelho e desceu para a sala de visitas apressada.

Draco estava sentado no sofá como se fosse dono do lugar, olhava cada centímetro da sala com desdém e superioridade... Ele estava _lindo_! Quando percebeu que ela se aproximava, virou de leve seu rosto e abriu um sorriso sedutor.

- Olá Pansy.

Não precisou mais nada para que ela se derrete-se toda. Sentou ao lado dele e teve que segurar muito para não colocar a mão na coxa dele. "Ele é _tão lindo_!".

- Não esperava por você, Draco. Achei que estaria ocupado com _outras _coisas.

- Nott está em casa, por acaso?

- Claro que não, como sempre está trabalho... Sabe, com toda aquela história do Potter sendo preso – sorriu tentadoramente. – Estamos _totalmente _sozinhos.

- Ótimo, porque tenho algo para você.

Seus olhos brilharam de alegria.

- É mesmo? Oh, que maravilha! O que é?

Draco tirou do bolso várias fotos e jogou na mesa de centro, espalhando-as sem delongas.

- Achei que ia interessá-la.

Confusa, Pansy pegou uma das fotos e, para seu horror, viu Theodore e Daphne Greengrass se beijando em plena luz do dia no Beco Diagonal, seu marido bastardo passava a mão no traseiro gigante de Greengrass e ela enfiava sua língua ácida na boca dele como se tentasse desentupir a garganta do desgraçado. E tudo isso na frente de pessoas! Na frente de _todo mundo _que Pansy conhecia!

A humilhação era terrível! O escândalo!

Pegou as outras fotos e a coisa toda piorou, Nott e a piranha acenavam para a câmera em uma festa na casa do Ministro... _Pansy _estivera naquela festa! Eles estavam juntos bem na frente do nariz dela! Não tinham _senso _de descrição! Não importava o que faziam, se dormiam juntos o resto de suas vidas, desde que fizessem isso em segredo! Ela era a esposa do político influente, não Daphne _Greengrass_!

- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! – gritou, fúria a fazendo rasgar a foto que tinha em mãos. – Vou matar ele! E aquela vadia junto!

- Tenho uma idéia melhor – sorriu Draco. – Me dê tudo que você tem das contas secretas de Nott e Higgs, todas as sujeiras que cometeram nesses anos. Eu te prometo que Nott vai ser humilhado dez vezes mais do que ele te humilhou.

- E quanto a Daphne?

- Ela junto.

- Então, Draquinho... Se prepare, porque você não tem idéia do quanto aqueles dois estão na lama...

* * *

Foram dois dias extremamente produtivos.

No dia seguinte de sua visita a Pansy uma edição especial d'O Profeta Diário foi enviada para o mundo todo saber dos desvios de milhões de galões de verbas do governo que, misteriosamente, pararam em contas nos Estados Unidos no nome de T. Higgs e T. Nott.

Horas depois o mundo mágico estava em caos. As acusações, e provas, eram tão graves que o julgamento da Ordem, que tinha sido manchete principal por dias, foi esquecido totalmente em questão de instantes. Milhares de berradores foram mandados para o escritório do Ministro e outras centenas para o de Nott. A população exigia justiça... Melhor ainda se fosse linchamentos em praça pública.

O conselho Wizengamot foi reunido assim que possível e depois de apenas duas horas de discussão foi decidido que Terence Higgs fosse deposto do cargo e que Adrian Pucey, seu assistente sênior, o substituísse até que outro candidato fosse eleito, e que Theodore Nott fosse demitido imediatamente.

Não se esquecendo de Pansy, no entanto, Draco foi fiel à sua promessa e, para humilhar ainda mais Nott, logo após, na terceira página da mesma edição especial que destruiu Higgs, havia fotos extremamente vergonhosas de seu marido e Daphne em uma praia nudista do sul da França. Nunca mais alguém convidou Greengrass ou Nott para qualquer festa. Ao contrário de Pansy, que se divorciou mais rápido que uma serpente dando o bote.

Tudo isso em dois dias de trabalho. Ah, ele era _bom_.

Sem a influência negativa de Higgs, o julgamento da Ordem poderia ser muito mais justo, algo que não seria necessário de qualquer jeito, mas deixaria as coisas mais fáceis. Ainda faltavam quatro membros do conselho e Draco seguiria com a lista assim que garantisse algo de Pucey.

- O Sr. Pucey vai atendê-lo agora, Sr. Malfoy – a secretária anunciou, mais preocupada em olhar as unhas horrendas do que notá-lo.

Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios entrou na sala do agora Ministro Adrian. Sem esperar que lhe fosse oferecido, Draco sentou na cadeira à frente da mesa de Pucey, que estava de pé olhando a janela com paisagem falsa mas que quando ouviu o barulho proposital que Draco fez ao sentar-se virou, assustado.

- Ah, erm... É você, Malfoy.

- Sim, sou eu. Que bom que lembra.

Pucey soltou uma risada fraca que mais pareceu uma tosse.

- C-Como poderia esquecer? Você apareceu ontem no meu escritó-tório. E-Eu não esperava que agisse tã-tão rápido quando disse que ia m-me fazer Ministro.

- Sou eficiente. Está gostando do novo cargo? – quando Adrian abriu a boca para responder Draco já continuara. – Ótimo, porque agora tem um favor para me pagar. Vai cumprir sua promessa?

- C-claro. Amanhã mesmo vou discutir o assunto numa reunião.

- Amanhã não é o bastante. _Hoje. _Entendeu? Não se esqueça o quão rápido tirei Higgs desse escritório. Amanhã pode ser _você._

Observou com satisfação Pucey engolir seco, apavorado. Draco _amava _o poder. Como podia ter ficado tanto tempo longe daquela sensação? Era viciante. Para não perder o _timing_ levantou da cadeira.

- Onde é o escritório de Gawain Robards?

- Gawain? Primeiro andar... P-Por quê?

- Não é da sua conta – riu, saindo da sala. – Se quer ficar no cargo, Pucey, é melhor parar de gaguejar.

Em dez minutos estava entrando em outra sala, dessa vez do chefe mal encarado do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Robards requeria um certo cuidado a mais, era da geração de Scrimgeour e definitivamente tão fanático na caça de Comensais como Bartolomeu Crouch foi em seus tempos. O que significava que Draco não seria bem-vindo.

Mas tinha todo o tipo de truque em sua manga e estava preparado.

Bateu na porta do homem ao mesmo tempo que a abria, não lhe dando tempo para recusar entrada. Encontrou Robards de cabeça baixa, lendo um papel com raiva.

- Quem é? Já não me basta toda essa papelada daquele Ministro imbecil? Não tenho tempo para porcaria nenhuma.

- Você vai ter tempo para mim, Robards. Sou Draco Malfoy.

A cabeça careca de Gawain imediatamente levantou para fitá-lo e sua expressão escureceu.

- E o que o filho daquele Comensal desgraçado quer na minha sala?

- Lembrá-lo que sua esposa está realmente muito doente e que o tratamento dela vai sair caro.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar da minha mulher assim, moleque? Quer que eu te prenda aqui mesmo?

- Você poderia curá-la se ao menos ganhasse mais aqui, se o Ministro lhe desse um aumento... Uma pena. _Eu _poderia ajudar.

- O quê?

- Poderia lhe _emprestar_ o suficiente para ajudar sua situação infeliz. A única coisa que pediria em troca, nada mais justo, claro, seria que seu voto fosse a _contra _a inocência dos membros da Ordem da Fênix no julgamento que acontecerá em menos de uma semana. Que acha? É uma troca justa.

Os olhos de Robards estreitaram e sua expressão era de fúria gigantesca. Draco teve que se segurar para não rir, tão _previsível. _

- Você está insinuando que meu voto está a venda? Que eu posso ser subornado? Seu ratinho Comensal presunçoso! O que quer que você ganharia com a prisão da Ordem, não vai ter! Vou pessoalmente garantir que votem a favor daquela gente! Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu te estupore e jogue em Azkaban.

- Como quiser.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Draco segurou o sorriso de triunfo até que saísse da vista do resto dos funcionários do Departamento.

Dois fora, três faltando. Precisava fazer aquilo mais vezes, era muito divertido.

Faltando seis dias para o julgamento Draco continuou sua cruzada, subornando substancialmente Davis Croaker, do Departamento de Mistérios, para que voltasse a acreditar em tudo que a Ordem fez de bom. A Ordem da Fênix se tornou, depois de mil e duzentos galões, a organização mais heróica e inocente de todas da história para ele. Para garantir ainda mais seu silêncio, Draco lhe deu mais quinhentos galeões e um tapete voador. Croaker continuaria com a tradição dos Inomináveis de não nomear os contribuintes de suas crescentes riquezas. Sem dúvida o melhor departamento do Ministério da Magia, pelo menos era o favorito de Draco.

Três fora, dois faltando.

Com cinco dias para a decisão sobre a inocência de Gina, Draco prestou uma visitinha amigável a Nina Pleasegood que, fiel ao seu sobrenome(1), foi muito educada e boazinha. Com uma promessa de convidá-la para jantar que nunca seria cumprida, Draco deixou sua casa com a garantia sorridente e açucarada de Nina que ela faria _de tudo _para que os amigos de Draco fossem soltos como mereciam. Silenciosamente ele mal pôde acreditar o quão burra a mulher era... Francamente, _amigo _de Potter? Só uma toupeira para acreditar em algo tão ridículo... Mas quem era ele para julgar a capacidade cefálica dela? Claro que tinha se apresentado com um nome falso e mudado a aparência de forma que a coitada nunca seria capaz de saber que quem realmente a tinha visitado.

Deixando o último nome da lista propositalmente para o final, Draco passou os três dias seguintes tentando descobrir a opinião de Griselda Marchbanks sobre a Ordem. A mulher era uma rocha velha e teimosa e seria impossível comprá-la ou enganá-la. Tentou achar alguma neta influenciável ou um neto tapado para descobrir se a juíza do julgamento era parcial a Potter... Mas a carranca não era casada, obviamente... Quem casaria com aquela múmia seca?

Estava começando a achar que teria que se contentar com os quatro principais membros do conselho aos seus pés quando descobriu algo muito interessante no arquivo de matérias d'O Profeta Diário (teve a autorização mais que feliz do Editor Chefe para acessar os arquivos. Afinal quem lhe deu a notícia do ano havia sido Draco).

Griselda e Augusta Longbottom era _muito _amigas. Encontrou uma foto das duas sorrindo e conversando animadamente em um chá beneficente para as vítimas da maldição Cruciatus.

_Perfeito_.

Quem diria que Neville Cabeça-de-Melão serviria para alguma coisa! Com certeza a vovó dele seria uma grande influência na hora de Marchbanks decidir o destino da Ordem.

Voltou para a mansão e finalmente pôde relaxar em dias. Jantou fartamente, deitou na cama e olhou para o teto, descansando. Tudo estava indo conforme o plano, tudo perfeito...

Garantir a vitória no julgamento foi seu terceiro e último erro. Porque em dois dias Gina estaria livre para viver sua vida com Potter e nenhum plano de Draco faria diferença.

Altruísmo era uma merda.

* * *

N/A: Ow, ufa. Acabou o capítulo e em tempo recorde. Espero que gostem... Será que a saída de Higgs foi a surpresa que eu gostaria que tivesse sido? Risos. Draco foi o herói do momento, do jeito dele, claro. Se fosse o Harry teria invadido Azkaban e tirado Gina a força, huahuahua. Mandem reviews JÁ! Uma das últimas chances de expressar sua opinião sobre a fic. O final está próximo e eu quero muitas reviews! Mhuhauaua.

(1) Pleasegood querer dizer "por favor" e "bom". Sugerindo, na minha cabeça pelo menos, risos, alguém muito educado e bom. Ou, para Draco, alguém muito burro.


	10. E o final

**Capítulo 10 – E o final**

**

* * *

**

Quando entrou na masmorra onde o julgamento seria o fez com a cabeça erguida e sabia que todos os outros também faziam o mesmo. Eram inocentes e não se arrependiam de nada, tudo que haviam feito valera a pena. Não seriam políticos corruptos que tirariam aquilo deles. Apesar de os dementadores estarem dificultando as coisas consideravelmente, seus mantos cinza deslizando perto dela.

As bancadas altas estavam cheias de bruxos e bruxas que conversavam em murmúrios enquanto esperavam ansiosamente pelo começo do julgamento, o clima era tenso e poucos arriscavam a rir. Enquanto era colocada na cadeira com correntes nos braços Gina procurou com os olhos pelo familiar cabelo loiro prateado e a expressão arrogante mas, para sua decepção, não encontrou Draco.

Ele era sua última esperança... Tinha a ilusão, tola talvez, de que faria algo extraordinário para salvá-la... Até mesmo confessar que havia mentido sobre a Ordem. Porém, sua ausência quebrou qualquer resto de delírio. Provavelmente interpretou mal o sanduíche de mortadela, talvez era apenas uma forma de ele se vingar, oferecendo-lhe falsas esperanças para depois esmagá-las cruelmente. Afinal, Gina tinha dado mais do que uma razão para Draco a odiar. Ele não havia facilitado as coisas mas ela também não havia ajudado.

Gostaria que tivesse partido da mansão sem brigas... Pelo menos queria ter uma segunda chance para tentar de novo. Gina _gostava _de Draco, apesar do jeito como a havia tratado, apesar da velha rixa... Apesar de tudo. Infelizmente sabia que era impossível, não daria certo entre os dois. Esperava demais dele, coisas que nunca conseguiria oferecer a ela, mesmo se quisesse. E faltava o mais importante para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos: confiança. Será que era capaz de confiar nele? Já tinha no passado mas... Conseguiria o suficiente para ficar juntos? Não achava possível.

Porém nada mudava o fato que... Sentiria sua falta todos os dias, fossem passados no frio cortante de Azkaban ou em liberdade.

As correntes a prenderam forte na cadeira e foi forçada a encarar a bancada do Conselho da Lei da Magia. Havia por volta de cinqüenta membros do Wizengamot, todos com vestes cor de ameixa e poucos familiares a Gina, porém ficou muito feliz de não encontrar Terence Higgs entre eles. Era a melhor notícia em dias! Sem ele tinham uma chance de serem inocentados!

Sentiu o olhar de Harry e virou para fitá-lo. Parecia que tinha percebido a mesma coisa que ela e trocaram sorrisos de alívio, mas que duraram pouco, era incapaz de agüentar encará-lo por muito tempo. Durante uma das várias e intermináveis noites em Azkaban, prometera a si mesma que se seu destino não fosse morrer na prisão contaria a Harry a verdade. Por mais errado, perigoso e sem futuro que aquilo que sentia por Draco era, não podia mais negar. Seria mesquinho e covarde esconder e fingir que tudo estava bem entre Harry e ela. Mas era cedo demais para pensar nos possíveis problemas que enfrentaria... Liberdade e suas conseqüências ainda estavam longe.

Quando todos os acusados estavam firmemente presos às suas cadeiras um homem pequeno e nada imponente deu início, gaguejando, à sessão da corte. Com um aceno da cabeça a uma menina de óculos quadrados se dirigiu a todos da masmorra, sua voz fraquejando a principio:

- H-Harry JPotter-r, Hermione G-Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, L-Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley e Ginevra Weasley, vocês estão perante a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para serem julgados por uma série de acusações graves, sendo as principais: Violações ao Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo, Decreto de Proibição à Uso da Magia para Fins Imorais, extremas acusações de violência contra aurores do Ministério da Magia, resistir a prisão e planejar um golpe de Estado para depor o Ministro da Magia eleito conforme as leis de nosso governo. A sessão da corte será presidida por Griselda Marchbanks, Juíza da Suprema Corte. O júri é composto pelos membros do Conselho Wizengamot da Lei da Magia. Inquisidores: Adrian Pucey Jr., Ministro da Magia, Gawain Robards, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e Nina Pleasegood, Chefe do Departamento do Uso Indevido da Magia.

Gina não ouviu o resto do que ele falava depois do nome "Adrian Pucey Jr." seguido do titulo de Ministro da Magia... Higgs tinha saído do cargo? Por quê?

Mais uma vez tentou achar Draco pela platéia... Havia uma sensação de que tinha algo a ver com isso. Outra vez não o viu.

- E você, Ginevra Weasley, também alega ser inocente de todas as acusações?

Demorou alguns instantes para notar que estavam falando com ela e Pucey teve que chamar sua atenção. Sua voz agora estava muito mais confiante, provavelmente começava a gostar da sensação de estar no comando e isso lhe trouxe segurança.

- Então?

- Sim. Sou inocente. Nunca fizemos nada além de proteger e defender...

- Limite-se a responder as perguntas – interrompeu Griselda, sua voz neutra porém dura.

Neville, que estava sentado do outro lado de Gina, tentou se ajeitar na cadeira, incomodado com a presença da juíza, que era amiga de sua avó. Pobre Neville... Quando saíssem daquela enrascada teria que enfrentar sozinho a fúria da avó.

_Se saíssem_.

* * *

Estava atrasado... _Muito _atrasado. Andava rápido pelo saguão da sede do Ministério até o elevador, não se importando de bater contra os infelizes o bastante a estarem em seu caminho. Tinha que chegar na corte número dez o mais rápido possível, não podia perder nada do que acontecesse no julgamento, qualquer imprevisto significaria mudança urgente nos planos. Draco estava determinado em garantir que Gina saísse daquela masmorra direto para... Bem, para qualquer lugar que não fosse Azkaban. 

Quando o elevador infernal finalmente resolveu cooperar e descer até o andar que precisava, navegou pelos corredores até a entrada da corte e finalmente ajustou o passo para que sua ansiedade não fosse exposta para todos. Por que Draco Malfoy _suaria _uma gota sequer de seu corpo para chegar lá?

Abriu a porta parecendo despreocupado mas tomando cuidado para não chamar atenção desnecessária. Não estava lá para levantar suspeita, muito menos chamar atenção. Fechou a porta silenciosamente e sentou numas das arquibancadas mais distantes no primeiro lugar vago que viu. Felizmente a tensão na masmorra era tanta que ninguém pareceu notar sua chegada.

Com sua posição assegurada fixou o olhar no que interessava: Ginevra. Estava presa pelas correntes nos braços da cadeira em que estava sentada e de frente para a bancada principal da corte, onde os membros do Wizengamot se encontravam. O que mais o incomodava eram os dementadores presentes nos cantos do lugar para garantir que não houvesse nenhuma tentativa desesperada de fuga. As criaturas desgraçadas deveriam estar mais do que contentes (se sentiam algo) em sugar a felicidade de centenas de bruxos.

Concentrou-se então em ouvir o julgamento, esperando que não tivesse perdido nada de importante.

- Não! Não fizemos nada disso! – protestou Potter, cuspindo praticamente na cara de Adrian Pucey. – É mentira... Não torturamos nenhum deles! Entregamos direto para o Ministério e até Higgs, vocês nunca reclamaram do que a Ordem fazia. Draco Malfoy _mentiu_. É o que ele faz para viver! É o que o pai dele sempre fez e...

Lindo... Chegara bem no momento que o _seu _testemunho de tempos atrás estava sendo questionado.

- Não é preciso o testemunho de Sr. Malfoy para provar seu comportamento violento, Sr. Potter – interrompeu Pucey. – Suas ações passadas, seu comportamento na escola... E tantos outros casos duvidosos bastam.

Murmúrios se alastraram como fogo e Draco se viu, brevemente, em um momento onde a inocência da Ordem lhe traria problemas quanto sua _própria _"inocência". As duas coisas não poderiam coexistir. Mas _iriam _em breve porque Nancy Pleasegood fez exatamente o que ele havia pedido que fizesse...

_- Eles vão atacar meus amigos, vão usar golpes sujos... Eu sei que vão! Não é um julgamento justo se tentassem acabar com a reputação deles, não é? Estamos falando de Harry Potter! Ele é praticamente um santo! Sei que você é justa, então não deixar isso acontecer._

_- Oh, claro que não! Devemos muito a Harry Potter e os seus amigos. _

Até hoje a conversa era hilária mas tinha suas utilidades.

- Não estamos aqui para julgar o comportamento anterior de Harry Potter – cortou Nancy, séria. – E sim pelos crimes que cometeu _agora_, Sr. Ministro. Ou então terá que lembrar o resto desta corte também as qualidades dele.

- Mas existe importância em analisar...

- Pleasegood está certa, Pucey. Mantenha-se no presente – encerrou a discussão a velha tripa-seca Marchbanks.

Draco se sentia o mestre das marionetes, jogando um contra o outro... Com Pucey teve a certeza que não seria chamado a depor e seu testemunho de repente não valeria nada... Com Pleasegood garantiu que Potter e o resto da Ordem não fosse transformada em loucos violentos. E com a tripa-seca tinha a certeza que, lá bem no fundo, a velha apoiaria Nancy.

Voldemort era mesmo um idiota. Para que matar pessoas se você pode simplesmente _controlá-las_ sem que percebessem? Talvez ele não tivesse sido um idiota... Era justamente por ser incrivelmente inteligente e poderoso que não se contentava em ficar nas sombras. Sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções... A vaidade de Draco, e ao que parecia de seu pai também, era de outro estilo. A superioridade deles não precisava de auto-afirmação.

Balançou a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção no que os interrogadores falavam. A pergunta agora era dirigia a um daqueles gêmeos bárbaros que Draco era incapaz de distinguir... Igualmente feios e idiotas. As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis se Gina odiasse sua família imbecil...

Gred ou Forge, que seja, respondeu em forma de piada a pergunta de Robards. Um grave erro, o homem não sabia distinguir uma piada de uma privada voadora pink dançante. Felizmente, Pleasegood riu e vários membros atrás dela fizeram o mesmo. Por alguns instantes a tensão na masmorra diminuiu, até que Marchbanks parou a "balburdia" e mandou que as perguntas continuassem.

O interesse de Draco diminuiu consideravelmente com o passar das intermináveis e chatas horas do julgamento, apenas voltando quando alguém se dirigia a Gina. Ficava claro a cada pergunta fraca e sem inspiração que os membros do conselho _não _estavam querendo realmente condenar Ordem. Perguntas estúpidas como "Por que vocês estavam planejando tirar Terence Higgs do poder?" agora realmente não tinham o efeito que teriam se Higgs não tivesse sido _retirado à força _pelo Wizengamot dias atrás. Potter estava novamente se tornando o herói de todos... De alguma forma ele _sabia _que Higgs era corrupto e por isso queria salvar os pobres bruxos de sua má influência e, se negasse que _sequer _planejava tal coisa era porque seria nobre demais para admitir. Pelo menos era o que todos naquele lugar queriam acreditar... Graças a _Draco_.

A ironia era gigantesca, maior que um hipogrifo e dois elefantes juntos. O plano dele era _tão _bom que Potter estaria salvo mesmo que tivesse cometido um massacre contra trouxas à luz do dia. Mas o que o tornava _perfeito _era o fato que metade dele se tornou completamente _bônus_ apenas para aumentar a certeza do veredicto. No _primeiro _passo garantira a liberdade de Gina.

Claro que nenhum deles jamais admitira ou _saberia _que um Malfoy havia salvado seus traseiros inúteis. Também não tinha intenção nenhuma que descobrissem... Nem mesmo Gina. Era admitir sua fraqueza por ela na frente do mundo mágico inteiro. Sem falar que salvar Potter nunca seria motivo de _orgulho_.

Qualquer que fosse a resposta de algum dos prisioneiros das cadeiras as pessoas que assistiam murmuravam em aprovação... Poucas foram as vezes em que houve protestos e manifestações contra a Ordem. E os membros do Wizengamot, de modo mais sutil, acompanhavam o pensamento da audiência com alguns risos e acenos leves da cabeça. O julgamento estava no papo.

Seis horas depois os membros encerraram as perguntas e começaram a conversar entre si para suas últimas considerações antes da decisão final. A inocência era tão certa que o clima era quase alegre... Pleasegood até acenou para os gêmeos, um deles piscou de volta.

Uma piada... O julgamento foi uma total piada na verdade. Mas também, Higgs e suas armações eram patéticas. Esqueceu-se que do mesmo modo que opinião pública ficou a seu favor ela poderia ser manipulada de volta para o lado de Potter. Se seu plano de dominação puro-sangue se resumisse àquilo... _Quase _sentia pena dele.

Mas pena não era um sentimento que os sonserinos cultivavam.

Apesar da atmosfera descontraída, à exceção os dois gêmeos loucos e a loira desvairada que não parecia saber onde estava, Potter, Gina e o restante estavam ainda tensos. Inocentemente preocupados com o resultado! Parecia que ou o sanduíche de mortadela se perdeu no caminho da cela dela ou então Ginevra não tinha confiança nele o suficiente para ficar tranqüila.

A última alternativa, infelizmente, era a mais provável.

Que seja... Que ficasse preocupada e sofresse junto com Potter a agonia daqueles momentos. A consciência de Draco estava limpa... Não importava mais nem um pouco que os dois ficassem juntos e tivessem milhares de criaturas cavernosas de cabelos despenteados com...

Os bruxos de vestes cor de ameixa pararam de falar e se endireitaram solenemente. Depois de alguns instantes até que o silêncio voltasse por completo, Griselda Marchbanks levantou.

- Os que são a favor de inocentar os acusados de todos os crimes?

Draco sorriu, satisfeito, quando mais de trinta pessoas ergueram as mãos.

- E os que são a favor da condenação?

O restante, não mais que quinze bruxos, levantou os braços.

Antes mesmo que a juíza pudesse anunciar a inocência oficialmente a masmorra estava de pé, aplaudindo, assim como vários membros do conselho.

- Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom e Ronald Weasley, vocês foram inocentados de todas as acusações e estão livres – a voz firme da velha vibrou pelo lugar, utilizando um feitiço para aplicar sua potência. Havia um sorriso aberto na cara enrugada dela agora.

Os dementadores foram dispensados, Pucey parecia que estava prestes a vomitar, Gawain encarou Draco com um olhar de desafio, Nancy acenou de novo para os gêmeos, Croaker estava revirado os olhos e com a mão no bolso cheio de moedas. As correntes das cadeiras libertaram um a um os recém inocentados, que logo que puderam pular de alegria e se abraçar que nem macacos. Muitos dos bruxos e bruxas nas arquibancadas desceram e foram comemorar com a Ordem, provavelmente gentalha conhecida deles.

Por todos os lados que virava encontrava alívio e felicidade. Era pior do que quando acordou em St. Mungos do lado do quarto de Granger. Pelo menos, até agora, não havia balões coloridos.

Levantando elegantemente de seu lugar, Draco ajeitou suas vestes, deu uma última breve olhadela em Ginevra (que abraçava seus irmãos bufões) e discretamente, assim como entrou, abriu a porta da corte e foi embora.

Sem arrependimentos.

_Até parece._

Minutos depois as portas do elevador se abriram, mas ele foi impedido de continuar.

* * *

Gina não conseguia conter a alegria... Era impossível parar de rir, de abraçar qualquer pessoa na sua frente! Estavam livres! _Finalmente_. E não só de Azkaban mas de Higgs e perseguições... Nada mais de disfarces, meses longe de casa, longe daqueles que amava! Sua vida poderia voltar ao curso natural... Poderia conseguir um emprego melhor e pagar pelo resto da Academia de Aurores... 

Abraçou Rony pela vigésima vez e pela décima ele a levantou para o alto e rodou rápido, fazendo toda a masmorra passar por seus olhos... E foi então que o viu.

_Draco._

- Me põe no chão, Rony! – gritou aflita.

Ele obedeceu, uma vez na vida, e a olhou, confuso.

- O que foi? Que houve?

- Fiquei tonta – mentiu, tentando olhar por cima do ombro do irmão para não o perder de vista, Draco estava se levantando de uma das arquibancadas mais afastadas, prestes a ir embora. – Acho que preciso de um pouco de ar.

- Erm... 'Tá bom. Agora você tá livre para ir onde quiser – riu e foi abraçar Hermione.

Dando as costas para as comemorações, Gina correu até a saída, perdendo o primeiro beijo em público entre o irmão e Hermione, sem contar a reação imperdível do resto da família.

Só parou de correr quando viu suas vestes verdes escuras. Estava parado de costas para ela, esperando o elevador... Reparou imediatamente que tinha cortado o cabelo. Sorriu sozinha, imaginando o que diria se soubesse quantas vezes teve vontade de cortar ela mesma sem que percebesse.

As portas do elevador se abriram. Ela parou de sonhar acordada e se aproximou afobada, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- Draco! – chamou, quase sem fôlego.

Ele se virou para encará-la, sua expressão impossível de ler... Ela _odiava _como Draco era capaz de recuperar tão bem de uma surpresa e vestir uma máscara de indiferença. Mais por inveja de não conseguir fazer o mesmo do que pelo fato que ele tinha essa habilidade.

- Eu... Não sabia que tinha vindo – tentou. Tinha que começar de algum lugar, afinal. – Não vi você quando entrei e... E... Erm...

- Estou meio que com pressa aqui – informou, apontando para o elevador que ameaçava ir embora sem ele.

Precisava tentar...

- Não tem nada para falar para mim? – suplicou.

_Por favor... Por favor... Só fale que errou quando me beijou, que sente muito por agir como um asno no baile... Prove para mim que é não é egoísta... Por favor._

- Acho que já falei tudo. Quer mais? Arranje um papagaio.

- Por que veio? Por que... – suspirou, cansada. – Por que veio se era apenas para ir embora sem dizer nada? Estou cansada de ter que colher migalhas para acreditar que você se importa comigo. Cansada de _eu _ter que falar o que _você _sente quando são só suposições que...

- Algumas vezes se acerta, outras não. É a vida. Agora se me dá licença...

- Vou tentar outra vez... Você teve algo a ver com o resultado do julgamento? Achei que o que me deu em Azkaban significasse que me ajudaria... Mas como fez isso se não confessou que mentiu?

- Claro... Porque só existe um jeito de salvar pessoinhas: o jeito _Potter_. _Tchau_, Ginevra.

Mas ele não estava indo embora, aliás, ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

- Uma reposta sincera, Draco. Só isso que peço. Nada de distorcer, de escapar por insultos. Você não vai morrer se falar a verdade sem rodeios.

- _Que seja_. Eu vim aqui para ver vocês todos serem executados em praça pública. Que tal essa verdade sincera para você, Ginevra?

- Está mentindo.

- Não.

- Está sim. Levantou a cabeça um pouco, empinando o nariz... Faz isso quando está na defensiva.

- Não faço nada disso. Deixe de ser ridícula – mentiu, repetindo o movimento.

- Acabou de fazer novo.

- Não, _não fiz_.

- Aí está outra vez.

- Não!

Gina riu, o que o deixou mais indignado ainda.

- Você _ajudou _a Ordem. Não sei como, mas ajudou.

- Correção: ajudei _você_. O resto dos panacas foi questão de semântica. Era o julgamento da _Ordem_, não só seu infelizmente.

- Então admite! Foi você mesmo! – gritou radiante, quase ameaçando pular nele e o abraçar.

- Não me agradeça – afastou-se, prevendo sua intenção.

- Tarde demais: Obrigada – sorriu. – Não sabe o quanto...

- Olha, é bem simples: fui eu que coloquei você nessa confusão. Então tinha que resolver o problema.

- Mas não teria mentindo sobre a Ordem se _eu _não tivesse colocado você em Azkaban em primeiro lugar.

- Talvez... Só que quem resolveu virar Comensal? Definitivamente _minha _culpa essa parte.

- Não importa mais... O que fez, o que eu fiz... Só importa que você acabou de me salvar de uma vida inteira em Azkaban. E fez mesmo sem esperar que eu... Não ia nem mesmo me contar depois, não é? Tentando provar que eu estava errada de novo, Draco Malfoy? – perguntou com um meio-sorriso, referindo-se a todas as vezes que fizera algo por ela e justificara com a mesma desculpa.

- Não. Dessa vez não.

- Pena. É a única vez que queria ser provada errada – sorriu.

A porta do elevador havia se fechado há muito tempo e nenhum dos dois havia notado. Gina se aproximou dele lentamente, olhos fixados em sua face. Com certa relutância ergueu as duas mãos e segurou seu rosto, gentilmente fazendo com que Draco se inclinasse um pouco para frente. A ponta de seu nariz arrebitado tocou na do pontudo dele por um instante até que inclinaram suas cabeças para lados opostos e a respiração de ambos pudesse ser sentida em suas peles.

Os lábios de Gina tocaram de leve nos dele, afastando-se logo em seguida, esperando resposta afastando-se o a beijou deu com osle, e ela fechou os olhos ela e para baixo . Fechou os olhos assim que Draco a beijou de volta. As mãos dele seguraram sua cintura conforme intensificava o beijo e sentiu arrepios correndo por suas costas.

Dessa vez nenhum dos dois queria parar. Poderia ter passado uma hora ou um segundo que não faria diferença. Estavam juntos e era a única coisa que importava.

O som do elevador despertou os dois, tinha voltado para aquele andar e abriu suas portas outra vez, felizmente estava vazio.

Não se separaram logo em seguida, apenas pararam o beijo e permaneceram do mesmo jeito, lamentando silenciosamente terem que terminar algo tão _certo_. Gina não conseguiu abrir os olhos mas tirou as mãos do rosto dele e ao invés o abraçou.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Por que não? Potter? – perguntou, seu tom dando sinais de amargura.

- Não... Também. Mas... Você ainda vai gostar de mim daqui um mês? Ano? Década?

- Não tenha dúvidas. É difícil se livrar de você, Weasley. É como um vício muito bom que te mata mas prefere morrer a largar. E você? Não esqueci das coisas que disse. É capaz de confiar em mim? Porque não vai ser fácil...

- Você fez coisas extraordinárias por mim. Do seu jeito estranho, mas fez. Eu confio em você. Mas... E quanto o resto do mundo? Todo mundo vai ser contra... Vai ser um escândalo.

- Você se importa?

- Não, mas...

- Então que se dane o resto do mundo.

- Minha família vai ter um colapso nervoso... Meus irmãos... Eles podem te matar, sabia?

Draco riu.

- Até parece. Eu posso vencer todos eles juntos com uma das mãos nas costas. Bando de idiotas im...

- Draco.

- Está certo. Bando de idiotas, ponto.

Abriu seus olhos e levantou o rosto um pouco, pois ele era mais alto, e o fitou, séria.

- E Harry?

- Posso matá-lo por você. Presente de volta de Azkaban.

- Tenho que conversar com ele. Explicar o que aconteceu.

- Nah, deixa ele sofrendo... Sem saber de nada. Potter CORNO! Isso sim valeria a pena ver.

- Se vamos ficar juntos você vai _ter _que parar de sentir prazer na desgraça alheia.

- Não alheia. Só do Potter.

- Até que eu fale com ele... Não podemos... – suspirou, com uma pausa. - Já fiz o suficiente para magoá-lo. Ele tem que saber a verdade, não gosto de machucá-lo.

- Eu gosto. Será que posso contar para ele ao invés de você?

- Não. _Definitivamente _não.

- Estraga prazeres.

- Isso é sério, Draco. Por favor.

- 'Tá, 'tá certo. Eu espero você se livrar do Cicatriz.

Vozes começaram a surgir no corredor... As pessoas começavam a sair da corte número 10 e logo estariam lá, vendo Gina Weasley agarrada com Draco Malfoy.

- Tenho que ir – suspirou Gina, afastando-se relutantemente de perto dele.

- Espera.

- Mas eles estão vindo...

- Não sou do tipo heróico. O que eu fiz para ajudar você no julgamento... Não vai se orgulhar de mim se souber o que foi.

- Eu não me importo.

- Agora. Agora que não sabe.

- Você fez o que fez por mim. Pelas razões certas, isso que importa. É isso que faz heróis, Draco. Não é seguir regras ou quebrá-las... E sim lutar pelo que acredita.

- Você é mesmo uma grifinória tolinha – riu.

- E você um sonserino pretensioso.

- Exatamente por isso é melhor que dê o chute no Potter logo. Odeio esperar.

Revirou os olhos, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo rápido na bochecha e foi em direção das vozes que agora estavam mais perto enquanto Draco se virou e entrou no elevador.

Conforme andava tentando parecer que nada de anormal tinha acontecido, revivia em sua mente cada frase que trocaram várias e várias vezes. Não podia acreditar... Era isso então. Sua decisão... Sua escolha. Estava louca... Completamente doida! E não podia se sentir mais feliz. Depois de tantas reviravoltas, brigas, reconciliações... E todos os problemas que enfrentaria? E as dúvidas que teria? Não fazia diferença, queria ficar com ele e o resto resolveria conforme aparecesse. O agora era só o que importava.

Era arriscado e talvez não desse certo. Mas se não tentasse, se arrependeria e sabia disso.

Olhou para trás e viu que o elevador já tinha subido... Virou e sorriu abertamente para o grupo animado que vinha ao seu encontro.

- Ei Gina! Vamos para o Beco Diagonal comemorar! Tom reservou uma mesa n'O Caldeirão Furado! – gritou George enquanto apoiava o braço no ombro dela. – Vamos te ensinar como beber Fogo no Rabo.

- George! – protestou chocada sua mãe, que viera ver o julgamento e antes estava extremamente aflita.

- Não se preocupe mãe, eu já sei beber Fogo no Rabo – riu Gina.

Os olhos de sua mãe arregalaram imensamente, quase saltando para fora, e todos caíram na risada.

Não sabia o que fariam quando descobrissem que Draco e ela estavam apaixonados. Provavelmente achariam que havia colocado uma maldição Imperius nela e o matariam na primeira oportunidade. Só esperava que não ficassem muito decepcionados com ela. Desde seus 11 anos de idade era fato claro para sua família que estava apaixonada por Harry, seria apenas lógico que os dois terminassem juntos, como todos esperavam. Para eles era só uma questão de tempo para que Harry entrasse para a família oficialmente.

- O que foi Gina? – perguntou gentilmente Hermione quando chegaram n'O Caldeirão Furado. – Ficou quieta de repente.

O bar todo estava lotado de amigos e parentes, todos comemorando, bebendo, cantando e dançando (no caso de Fred e George em cima da mesa enquanto gritavam "Nós conseguimos! Nós conseguimos!"). Estava sentada ao lado de Hermione e Harry, que para seu desconforto, havia colocado a mão em sua cintura.

- Não é nada. Só cansada.

Na verdade Hermione não havia parado um minuto desde que chegaram de comentar o julgamento, analisando cada mínimo detalhe e finalmente chegara no assunto "Draco". Gina não queria ouvir a amiga falando mal dele... Aquilo a deixava irritada e com vontade de gritar para todos que, apesar de ser arrogante e ter um ego maior que a Lula Gigante, Draco era uma boa pessoa. _Lá no fundo_. E que além do mais tinha salvado todos eles! Mas não podia e tinha que agüentar a onda de insultos que estava tomando conta da mesa.

- Devo admitir que estranhei quando não o chamaram para depor... Afinal foi a mentira dele que começou tudo isso! – continuou Hermione, ignorante do fato que incomodava Gina.

- Deve ter ficado com medo de encarar a gente frente a frente e continuar cuspindo mentiras! – gritou Rony, tomando outro gole de firewhiskey. – Fuinha imbecil!

- Agora deve estar sozinho naquela mansão gigante, choramingando sua derrota – riu Harry. – Ninguém quer ele agora. Para quem vai pedir socorro agora que Higgs foi preso?

- Ainda não acredito que Higgs foi deposto! Foi muita sorte... Mas um pouco coincidência demais – disse Hermione, desconfiada.

- Ah, Hermione! Quem se importa? – riu Rony.

E para a revolta dela, Rony a beijou do nada, na frente de todos, quando terminou com um sorriso, gritou:

– Isso merece um brinde!

Hermione abriu a boca em protesto quando seu namorado subiu na mesa com um copo cheio de cerveja amanteigada que começava a cair em cima de todos abaixo dele. Ele assobiou para chamar atenção do bar todo.

- Rony desce já daí... Você está bêbado! – protestou inutilmente.

- Atenção pessoas desse bar! Eu tenho um grande anúncio para fazer então ouçam! – gritou, fazendo que todos parassem de falar e prestassem atenção. – Eu e Hermione estamos juntos muito tempo agora... E nos divertimos _muito_, se entendem o que eu digo!

- RONY! – gritou Hermione, que estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

O bar todo gritou de alegria, assobiando e rindo.

- A verdade é que foi tudo em segredo até agora... Porque não tínhamos exatamente a vida ideal para um namoro... Com toda a história de correr perigo todo dia e quase morrer a cada mês. Mas... Isso acabou. E agora... Agora eu posso dizer na frente de todo mundo: Hermione, eu te amo!

De novo a platéia assobiou e gritou. Hermione ainda estava vermelha no rosto todo mas agora sorria, emocionada.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo! Você... Você É ela. É a que... – ele perdeu o rumo do discurso, estava completamente bêbado e praticamente caindo para trás.

- Anda logo com isso, Roniquinho! – gritou Fred do outro lado do bar. – Pede logo!

- Eu tinha todo um... Aquele negócio, como chama mesmo? Um discurso planejado... Sabe... Mas não estou lembrando muito bem agora... Desculpa... Então vamos lá! Hermione... Hermione Jane Granger, você quer se casar comigo? – e estendeu a mão para levantá-la também.

O bar todo entrou em caos completo, todos batiam palmas, assobiavam loucamente e gritavam "Aceita! Aceita! Aceita!" enquanto Hermione segurava lágrimas e tentava não desmaiar completamente. Gina virou para ela, rindo.

- Vai lá, Herm. Sobe.

Relutantemente ela pegou a mão de Rony e subiu na mesa, totalmente vermelha.

- Então... Você aceita? – perguntou timidamente, um traço de dúvida em sua face.

- Oh Rony... Você está bêbado. Não sabe o que diz.

De repente o lugar inteiro estava em silêncio, tensão clara em todos os rostos. Não era exatamente o que esperavam, principalmente Rony.

- Sei sim. Eu tentei pedir tantas vezes... Mas não podia. Você sempre falou que não era o momento para pensarmos num futuro. Mas eu pensei nele todos os dias desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, sempre tive certeza que era com você que queria ficar pro resto da minha vida. Casa comigo, Herm.

Ela estava chorando agora mas não de tristeza, sorria, radiante. De repente caiu em cima dele, abraçando-o forte.

- Claro que sim, Rony. Claro que sim!

O bar todo explodiu em palmas e Gina estava entre eles. Era perfeito, os dois mereciam ser felizes juntos para sempre. De palmas foram para risadas quando Rony caiu para trás, finalmente não agüentando o próprio corpo e levando Hermione junto, que caiu em cima dele.

- Espero que ele consiga lembrar do pedido amanhã cedo – gritou George.

- Hermione não vai deixá-lo esquecer – respondeu Fred, batendo seu cálice contra o de George e gargalhando.

A festa não perdeu a animação mesmo depois de horas mas o desconforto de Gina continuava a crescer. Ela estava tentando atrasar o inevitável e sabia. Mas como poderia terminar com Harry justamente quando ele estava tão feliz? Não parecia justo.

Quando O Caldeirão Furado começou a esvaziar a coisa toda piorou. Harry não costumava demonstrar carinho na frente de tantas pessoas mas agora que só haviam sobrado amigos próximos ele finalmente voltou sua atenção para Gina. Puxou-a com cuidado para mais perto dele e sorriu do jeito irresistível que sempre fazia. Quase doze anos apaixonada pela mesma pessoa não eram fáceis de ser esquecidos.

- Nós conseguimos – começou, aliviado. – Não achei que íamos, mas aqui estamos. Nosso trabalho acabou finalmente. Todos os Comensais estão presos, à exceção de Draco... Mas não importa. Ele é um inútil mesmo. E a Ordem está livre de todas as acusações. Vencemos Gina! Acredita? Tanto tempo sem ver o fim do túnel...

- Eu sei.

- Rony está certo. Estamos livres agora para vivermos o futuro que sempre sonhamos com. E eu...

"Ah não, Harry... Não termine essa frase. Não fale...". Não suportaria ouvir o resto, era simplesmente doloroso demais.

- Ei Harry! Vem cá e cante com a gente o hino dos Canhões antes que Roniquinho vomite! – chamou George.

- Já vou... Só um minuto – respondeu, virando para Gina e abrindo a boca para continuar. – Gina, o que eu quero dizer é que...

- Vem logo, cara! – insistiu o gêmeo. – Ele está ficando verde!

- Vai lá, Harry. Tudo bem – incentivou. – Nos falamos depois.

Relutantemente levantou da mesa e juntou-se ao grupo dos gêmeos que, com Gui, Neville (muito envergonhado e sóbrio), Lino Jordan, Rony, Simas e Dino, começaram a gritar - e não cantar, porque era ruim demais para ser música - o hino do time.

- Eles son horrríveis – comentou Fleur, horrorizada com os sons que os homens estavam fazendo. – Alguém defia parrá-los.

- Daqui a pouco param e começam a relembrar os "bons e velhos" tempos... E uma hora mais ou menos depois estão dormindo, Fleur. Não se preocupe – informou Angelina Johnson, rindo.

Gina observou o grupo desafinado por um longo tempo, percebendo o quanto tinha sentido falta daquilo. Daquelas reuniões alegres... De seus amigos e família juntos se divertindo. Será que perderia aquilo outra vez se escolhesse Draco? Será que aceitariam sua decisão?

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que terminou – sorriu Hermione, sentando-se do lado de Gina outra vez. – E... Que Rony me pediu em casamento na frente d'O Caldeirão Furado _inteiro_!

- Acho que estava tentando compensar por ficar tanto tempo nas escondidas, Hermione – riu Gina.

- Então conseguiu – bufou, tentando parecer irritada, sem sucesso. – Mas, bem, _foi _até que bem romântico de um jeito muito estranho.

"Bem vinda ao meu mundo", pensou Gina, lembrando de todas as vezes que as atitudes de Draco podiam ser classificadas da mesma forma. Soltou um suspiro que não passou despercebido por Hermione.

- O que foi?

Não conseguia responder, queria falar para Hermione o que sentia e a decisão que tinha tomado mas... Não era para ela que deveria dizer.

- Gina, que houve? – insistiu, preocupada com a falta de resposta.

Decidida, levantou da mesa e foi em direção ao grupo de cantores frustrados que assim que a viram começaram a cantar uma balada à sua homenagem. Bêbados...

- Ei! Olha a Gina! Nossa queridinha pequenina de nariz arrebitado... Ela merece uma música! Não acha Gred?

- Com certeza, Forge!

Começaram a gritar uma letra sem pé nem cabeça e o restante do grupo seguiu animadamente.

- _Gina, ela é tão gente fina! Ela é legal, ela balança o coração de todo o mundo mágico... Todo mundo quer ser Ginaaaa!_

Revirando os olhos para a cantoria deprimente, aproximou-se de Harry (que repetia o refrão mais rindo do que cantando) e falou baixo em seu ouvido:

- Precisamos conversar.

- _Suspirando palavras de amorrr no ouvido do Harry! Uhhh, oh yeah!_

Os gêmeos podiam ser muito irritantes quando se esforçavam. Harry olhou para ela um pouco confuso mas se levantou e a seguiu para fora, saindo no pequeno beco onde estava o muro de tijolos que dava para o Beco Diagonal. Ainda podiam ouvir a música terrível dentro do bar.

- O que houve Gina? Algum problema, você parecia preocupada...

- Não podemos mais ficar juntos, Harry.

Encarou-a sem acreditar, rindo fracamente supondo que fosse alguma piada.

- Do que está falando?

- Não podemos, sinto muito.

Ele passou a mão no rosto e depois empurrou os óculos para cima. Estava nervoso e confuso, Gina sabia que em breve teria que explicar em detalhes, o que pioraria mais ainda a situação.

- Por quê? Achei... Achei que estávamos bem. Não estamos?

- Desculpe. Sinto muito... Mas as coisas mudaram... _Eu_ mudei.

- Gina... Não estou entendendo. Mudou como? O que aconteceu?

Respirou fundo, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Harry... Você sempre foi aquele por quem esperei praticamente minha vida inteira. Tive namorados mas nenhum importou... Era você sempre. Desde que Rony contou sobre seu amigo lendário durante as férias... Pode-se até dizer que eu gostei de você antes mesmo de vê-lo. Era paixonite boba quando tinha 11 anos mas depois ficou maior e não sumiu. Você salvou minha vida. E... Depois de tanta espera, de sonhar tanto... Você me beijou na frente da Sala Comunal inteira e tudo pareceu que daria certo.

- Gina...

- Me deixe terminar, ok? Preciso falar isso, te explicar. Aceitei e entendi a sua razão de desmanchar comigo. Harry, você é assim... Nobre e corajoso. Precisava garantir que eu ficasse segura. Mas e depois? Quando Voldemort já estava derrotado e você livre? Sempre me perguntei por que nunca tentou voltar comigo... E o modo que me tratou! Achava que tinha me deixado para trás completamente.

- Eu não... _Nunca _esqueci você. Só não... Não conseguia...

- Eu sei, entendo agora. Mas a verdade é que passei tanto tempo apaixonada por você e sem retribuição que me acostumei com sua ausência. Sempre longe, distante e... Frio. Não é sua culpa, sei disso. O fato é que... Alguém ocupou no meu coração o lugar que era reservado para você. Me apaixonei por outra pessoa. Não porque quis... Acredite, tentei negar até o último minuto – riu debilmente. – E mesmo assim não consegui escapar.

- Quem? – suplicou Harry, engolindo seco e olhando para o lado, não conseguindo encará-la de frente. – Alguém na França? Era isso que você ia falar para mim no dia que fui capturado?

"Se ao menos fosse isso seria muito mais simples."

- Não.

- Então quem? Acho que mereço saber.

- Não posso falar. Você vai me odiar.

- Nunca. Sempre vou te...

- Não fale – pediu, sentindo que choraria a qualquer minuto.

Ficaram em silêncio, com o som das vozes roucas dos gêmeos cantando uma música d'As Esquisitona ao fundo. Os punhos de Harry estavam fechados e sua testa franzida.

- Ele também está apaixonado por você?

Fraquejou por uma fração de segundo, perguntando-se qual era a resposta, mas depois venceu a dúvida que ainda restava.

- Sim.

- Quem é?

- Eu não...

- Me responda! – gritou, perdendo o controle.

- Harry!

O grito acelerou seu coração com o susto. Nunca o tinha visto gritar _diretamente _para ela. Gina sempre havia sido aquela com quem vinha contar seus problemas depois que tinha gritado com _outras _pessoas.

- Eu preciso saber – insistiu, sua voz controlada mas não menos furiosa.

- Por quê? O que vai ganhar com isso?

Mais silêncio. Finalmente depois de alguns minutos ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, relaxando as mãos e o rosto.

- Você está certa. Não vou ganhar nada... E já perdi tudo – disse amargamente. – Espero que ele mereça você e a faça feliz, como eu não consegui.

Sem esperar resposta, voltou para dentro do bar e pelo resto da festa não olhou para ela ou mesmo sorriu uma única vez. Foi a última vez que o viu em muito tempo, saiu de sua vida por completo e com ele uma parte dela.

* * *

Não queria admitir mas estava além do nervoso. Começava a chegar ao nível de pânico, um absurdo para sua imagem de confiança inabalável. Tinha que repetir em sua cabeça paranóica que havia passado apenas três dias e não havia razão para suspeitar que Gina tivesse mudado de idéia. Devia ter uma explicação muito lógica para a demora... E ela teria que dá-la assim que entrasse pela porta da frente se não quisesse levar uma azaração! 

Provavelmente queria provocá-lo só porque tinha mandando acabar com Potter rapidamente. Era isso. Mais uma tentativa de tirá-lo do sério, ela era especialista nisso. Garota cruel e insensível, dando esperanças para ele e depois fingindo que nada tinha acontecido! Ah, mas quando a visse... Ia... Ia... Beijá-la muito.

Era incapaz de se irritar de verdade com ela. Tantos meses juntos comprovavam o fato. Esperava que Gina nunca descobrisse tal coisa... Seria poder demais nas mãos dela. Se soubesse algum dia que tinha tanto controle sob ele não o deixaria em paz. Seria impossível agüentá-la trovejando a vitória e contanto vantagem.

- Groger, alguém apareceu na porta? Alguma correspondência? Anda criatura!

- Não, mestre Malfoy.

- Por Merlin! Será que quer que eu vá atrás dela naquela casa nojenta que chama de Toca? Porque eu vou! Vou lá e a tiro de lá a força se preciso!

- Talvez o mestre devesse escrever uma carta para a senhorita e lhe dizer o quanto anseia por sua volta...

- Conselhos românticos do elfo-doméstico? Onde o mundo foi parar! – riu Draco. – Desde quando você fala comigo sem ter permissão, Groger? Vá lavar louça e me deixe em paz.

Com uma reverência breve o corcunda obedeceu. Não queria realmente ter sido tão ríspido com o elfo, era útil algumas vezes e leal o bastante... Mas a demora de Ginevra estava lhe deixando muito mal-humorado. _Talvez _fosse uma boa idéia mandar uma carta para ela, mandando que viesse imediatamente para a mansão... Afinal não queria sujar seus sapatos caros no barraco dos Weasley pobretões.

"Ela não gostaria que pensasse assim da casa deprimente dela."

_Que seja_. Não queria sujar _muito _seus sapatos _não-baratos_ na "_casa" _dos Weasley _não-ricos_, corrigiu para si entre dentes.

Ela precisaria valer muito a pena por todas aquelas mudanças em seu comportamento. Felizmente Draco não tinha dúvidas que Gina valia.

Foi tão... Inesperado e maravilhoso o que ela havia feito no corredor do Ministério. Ainda era difícil acreditar que finalmente retribuía seus sentimentos. Confiava nele. Acreditava nele! E melhor ainda: largaria Potter para ficar com ele! A vitória era doce.. Perfeita.

Mas claro que Potter teria que estragar a coisa toda mais um pouco! Draco esperava que a criatura de quatro-olhos não tivesse falado alguma bosta de dragão para Gina e a feito mudar de idéia. Odiava Potter... E continuaria a odiar até o fim da vida. Com sorte viveria mais do que o Santo Potter e poderia dançar em cima de seu túmulo várias vezes.

Estava prestes a fazer um buraco no tapete árabe de seu escritório quando Groger apareceu em sua frente e, se elfos-domésticos eram capazes de tal coisa, parecia estar muito contente consigo, com um meio-sorriso.

- Mestre Malfoy o senhor tem visita... Ela está no portão agora.

Não esperou que terminasse, saiu correndo do escritório e só parou quando estava perto do portão, diminuindo o passo consideravelmente antes que ela o pudesse ver. Afinal, não queria parecer _desesperado_.

Gina estava sorrindo atrás do portão, mãos para trás de forma adorável. Estava praticamente implorando para ser beijada.

- Olá. Estava passando pela vizinhança e gostaria de saber se você gostaria de doar para uma organização filantrópica.

- É mesmo? É que organização seria essa?

- G.A.D.

O portão se abriu, sofrendo com a velocidade em que Draco o fizera se movimentar, queria a coisa aberta logo. Imediatamente Gina caiu em seus braços.

- E essas siglas significam o que exatamente?

- Gina Ama Draco. É para juntar o máximo de felicidade para os dois.

- Gostei da sua causa... Muito nobre. Aceita doação de cem mil galões?

- Não. A doação não é em dinheiro. É em beijos.

- Finalmente uma organização que vale a pena. Vou doar imediatamente. Sou uma pessoa muito generosa.

- É melhor ser mesmo!

Entre risadas se beijaram intensamente.

- Você demorou.

- Quis deixar você esperando.

- Isso foi cruel para uma Weasley.

- Até as Weasley podem ser malvadas.

- Graças a Merlin.

De mãos dadas seguiram juntos pelo jardim e entraram na mansão, trancando a porta da frente firmemente. Tinham muito o que fazer sozinhos.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that  
Though nothing, will keep us together  
We could steal time,  
just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?  
**Heroes – David Bowie.**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: Não queria que acabasse... Mas acabou. Sad... So sad. Vou sentir falta de escrever esse Draco... E essa Gina. Abandoná-los justamente quando a diversão vai começar? Oh well... É um final feliz pelo menos! Espero que tenham gostado que tenha valido a pena ler todos esses capítulos. Eu me diverti, com certeza e espero que vocês também :). Obrigada pelas reviews, pelos elogios, por acompanharem mesmo que não tenham deixando comentários. Pelo apoio, pelas palavras entusiasmadas... Por tudo, people! Obrigada Pichi por ter betado até o fim, agüentado os erros e ainda por cima gostado da fic! Obrigada Dana, Diana, Dark-Bride, Lucy, miaka, Melissa, Cami, Gi Malfoy, Pat, Isadora, Guta, aleja malfoy, Jessica chan, nat (Poke), Pekena, Thaysa, Aline, Cat, estrelinha W.M., Mila, L. Malfoy, Jessica (Jessy) Malfoy, Ryoko, Lou Malfoy, Nina Black Lupin, Ronnie Granger Weezhy, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Becky-Smyt, nicole weasley malfoy, Maaya, Blackberry Jam, Satine, Amanda Dumbledore, Karina, Rk-Chan, Kaká, Nessa, Alulip, brockthueLa, Nina, Mari Felton Malfoy, Rema, Eowin Symbelmine, Franinha Malfoy, Lika Slytherin, Lady Bunce, Lady Bathory, Débora, AnInhA e Willa Black... Desculpa se esqueci alguém!

N/A 2: É muuuito tentador fazer uma continuação dessa fic... É MUITO tentador MESMO. Porque eu me apeguei a esse Draco mais do que cola Pritt em papel de carta. Existem coisas que ainda quero explorar nessa versão do mundo Pós-Hogwarts potteriano. MAS... Será que isso seria desgastar a história? Desgastar os personagens? Infelizmente, não sei! Será que seria uma boa continuação da continuação? E se for uma trilogia qual nome eu daria para ela? Scila's Draco Triology? O Senhor dos Heróis? (Sentindo-se a Peter Jackson) (essa foi piada pooodre hahaha). Como eu sou louca antes de terminar esse capítulo final... Elaborei toda a trama para uma terceira fic, huahaua. Tem potencial de ter muita coisa legal de escrever mas também de ser clichê total e não ter well... Objetivo. Falsos Heróis tinha um objetivo de explorar o personagem de Draco e mantê-lo o máximo cannon que eu conseguisse e ainda sim mostrar um lado mais tridimensional dele sem cair em clichê. Não vou me gabar dizendo que consegui isso mas, de qualquer forma, amei o resultado, seja decente ou não de verdade. Já Ligações Perigosas era para explorar a relação dos dois não como um casal mas _se tornando _um casal de forma que eu conseguisse ver possível e, novamente, fugindo o clichê geral que D/Gs sofrem muitas vezes. Mas e essa suposta terceira fic? Escrever relacionamentos em andamento ao invés das tribulações para se chegar ao dito cujo é muito mais difícil. Cair no melodrama é assustadoramente fácil.

Bem, o que quero dizer com toda essa ladainha no fim das contas? (Se você leu até aqui... Nossa! Obrigada!). Well... Verdade seja dita... Estou em dúvida. Vocês talvez queriam uma continuação, talvez não... Gostaria de suas opiniões. Se eu escrever, vai demorar um pouco porque preciso me concentrar (agora de verdade) em outras fics que estou fazendo ou querendo fazer. Eu parei dois projetos para me concentrar nessa e em FH e acho que não é justo fazer isso uma terceira vez.

Enfim, era isso. Obrigada por tudo e agradeço a todos outra vez... Se nos virmos de novo em uma terceira fic: até lá... Se não: muito obrigado por ler as duas outras e até outro projeto! Mesmo sem continuação, essa não vai ser minha última fic D/G! ;)

N/A 3: Vou colocar mais curiosidades e cosinhas extras no site das duas fics. Lá tem fanarts das duas fics, algumas coisas que não apareceram na fic por cortes... Como certas coisas surgiram da minha cabeça... E avatares e ícones para quem quiser usar em um dia louco, ou seja, extras para os interessados. O endereço, para quem não sabe ainda, é: http/ scilafics. edwigeshomepage. com

N/A 4: Ahhhh... A música final! Achei que combinava e meio que ligava LP com FH! No fim, os dois são heróis... Não é fofo? Eu achei, huahau.

PS. Se você leu até aqui... Wow. É a maior nota de autora que eu já escrevi, e eu sou tagarela (acredita que essa é só um pouco maior que a de Falsos Heróis?).


End file.
